Ex-Prince of Konoha, New King of Deviluke
by Master Attlon
Summary: He was born from their strongest ruler. But he was exiled from a rebellious discharge. He was raised to prepare battle with that planet's ruler. And he was set free. But now what does he do? And what is this squishy thing that landed in my tub? "Uh, hello?" "Hi"
1. New Kid on The Block!

Ex-prince of Konoha, New King of Deviluke

Trouble 1: New Kid on The Block

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and To Love-Ru is owned by Hasemi Saki. Support the official release.

This is another in my three series one-shots. Depending on my ideas and motivation, I may take this up as a regular series.

Okay, another of the new fics. My motivation for this one is because I have always loved the To Love-Ru universe with a burning passion. The wonderful characters and stories. And their interactions with each other is just wonderful to see from our perspective... And you know, boobs.

So, here we go.

**########King########**

She watched as the men guided the cardboard boxes and furniture into the new household. The sofa and tables, chairs and dishes, everything from her old apartment was being moved to this new home. She had paid a lot of money from her modeling agency to buy this new home.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-San?" A heavy lifter said as he gained the attention of the woman he was helping. The lady's name was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the best model designers in the whole world. She had beautiful red hair that reached her mid-back and bright blue eyes. She wore blue jeans that complimented her form and a sandy blouse with a white shirt underneath. "Where do you want us to put the dishes, ma'am ?"

"Can you please put them in the kitchen space? It's just down the hall and then takes a right." The worker nodded at her instructions as he lifted two boxes under each arm. He had heard that a beautiful big shot of the fashion world was moving in here and had expected a prissy, stuck-up beauty queen. But she was actually very kind, thanking the men as they had worked all day. He also thought that she was just a weak, house mom after the initial meeting. But when Yamamoto just started throwing the materials like they were pillows from a sofa cushion, she glared at him for about a whole minute. In that time, she not only scared Yamamoto with her fiery gaze and bloody hair but also knocked everyone else down to her level. He shook at the concept of seeing her that angry again.

Kushina looked up at her new two-story home. It was a very nice piece of estate to have in a suburb. She had initially thought about moving into the city and getting another apartment to live in. But her new partner in the fashion industry, Ringo Yuuki, told her about a new home that had just opened up next to hers. She told her that the city was always full with cars and people, and it would be a dangerous place to raise a growing boy. And that she herself had her children stay at home with her and her husband when they had time to be home.

She walked into the slowly furnishing home and looked at the rising staircase. She walked up the mahogany steps and reached the second level. She slowly approached the second door on the right, just past the bathroom, and saw the door was slightly cracked. She knew exactly why it was open and quietly reached out to grab the handle. She opened the door and saw, on the bed, was a little boy with fuzzy red ears on his blond head and a tail on his butt. "Naruto-kun?"

The blond, whiskered 7-year old looked at the new voice, his tail freezing in fear at the possibility of being found out. When he turned his head to see his mother, his ears and tail sagged as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "S-sorry Kaa-chan, I just thought I could relax and let my tail out."

Kushina softened her face into a little smile as she walked over to the bed and sat next to her son. "It's okay Naruto-kun, I understand that you must feel a little nervous, right?" The little boy nodded in approval as his mother quietly giggled at his innocence. He pouted up at her as she just laughed and rested her hand on his head. She started to scratch behind his ears as he slowly began to purr and his tail started to swish back and forth. She always loved to do that with her son. When he was tired and let out his tail and ears, she would pet him and calm him down, letting him sleep in her lap as she watched her shows. And she would reminisce about the other times she calmed a blond with nine tails and ears after they were together.

"Now Naruto-kun, I know you feel anxious but you have to keep you ears and tails hidden. You aren't on Konoha anymore, so people may find it weird to see someone like you, okay?" He grumbled a reply "okay?" She said in a more serious tone as he blanked in fear and quickly retracted his appendages. She smiled and patted his head as she stood back up as she knew that the workers had finished their work. She walked back down as her young boy followed behind her. She met the men and paid them their fee. They left as the house went silent again.

She turned around and lowered herself to his eye level. "I have to go and set up my new workplace at the office. And then I will grab a lot of sushi and ramen on the way back home. Does that sound good?" She said as she grabbed his shoulders and he meekly nodded his head. She smiled and walked over to her car. She started it up and pulled it back as she waved out the window at her little boy. He watched as she drove off and the sun had started to head toward the horizon.

**########Prince#########**

***BOOM***

_"Grab the child! We cannot let any blood of the 'Kyūbi' still roam our land! Find him and kill him!"_

_Those were the screams and orders coursing through the young boy's ears as he was led by his most trusted friends and servants. The blond boy in the luxurious robes was only 5 years old, his red tail flailing around in fear. He looked out the window to see the carnage playing out in front of him. The soldiers of the castle were fighting back against the advancing rebels. Blazing red and black flames rose around the castle's courtyard._

_He could see that the men had all had the same emblem on their vests and pants. The form of a fan, the bottom half and handle colored in white as the top was bleached red. All the attacking men had red and black eyes as they charged the building. The boy was then quickly grabbed and forced to flee again._

_"Naruto-kun, don't stop okay. We have to reach the teleport bay and get you out of here!" The terrified boy looked up at the old man he considered his grandfather with monkey ears and a windy tail on his backside. On his side was a massive man which white hair, frog eyes and slightly webbed hands._

_"Neh, Sensei? I think we have company." The monkey man looked behind him at the oncoming onslaught of red eyed bird type people. He ticked his teeth in anger as his form slowly grew into an overwhelming ape size creature._

_"Jiraiya-kun, get Naruto-kun to the teleport quickly." He heard a grunt of approval from the tall toad man as he lowered himself and held the fox boy in his arms._

_"W-wait, Ero-gama, we can't leave Saru-jiji. Saru-jiji!" The last thing the boy saw was a jumping ape and an explosion as the toad man enveloped him in his arms and ran off._

_"SARU-JIJI!"_

_A door busted open as Jaraiya ran to the large metal platform's controls. He pressed some buttons and knobs as energy started to gather and build up. He ran to the center a placed the horrified kid at the center. "Alright, now the teleporter is setting up and will start in a minute. I'm sending you back home to your mother, okay?"_

_"B-but I thought all of you told me I could only see my mommy every 3 months. Th-that I shouldn't be attached to people who aren't from Konoha."_

_"Pfft, please kid, like you should follow the words of all those stuffed up council men. I know your mother and she is better than most people on this planet combined. And she is who you should be with the most, not these guys." He looked down and saw that the little boy had tears growing in the corner of his eyes. He then realized that this kid had been through a lot in his short years._

_Growing up with his mother for 3 years until the council of the former military planet had ordered that the boy be apprehended and raised on their planet. Treated like forgotten royalty since the king's reported death and scorned by most of the people for being a half breed. And now, the Uchiha Clan rebelling and trying to take this kid's head on a spike. He figured that it was too much for one kid to take._

_The sniffling boy felt a webbed hand on his head as he looked at the toad breed man smiling at him. "Listen Gaki, don't let whatever they have said get to you. It doesn't matter if you're human, Konoian, or half of each. What matters is that you show them that they don't mess with you. You can prove that you can do, be, and love whoever you want." He laughed at the superimposed image of another rebellious blond kid he watched over take the universe by storm. "That's what your parents believed in."_

_The machine clicked in preparation as Jaraiya stood up and walked to the controls. He reached out and grabbed the handle as pounding could be heard behind the door. The rebels had made it to the door and knew the halfbreed prince was in there. Naruto steeled himself in thinking that he would have to fight but Jaraiya pulled the switch and energy started going off in every direction. The boy looked to his teacher who gave him a mock salute as his vision was covered in light._

_And then... He was gone._

**#########King########**

Naruto walked down the side walk as he remembered the events two years ago. The next thing he remembered was waking up naked in his mother's house, her asking him what had happened. Then how he clutched onto her and cried for an hour, telling her what had happened. She was shocked at the raid he told to her and the actions the perverted toad made at the end. She held onto him as he just fell asleep in her arms.

After that, Naruto stayed with his mother for the rest of the time. He never really followed the rules of high society, so it was easy to transition into living on Earth again. He would watch TV with her and play games when she was home. But his favorite thing was that ramen food she gave him when she got home late. He couldn't explain, but ramen was better than any super fancy food he was forced to eat in the castle.

But Naruto had never made any friends of his own while he stayed on Earth. He never talked with the other kids at the apartment complex. And when they saw him, they would make fun of him about his whiskers and how his mom was always gone. But what he never tolerated was if they said that his dad had abandoned his mother for someone else.

He never heard the whole story from his mother or friends back on Konoha about his dad. But he knew that he was a famed fighter and king that had stood against the Deviluke army. And that he had died from his last fight with Gid in the galactic war. So if the kids ever said something like that, he would just get angry and fight them. His mother told him that he should never get in fights with people. Not because he could get hurt, but because he could hurt other people.

The people of Konoha were a well-known military fighting planet. Capable of changing their forms into certain animals and increasing their normal fighting power by nearly 10 fold. Some of the more famous fighters were capable of increasing their power by nearly 50 times. His mother had told him that at 1-tail, he could beat up most kids bigger than him. And as he gets older and stronger, he will get more tails.

When Naruto had asked how strong he could possibly get, his mother had told him that she had met the strongest fox breed in the universe. Someone with 9-tails, capable of controlling an entire world with his power. Naruto was excited about the idea of having 9-tails instead of just one.

But then he realized that it would only mean that people would hate him more. And that he could possibly never have a friend if they knew about his real self. Naruto had sighed at the idea of never having a friend, as he walked in front of an open gate to the house next door.

"Watch out!"

Naruto looked to his right at the worried voice, and saw a white and black blur speeding towards him. He felt the soccer ball impact his face as he flew in the air and landed in the street. Naruto had a red mark on his face as smoke raised from his head and his body twitched on the floor. He heard several sets of feet run toward his downed form.

"Sorry, Onii-chan. We didn't see you." He raised he throbbing head to see who had accidentally attacked him. It was a giant, rough looking man with a red headband and stubble on his chin. Next to his leg was a young boy, about Naruto's age, with spiky brown hair and golden eyes. And holding tightly onto his hand was a baby girl, no older than 3-years old, with deep black hair and gold eyes like the tall man.

"Yeah-yeah I'm fine. Just a little stunned." Naruto got to his feet and stumbled a little as his eyes swam in his sockets. He shook his head and regained his bearings, looking at the people in front of him. "So, who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Saibai Yuuki. This little guy is my son Rito and that munchkin beside him is my daughter Mikan." The little girl pouted as she pounded her tiny fists against her dad's legs. The man just laughed at his daughter's efforts to release her fury. "So, who are you kiddo?"

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I just moved in next door and I-"

"Oh, so you are our new neighbor, huh? Ha, you're pretty young but I can't complain. Come on in, I'll show you around our house." He put his hand on the boy's back and led the reluctant child to his home. Naruto walked into the new home while the boy and girl followed and the father closed the door. Naruto looked at their home and saw that it was very similar to his new home. To the left was a low table used for Japanese sitting. In front of him was a staircase and bathroom. And to his right was a TV room with sofas and toys on the ground.

Naruto walked around the house and looked at all the pictures of the family of four. He couldn't help but admire the cheerful smiles all of them had, even the little girl who could barely tie her own shoes. He looked out at the little balcony that led out to the backyard and garden. And he saw the new boy kicking the ball that had so kindly bashed in his head. Naruto watched quietly as Rito bounced the ball between his knees and head. The caramel haired boy noticed his audience and caught the ball with his foot, "what?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching you bounce that thing.

"Do you want to try?"

"Um, I don't know how to."

"Here, I'll show you." Rito kicked the ball to Naruto who fumbled it and let it fall in front of him. Naruto got off the balcony and kicked the ball between his feet. He then copied Rito's movement and held it in the crevice of his foot. He kept it there for several moments before sending it back to the boy who expertly caught it. The boys kept tossing it between each other for about 30 minutes. Naruto found it easier to do the tricks after some practice. They then started to do pose and faces between the hang times of the ball. The boys had started to laugh before a small voice interrupted their actions.

"Onii-chan?" The boys let the ball drop as they looked to the balcony door and saw the little girl with her arms around wrapped around a teddy bear. She had her face behind the bear's head and looked meekly toward Naruto. Naruto smiled as he walked to the little girl who walked closer to him.

"Your name is Mikan-chan, right?" He got a little nod from the apprehensive girl. "What's your teddy's name?"

"His name is Kuma-chan. I've had him since I was born." She held out the bear as she started to play with him. Naruto and Rito laughed as they started to play with the little girl and her bear, earning giggles from the infant.

From in the kitchen, Saibai could see the three kids play out in the yard. Rito let Mikan grab onto his shoulders for a piggyback as Naruto made a scary voice and chased them. Saibai took out a pan and filled it with water; then placed it on a stove and continued to watch the kids play. The children continued to joke around as he watched instead of fixing dinner up. Saibai chuckled at the happy faces the kids had as they played games.

He just knew that they would be great friends.

He smelled a strange odor as he looked behind him to see the pan and water covered in flame.

"Huh? How did I do that?"

**########Prince########**

"So, how is the new place? I bet your son loves it." A lovely, brown haired woman in fantastic jewelry and clothes asked to the red haired driver. The woman slowed down her car as they reached the street to their house. She sighed in defeat at the question her new partner asked.

"I just don't know. I thought it would be a nice change of pace to move here, but I didn't think about what my job would have me do. From what you said, it takes up most of my time and I won't be able to help him readjust." She parked her car outside her new house and turned it off. Kushina and Ringo both got out as Ringo came to comfort her new neighbor.

"It's alright. I promise that it will get better for you and your son." Kushina lowered her gaze in worry as Ringo grew concerned. "Listen I-"

"Hey Ringo! Is that you?" The fashion designer turned her head to see her Mangaka husband come out of the lawn and into the street. "When did you get home?" He enveloped his wife in a tight hug as she stumbled a little from his towering height and weight. "Huh, who is this?"

"Oh, Saibai, this is Kushina Uzumaki. She is our new neighbor and she I-"

"Uzumaki! Ha! I knew that kid belonged to someone!" Kushina came out of her musings at the declaration her new neighbor had exclaimed. "Come on in. He has been waiting for hours for you to come home." He led the two women into his home and to the dinner area. What Kushina saw made her heart beat in excitement.

Naruto had put two chopsticks in his nose as a brown haired boy put an empty rice bowl over his head. The boys were dancing like idiots in front of this adorable little child that clapped at their antics. She watched as Naruto had the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear besides when she brought home ramen. The parents beside her laughed as they watched the children play with their food. Naruto looked over at the adults and jumped with glee as he removed the chopsticks and glomped his mother's legs.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan, where've you been? I've made a bunch of new friends. That's Rito, he is really good at soccer. And that is Mikan-chan, she really likes her bear. A-and that is Saibai-jisan, he writes the coolest manga I've ever seen. An-and I don't know who she is-but she is pretty. Kaa-chan, can I come here again?"

Kushina looked down at the wide, pleading eyes of her only son. She then saw that the other two children had the exact same look. Hoping that they could play with their new friend more often. She looked to the adults and stared stone face as they too had the exact same look. She let out a long sigh at the realization that she was probably the only adult there. Then smiled at her son.

"Of course you can."

He screamed in excitement as he and Rito danced in place. The parents clapped their hands a ordered the children to sit back down and eat. For the rest of the night the two families celebrated and laughed together. Saibai showed Naruto and Kushina his manga artwork. Mikan got to have a house party with the biggest group she ever had. Naruto got to play some of Rito's newest games and watch movies with all of his new friends.

For the first time in a long while, Naruto had friends that were just his own.

"Um,Saibai, why did you burn through a pan?"

"I didn't burn through a pan honey. I burnt some water that burned the pan. I was going to cool it out but it gave me a great idea for my new antagonist."

Yep, great new friends.

**########King########**

**_Done_**

**_With the new year, comes new stories and ideas. Three new fics along with Hunter could be made if I get the right motivation. And more on the way._**

**_Well, another new story to think about. Hope this one does well with people. Of course, it is a series about unbelievably beautiful girls, falling over and exposing their panties at possibly the clumsiest human being I have ever seen in all my years of TV, cartoon, anime, etc..._**

**_Of course, by the pairing, you see that I have Naruto with Lala. That is because she is the main girl. And if you want to build a story around a girl, you need to start with one. But I think I will make Naruto gain a human crush later on in the series. Like what Rito had for Haruna. And I've decided that it shall be my favorite girl that is his main two._**

**_Now, just because Lala is Naruto's beau now, doesn't mean I'm going to completely overshadow Rito like the other fics do. Just because he doesn't have the spot light on him, doesn't mean he has lost his gift for godly stumbling. Anyway..._**

**_RxR_**

**_Thank You_**


	2. Bam! Naked Chick!

Ex-Prince of Konoha, New King of Deviluke

Trouble 2: Just when you thought your house was safe. Bam Naked Chick!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and To Love-ru is owned by Hasemi Saki. Please support the official release.

Ahhhh, I see you are interested in the booby fic. Can't blame you.

Something about To Love-ru has always made it appealing to people. And I'm not just talking about the fan service. I always put it to the humor and characters to make me love this show so much. And I know that there is something more to this series because if it just had the sex appeal, it would be Ikki Tousen.

And to those that think that the crush girl is Kotegawa, how could you think that? She is a nervous wreck in situations like that. She is very strict to everyone. Do you really think I would make her a main girl?

Cause your right.

I can't explain it but somehow, Yui is my favorite character by a massive margin. I love Lala, Yami, Momo, Mikan, the lot. But Kotegawa Yui just has a spot in my heart that can't be filled by beautiful aliens. So to be frank and say it in a weeaboo sort of way...

_~Yui-chan totemo kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii~_

...

I feel sick.

**########King########**

_*Bzzt* *Bzzt*_

"Ugghhhh... Shut up." A figure hiding under his comforter groaned as he tried to block out the aggravating sound. He shrunk his space on the bed to a ball as he tried to cover himself in more of his blanket but with no luck. After a few moments of failed sound proofing, he raised his fist and smashed it into the alarm clock.

"Shut the hell up! You're so annoying!" He screamed and smashed the clock on the counter, breaking it into pieces. He looked down at the alarm clock and had a nervous sweat drop.

He really needed to control his fox strength better in the morning.

"Oh damn, that's bad. That's very, very bad." The whiskered boy shook in place as he had broken another alarm clock out of drowsiness. He started shaking and grabbed a trash can, hoping to hide the evidence from his mother. "I can't let Kaa-chan find out. She'll give me the spray bottle again and that's the worse punishment." _'Aside from ramen deprivation'_.

He casually hid the can and started yawning and stretching. He got out of his bed and grabbed his uniform for school. He got dressed in his jacket and started tying up his tie. He looked in his mirror to get a better look at the pain-in-th'ass knot. As he did so, he looked at himself.

He had grown much taller after entering high school, a few inches away from six feet at 5'6. Which he was happy about, considering his whole time in primary and middle school was a time when he was called a midget. He grumbled a little at the senior douche bags at his school that used to make fun of his size. Saying he wasn't ever going to be good at anything.

He smiled in nostalgia when he kicked their asses at the field day kickball game in middle school.

But his growth spurt was mostly due to his mother's strict '1 ramen a day' rule. After he had basically binged on the food his entire adolescence, his mother had enough. So she gave him an ultimatum. He can eat as much ramen as he wants, but he would have to live in the dog house they had outside.

After the first day in the dog house, Naruto had learnt his lesson.

Naruto walked down the stairs of his house and into the kitchen. He prepared himself some toast to eat on the way to school. As he did so, he noticed that there was another note on the fridge addressed to him.

_Naruto-kun_

_I have a lot of work piled up with Ringo so I won't be home for a while._

_Be safe, you have the safety numbers and ingredients to cook. Or stay with Mikan-chan and Rito-kun._

_Love you, mom._

Underneath he saw a crudely drawn chibi Kushina waving goodbye. He laughed a little at her handy work before noticing there was another segment written underneath.

_P.S. Remember, you can only have 1 ramen a day. Anymore and I will find out._

_And I will find you._

Naruto shivered at the implied tone his mother had written down. He knew that she would find out if he did eat anymore then she said. Even if he did put some replacements where they had been, she always knew. It scared him to an unbelievable level how omnipotent his mother could be.

The toaster chimed as he looked back at his toast and pulled it out. He kept the crispy bread in his mouth as he grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. He took a bite and stepped out of his yard, walking next door to his neighbor's house. He finished his toast and knocked on the front door. He stood there for a few seconds until he heard footsteps come from the other side, pulling open the door.

"Yes? Oh Naruto, are you here to pick up Rito?" A cute, petite preteen girl said as she looked up at her older friend. Mikan had grown into a good 4'10, with wide eyes and long, beautiful chestnut brown hair. She had become a great cook and student, becoming famous throughout her school. She had also grown into quite a great friend for him to hang with when Rito wasn't around. And he always liked spending time with the cute little sister.

"Hey Mikan, yep I'm here for the slow poke. Did you guys already eat?" She nodded her head as she beamed up at her best friend. Over the years, she had been spending a lot of time with the whiskered teen. Enough that she knew almost everything about him. When she was younger, she had grown a massive crush on the older boy, blushing whenever she saw him. But she was sure she was over that now.

Yeah, sure.

"Okay Mikan, I'm off. Oh hey Naruto." The two at the door looked over at the stairs. Rito was dressed exactly as the blond was. He had his case in hand and was fixing himself up. "We going?"

"Yeah man, just waiting for you." Naruto moved out of the way as Rito moved through and started off towards Sainan High School. Naruto leisurely walked behind and waved to Mikan, as she laughed and waved back.

"Ah, time to get ready too."

**########Prince########**

Hundreds of boys and girls walked to Sainan High School. All dressed in yellow jackets and skirts. With their bags under their arms or over their shoulders. It was just a few minutes until the first bell but no one was worried. It was just a usual day at the education center. The students taking off their shoes and changing into their school offered shoes. Boys and girls hanging out in the hallway, chatting it up.

And finally, an obese Mickey Mouse looking mothaf***a was perving on anything with boobs and panties.

Ah, just a normal day.

Rito breathed in and out rapidly, feeling his heart race. His face was red in embarrassment as he looked pass the corner of the school hall. The object of his stalking was a pretty girl talking to several other girls. She had short blue hair that parted around her head. A red dual hair clip was attached to the front of her hair. She had a modest figure, that wasn't outstanding but had a hold over many other male students.

_'Hehe, Sairenji Haruna-chan always looks so cute. She's kind, smart and is always sweet.'_

Rito felt his heart race at looking at his crush laugh. He contently sighed as he continued to watch her walk down the hall. Little did he know, a horrible creature with a heart of pure black was slowly creeping behind him, ready to pounce.

"Yo Rito! You stalking Haruna-chan in the middle of the day again.

Rito's skin went white as his blood raced all the way to his heart in fear. He turned his eyes of anger and let his head grow three sizes, "Shut up you idiot! I'm not stalking!"

The boy getting an earful just laughed as his friend continued his tirade. He had black spiky hair with a tuff at the front. "Are you sure you weren't just watching Haruna-chan strut down the catwalk?"

"No you perv! I'm not stalking!"

"Are you really sure Rito?" The two of them turned around to see Naruto chuckling as he saw his best friend watch his crush. "I'm pretty sure someone said the same thing about Jodie Foster. And we know how that ended."

"Hahaha, he's right Rito. This could go south pretty fast."

"No no no, must block the voices of negativity." Rito clutched his ears and violently shook his head as Naruto and Saruyama started laughing and teasing him. "Besides, this is it."

"This is what, exactly?"

"This is the day I confess." He clenched his fist in triumph as his eyes turned into stars. "I shall tell Haruna-chan that I love her today!" He puffed his chest out in pride as his friends just let out an exhausted sigh.

"Neh, Saru, how many attempts will this be?"

"About thirteen since we came to High School."

"And how many times has he bailed out at the last second?"

"Thirteen."

"I thought so." They both looked at Rito as he lowered his head in shame at the facts. The boy then dragged his feet to home room as he had anime tears fall from his eyes.

They both just shrugged and followed behind him, entering their classroom.

**########King########**

Naruto walked the pathway in his schoolyard guarded by a metal guarding. He chewed on a banana that he had kept with him after school. He usually waited for Rito before heading back home but the boy was psyching himself to pop the question to Haruna-chan. So the former prince had decided to eat something while he waited. He walked on the gravel as he finished his fruit.

After Naruto had eaten his extra food, he crumbled up the peel and through it behind him. He was pretty confident that the peel would fall into the trash can, he just knew it would.

It knocked the side and fell to the ground, unknowingly shaming the whiskered boy.

He continued his walk, not knowing that another set of feet had stopped and noticed the stray peel. The girl in the skirt kneeled down and picked up the yellow skin, holding it in front of her. She looked past it to see a taller blond with a broad back looking away. She furrowed her brow in annoyance at the blond's aloofness.

"Hey, You!"

Naruto stopped his mindless stepping and turned around to see the accusing voice. The person was a girl, holding his banana peel in her hands as she glared at the boy with a miffed look. She had long, glossy black hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her uniform was formed tightly around her body and had her hand on her hip. Somehow, Naruto felt like he was a kid again, being scolded by his mom for pranking Saibai-San.

"Y-yes?"

"Is this your banana?"

"No, that's my banana peel. I still have my banana with me." He said as a double entendre for his...

Well, it's not that hard to figure out.

"Well, if you still have the banana, put it in already." She said sternly as Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at how innocently she said that. "If not, throw this away."

"But you already have it. Can't you just throw it away?"

"It's not my responsibility. Now take the peel and throw it away this instant." She said with a strong tone as she did not allow any disagreement. He looked at her with a dried stare until he sighed and walked over to her. He walked over to her as she slightly tilted her head back to continue to glare at him. He took the peel from her hand and threw it away.

"There, are you happy?" As he said that, the girl gasped a little and fixed a glare back at him for his rude behavior.

"How rude! You have no right to speak to me like that."

"And why do you have the right to boss me around?"

"I am a member of the disciplinary committee. I'm supposed to make sure misbehaving students like you are taught their lesson. Like when you liter, you have to pick it up." She said as she poked his chest. She silently noticed that he had sturdy pectorals.

He clenched his teeth in mild annoyance at the superior tone the girl took with him. "Hey, listen Discipline-chan, I don't need this. I have to get going." He took a step back as he prepared to leave.

"W-wait I'm not done with you yet." She followed him as he took his step back and accidentally collided with him, causing his balance to falter. Added with the new girl's weight, his back was pushed too far and he stumbled back, taking the girl with him. As he fell back, he grabbed the first thing he could to make sure the girl didn't fall and get hurt.

"Ugh!"

Naruto landed on his back. He didn't feel too much pain from his back but the girl close to his chest had knocked the wind out of him. "Ugh. Neh, Discipline-chan, are you alri- Eh?"

He looked at the girl that was close to hugging him. He could see nothing but her hair as she moved her head. She mumbled and lifted her head to look at the boy that had taken her down with him. And then noticed how close her face was to his.

For her, the first thing she noticed was his whisker marks across his cheeks. She thought about how he looked like a kitten and what would happen if she stroked them. His magnificent blue eyes looking straight at her as he took a breath again. She noticed that his hair was naturally blond, not dyed like most of the students had originally thought. And the last thing she noticed was his scent that had a lingering of ramen on it. Somehow, the scent had suited him.

What he noticed was that her black hair was sprawled all over her head and his chest. Her beautiful brown eyes were on him and him alone at this moment. She had a sweet scent of strawberries and chocolate cake. He absently noted that her large chest was pressed against his, and it felt sooooooo goooooddd. Her slow breathes were coming onto his face and racing his heart. He unconsciously twitched his hand to see what it was he was holding.

"Aahhh!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he heard the girl let out a moan. She breathed in and then froze in horror as her face started to heat up. She looked up to see that the boy also had a vibrant blush on his face from her sounds. She slowly looked behind her as the boy looked over her shoulder. They both noticed that his hands were holding onto her butt very tightly. Yui felt that his hands were rough but firm on her butt. Naruto noticed that the girl's behind was very soft but firm as he could feel his hands form into her rump.

He squeezed again.

"Mmmmmphhhh..." She moaned.

They both felt their faces go hot as she shivered and placed her hands on his face. She pushed on him and stood back up, briskly walking away to distance herself from him. She turned back around and pointed at him, trying to forget the hot blush on her face. "W-what is your n-name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said as his eyes swirled from the intense stimulation of pain on his face and pleasure in his hands.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki-kun, I shall remember that. I'll make sure a shameless deviant like you learn his lesson." She stormed off before an argument could be made about her limits.

Naruto lay on the floor to calm down from the odd encounter he had. He scratched his head as he took in a breath. "Well, I think Rito should probably have failed by now. I should go be there to cheer him up." He crouched to get up but noticed something had happened. He rested on his elbows and coughed a little.

"O-or maybe I should stay on the ground for a moment? Let some time pass and calm down."

He said as he uncomfortably shifted his legs.

**########Prince########**

After Naruto had let his blood return to the rest of his body, he walked out to the front to see Rito standing behind Haruna. He stood back silently as he oldest friend started to shake nervously, sweating like a pig. He let out a squeak of his voice as the girl had finally noticed that someone was behind her. She turned around to see...

No one.

Well, except for Uzumaki-kun.

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun, how are you? Did you call for me?"

He quickly looked over to a quivering bush as he let out a sigh. "Nope Haruna-chan, I don't know what you heard. Probably a yelping dog that had just been castrated."

"O-oh, really?" She sweat dropped at his crude wording. She then noticed that he was alone. "Wait, where is Yuuki-kun? Did he already leave?" She asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I don't know actually, I'll probably go in a minute." Him and the girl continued to talk and laugh about how Risa and Mio had acted in class. He then stopped his casual talk as he thought about what he wanted to ask her.

"Hey Haruna-chan, I met a girl earlier and I don't know who she is. You wouldn't happen to know her name, do you?"

The dog owner held her chin in thought. "Well, what did she look like?"

"She had black hair and brown eyes. And she was in the disciplinary committee." Naruto felt like he should save face my not mentioning that the girl in question had a nice butt and big breasts.

"Oh, you must be talking about Yui Kotegawa-San. She's in our year and likes to keep the rules in check. Why, did something happen?"

"O-oh, n-nothing. Just a little misunderstanding. I-I've got to go, see ya Haruna-chan." The girl waved goodbye to her friendly classmate as he just walked over to a bush. He pushed it open to see his best friend with a face redder then a tomato.

"Soooooooo, swing-and-a-miss, huh?"

** ########King########**

Naruto walked into his empty home and dropped his bag on the floor. He walked over to the pantry and took out a packaged ramen. He poured in some hot water and waited the grueling 3 minutes to eat.

As he did so, he thought about how downcast Rito was when he had gone home. The poor guy had to muster up all his strength just to pull himself to the door. Although the look on Mikan's worried face was priceless when she saw the zombie at the door.

_*Ding*_

He licked his lips and picked up the hot ramen. He blew on it and started to slurp up the warm noodles. After finishing his quick dinner, Naruto marched up the stairs and into his room.

He yawned and stretched out, feeling his bones crack and muscles twitch. He then took off his pants and kicked them off. And finally, 4 long red tails popped out from his tailbone. "~aaahhhhhhhh~ that feels better. Need to make sure I don't keep so cooped up all the time. My babies need to stretch." His tails then started to spread out and stretch as well. To finish it off, he let his fox ears pop out of his head and gave them a good scratch.

He lowered his nose and noticed how horrible his pits smelled. "Oh god, that smells worse than Rito's Haruna-is-near sweat. Stupid P.E., making us run for an hour around a circle. Give us some real work outs ya bastards." Since he had multiple tails, his strength, speed, and stamina were well over an average human's. In fact, his athletic abilities had made him a great contender in sports. As the constant requests to join the soccer team and swim team had proven. But he couldn't go full power unless he let his tails out, and that was a hassle to hold back.

So, no super powered half alien juggernaut for them.

"Uh, I should probably just take a shower now. Get this smell of drenched fox off of me before it sets." Naruto walked over to his drawer and pulled open a section. He grabbed his pajama pants and a t-shirt to wear afterwards. He walked out of his room and straight towards his bathroom. His tails twirling around as he whistled a tune.

**########Prince########**

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" a strange shadow breathed heavy as it jumped the roofs and gaps. Behind it, two other figures dressed in suits and glasses followed. The front figure was close to running out of space. The girl was dressed in a peculiar white and purple suit, a little tie around her neck and a tail whipping back and forth. And on her head was a massive hat, with two swirls on the front and deformed wings on the side.

The girl jumped onto the final build and ran to the side to make another leap, but found no more space to run. She stopped at the side and stepped back, ready to make another route. But found her retreat was blocked by the Yakuza looking men, smiling smugly.

"You have nowhere else to go. I never would have thought you would travel to this remote area... But this game of tag is over."

The other mob man took a step towards her. "It's time you come back with us."

The girl grew a worried frown as her escape plan had started to break apart. Her eyes were shadowed by the large head gear and her hair. Just as she was preparing to make any other plans, a disembodied voice rang to her ear.

"_Lala-sama, I have a lock on a strange energy in the near vicinity. It is faint, but it should be able to give us a point to run._"

"Are you sure Peke?" The girl looked like she was asking no one.

"_Yes ma'am!_"

The girl smiled as she lifted her head, clearing the shadow and showing confident emerald eyes. The suited men lost their winning smirk as they noticed that an air of victory surrounded the girl.

"Well then..." She jumped backwards off the building, alarming the two men. They reached out for her as she lifted her wrist and pressed a strange device fastened to it.

"Pyon-Pyon, Warp-kun!"

A light surrounded the girl as the men covered their already shielded eyes. When the light died, the girl was gone.

The two men just looked at each other with confusion.

"Uuuugh, what the hell?"

**########King########**

"Ah, brush brush brush." Naruto contently said as he washed his tails in the bath. He had found out that it gave a strange tickling feeling when his tails were grabbed or petted, like any normal animals. So he would only let him or his mother wash them to make sure they are clean.

"Haha, this feels much better." He lowered his head into the bath water so only his twitching fox ears were above the surface. He broke the surface and took another long breath. He laid back and sighed in relaxation. Letting the dirt and stress just wash off him. He raised his hands and brought them to his face, taking a long sniff.

"Ha, all clean and nice now. I bet Mikan and Rito would flip if they ever saw me like this." He always wondered what would happen if he told his friends the truth about his secret. If they would accept him or call the governments like something out of E.T. He didn't have any real evidence but he felt like they would still accept him even if he was an alien.

Or at least save him from said government facility when the time comes. He could totally see himself covered in a sheet while he rode in the basket of Rito's bike.

If they ever had to come to the flying scene... Well... They would have to play that by ear.

Naruto took another long whiff of the scent in his hand. He stayed relaxed until he realized what he was doing. And where his hands had been just a few hours ago.

Naruto immediately lowered his hands and had a blush spread across his cheeks.

Why did he have to remember that?

Why did that have to happen at all?

But most importantly, why had he committed the experience to memory?

He grumbled and decided to forget the matter entirely. Or at least remember it later when he was alone and more comfortable.

As Naruto just enjoyed the feeling of the water, a little bubble popped in the center. Then another, and another. Suddenly, the middle of the tub started to bubble continuously, causing the fox boy to look at the strange phenomenon.

"What the-"

***BOOM***

**########Prince########**

In the house next door...

"Huh?" An elementary school student stopped her serving as she looked behind her.

Her brother lifted his heavy head from his comfortable pillow of hot soup and potatoes. "What's wrong Mikan?"

"Wh-oh nothing Rito. I just thought I heard something from Naruto's house." She calmed down and continued to spread her servings of meat and vegetables.

"Do you think we should check?"

"No, I'm sure he is fine." The girl lowered her bowl and sat in her seat. "He was probably just jumping on a couch and fell off." She ate some of her rice and swallowed as she lowered her bowl and gave her brother a cheeky look. "So~, how did it go with Sairenji-San."

The boy cried a little as his face planted into the hot food again.

**########King########**

Naruto had his eyes shut tight as the water just exploded in front of him. He tried to wipe his eyes of the water but had no luck. He had decided that it was best to hide his true form, so he retracted his ears and tails to be safe. As the steam started to fade, he saw a figure standing tall in the tub. The curvy silhouette raised its arms over its head and cheered.

"Yeah, escape successful!""

The mist faded completely to give Naruto an uncovered look. The girl had long bubblegum hair that went almost down to her butt. She was probably as tall as Haruna from his guess. But what he got the biggest eyeful of was her naked body. She had great curves, from her large breasts to her shapely hips and rear and ending with her long, beautiful legs.

She smiled in content at her victory as she opened her eyes to see where she was. She noticed that there was a boy sitting underneath her, looking straight at her. She looked right at him and smiled.

"Hi."

"Um, hello?"

And thus, the first step in a long journey was made.

**########Prince########**

**_Done_**

**_I was really surprised at the favorites and reviews I got for all the other series. You guys have no idea how good it felt to see all of the notices on my email. My pc and phone run really slow now but it was worth it._**

**_In case there is any confusion about why Naruto is feeling this weird about Yui, it is because he is a teenage boy. I didn't raise him in a society where he trained his whole life to become a fighter and hero. He is just a teenager who grew up on this planet. So when a stunning girl falls on you and you get a close look at her face and a handful of her business, it starts feeling natural._**

**_Also, for why Risa isn't going to be perving on Naruto like a dog in heat like the rest of the other fics. It is because he wasn't thrown into this dimension aloofly or was raised here with a sense of superiority among them as he blazed through his sports and subjects. He was raised as a normal teenager like Rito and Saruyama. He is good a sports and jokes with the others a lot but doesn't have that air of being better then them._**

**_That does not mean she won't be doing her normal perverted acts like always to him and his friends. It just means she won't straddle him in the middle of home room and grind against him like a dog who is feeling just the right spot._**

**_I could never get rid of Risa. She is just too awesome._**

**_ReadxReview_**

**_Thank you._**


	3. Why Can't The Princess Ever Stay Home?

Ex-Prince of Konoha, New King of Deviluke

Trouble 3: Why Can't The Princess Ever Stay In One Castle

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and To Love-ru is owned Hasemi Saki. Please support the official release.

Anybody read the new chapter with a little game of Clue. Kyoko-chan naked in the locker with a hot rod. Oh sweet god how I wish I could have Rito's luck. He would probably be the anime main character I wish I could switch with the most.

Pfft, okay that's not true in the slightest. It would probably be Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, Negi, Yusuke, Ichigo, Keima, Oga, Tsuna, Goku (except without the dying), Kodaka, any Harem hero, multiple other people and then Rito.

Well, that's embarrassing. On with the fic baby!

**########King########**

Naruto could safely say that his life was not average. Hell, he could say that it wasn't even remotely normal by most standards.

Born with fox ears and a tail that should belong to an animal in a forest. Being chosen to be raised as the next leader and strongest fighter of an entire planet made of elite warriors and battle power. Being attacked and thrown off said planet to save his life from public execution. And that was just the first few years. Plus the whiskers on his face had attracted the attention of a lot a people who thought he tried to look like an animal.

Jesus, even his high school life couldn't be considered normal. I mean...

**7:00 Wake up and throw away evidence of broken clock.**

**7:15 Stretch out muscles and tails.**

**7:30 Eat breakfast and meet with Rito and Mikan.**

**8:00 Homeroom starts.**

**9:30 Play prank on seniors and other teachers.**

**12:00 Meet any seniors I have pissed off and kick their butts.**

**1:30 Eat with gang and watch as Principal chases his prey through the hall.**

**2:45 Tease Rito about crush alongside Saruyama.**

**3:30 Wait for Rito to fail confession**

**5:00 Watch T.V and completely forget that you had that project that was due.**

**7:00 Varies~ May make dinner, order out or eat with Rito and Mikan.**

**9:30 Take bath and thoroughly wash tails and ears.**

Then after that, relax and sleep.

He would say that it was enough that those events filled up his life. But what was happening in front of him right now was probably the strangest thing in his whole life.

Okay, that's not true. But it was defiantly up there on the list of weirdest. Right between that time Ero-Gama was picking up those ladies with his half frog form and that time his mom made him wear the dress she was preparing for Mikan's birthday.

But yeah, hot naked chick in his bath tub was totally a contender.

_'No! No wait! This isn't happening, right? The bath was too hot and I'm getting a hallucination from the heat and steam.'_ Naruto tried to reason to himself as he just continued to gawk at the new girl that had exploded in his bath tub. He was so surprised that all he could say was that poor ass attempt of a greeting.

The pink haired girl just looked down at the blond whiskered boy that was in this place. She continued to look at him and kept her ever present smile on her face.

"So, where am I?"

Naruto's brain finally clicked back into place as he burst through the steam and out of the bathroom all together. As he slid the bath door open he absentmindedly grabbed a towel and held it in front of his crotch.

He sped down the hallway and almost completely long jumped his stairs. He landed on the cold wooden ground and laid there for a few moments, a few quick breathes and a hot red blush spread all over his face.

"Whoo, yeah, nothing like a good jump and lying on the cold hard ground to calm a guy down." He started to tie the towel around his waist to hide his shame and stretched himself. "I need to stop having so many hot baths. I passed out and had some strange dream where a pretty girl landed in the tub with me." Naruto finished his calming breathes as he wearily looked back up the stairs.

He slowly took the steps up to the second floor as he prepared himself for anything. If she really was there, he would ask her what she was doing. If she was just some dumb bimbo who thought she could cheat death by diving out of some plane naked then he would show her the door. If she was an assassin then he would have to do his best to fight back. As Naruto rounded the corner and looked into the bathroom, he saw...

Nothing.

He let out a long breath and chuckled a little at his foolishness. A naked pink haired girl falling from the sky? Really? What was he thinking? He shook his head as he reached for his clothes and dropped his towel. He put on the black shorts and white shirt as he turned the water off and soaked up all of the water he spilled.

After he was done, he took a smaller towel and started to dry his wet hair. He finished drying himself and walked up to his bedroom door. "Heh, what was I thinking? Was I making some stupid fantasy out of nothing?" He wrapped the towel around his neck and stretched after a warm bath. "Man, discipline-chan must have gotten to me harder then I actually thought. Heh, I'm gonna have to fix that."

He opened the door and walked into the his room. And he was rewarded with the sight of the same pink haired girl sitting on his bed.

She appeared to be waiting patiently with the towel clumsily hanging onto her dripping wet body. Also, he could see her left nipple from where the towel was slightly hanging off.

Naruto froze as he just stood there shocked; the towel around his neck had completely fallen off and to the floor. She saw the blond boy at the doorway and cheerfully waved at him. "Hello again! I'm borrowing your towel if that's okay?"

**########Prince########**

***SLAM***

Naruto held the handle of the door he had abruptly shut closed. He stood there for a few seconds and let out some nervous breathes once again. "Geez, I always hoped that when a girl was on my bed, I'd jump right at her not run away."

He slowly creaked the door open, a blush still on his face as he looked at the still smiling girl.

"Okay" he rubbed his face with his hands "I'm not dreaming anymore, so you must be real. So who are you?" He looked through the cracks of his fingers to watch the girl, keeping some sense of respect by trying not to stare at her.

"Me? I'm Lala."

"Lala? Well, that's a pretty name." He said as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh thank you. I'm from the planet Deviluke." Naruto eyes widened in shock at that bit of info. The same name as the planet that had been an ally and then a competitor of his planet in the last galaxy war. The same name that the elders had told him to prepare to fight with in the future. He had no idea what was happening outside of Earth, so maybe the relations between the two species could have worsen since then. He didn't personally hate the people of that planet, but he couldn't say he felt safe with the idea of one being close to him.

Let alone a wet girl sitting on his bed, looking up at him with those goddamn puppy dog eyes.

"D-Deviluke? So... You mean that you aren't a human, right?" The girl nodded her head excitingly.

"From an earthling's view, yeah. If you want proof, here." She turned around and started to lift the back of her towel, promoting Naruto to almost do a spit take and wave his arms frantically in front of himself. What he got was a long black spaded tail attached to her upper tail bone.

Naruto gawked at her bluntness to show off her tail to him like it was nothing. And on a side note: nice butt!

"See, earthlings don't have tails like this right?" Naruto silently snorted at her remark and who she was talking to. "Huh, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Sorry."

"Well just so you know, just because I have a tail doesn't mean I change when I look at the moon." She started to shake her shapely rump at him as he followed the movement of her back. He furiously shook his head and slapped his cheeks, ridding himself of the temptation.

_'Okay, okay, calm down. This isn't that bad. She hasn't attacked me yet, so she didn't come here to kill me.' _He moved his eyes to look over at the girl who was looking at his room in awe, her tail swinging behind her back. _'I don't think she even knows who I am. I should probably keep that fact to myself.' _Naruto decided that for now, he should feign ignorance and act normal.

"Sooo Lala, why were you in my tub? I know you weren't in there when I got I started."

"Oh, that's easy!" She lifted her arm and showed a strange hooked bracelet around her forearm. "It's because of this little guy. My Pyon~ Pyon~ Warp-kun~!" Naruto turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow in suspicion. "I usually can't specify the destination but lucky for me there was energy I could lock onto. Whatever it was? And because of that I could warp myself to this place."

"Warp? What, like from Star Trek?"

"Yeah, like from the trekking star thingy!" Naruto only looked at her in exasperation as he sighed deeply. He then remembered his past experience of teleporting, and reasons to do so.

"So why exactly did you need to teleport away?" Lala lost her smile and had a depressed, far off look on her face. Naruto could tell just from the short time he was with her that she wasn't supposed to ever have a face like that.

"I was trying to escape." Naruto expressed no emotion as he took in what she said. He remembered what he experienced as a kid and how bad it was for him to run away. So he could sympathize with the girl's decision to run, her circumstance for running forgiven. "I thought I could be safe by running away to E-arth, but it turns out they followed me here. So I could only run."

He chuckled at her pronunciation of Earth. Then he remembered that he was with a half-naked alien girl in the middle of his bedroom. The reality hit him hard as he shook his head and headed to the desk at the edge of his room. He picked up the manga on his table as he tried to ignore the fact that he had a new extra-terrestrial in his room. "Okay so now that you are free, you can leave right? If you need some clothes I'm sure you can take some of my mom's."

"That's not necessary. I just need to find-" she was interrupted by the knocking on his window. Naruto lowered the manga enough to see just over the top of the magazine. The girl walked over to the window over his bed and pulled it open, scruffiness up his sheets as she did. When she did, a strange white creature floated into his room, strange wings on its back and spirals for eyes.

_"Lala-sama, I found you!"_

"Peke!" Lala regained her cheerful smile as the small creature embraced the pinkette. "I'm so glad that you are safe." She started to twirl around and spin the creature, exposing more of what was under the towel. Naruto was so glad his face was hidden behind the comic or else his face would shine brighter than a sun.

_"I was so worried that I wasn't able to find you but I detected your life sign in this strange place."_ The creature said in a strange, high-pitched voice as the two of them continued to hug. The white midget pulled itself from her chest and saw Naruto looking at them with a comic in his hand. _"Lala-sama, who is this moronic looking earthling in your presence?"_ As Peke said this, he did not realize that he had caused a massive tick mark at the accusation of being called weird by these weirdoes.

"Oh, him? That's my new friend, his name is-" She never finished her sentence as she kept the peppy aura and looked to him. "Actually, I don't know your name. Teehee. What is it?"

Naruto grumbled as he looked back up at the strange couple, lying the comic down. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And now you are welcome to my home. So can you pleeeease leave?" Lala basically ignored his request and continued with her introduction.

"Well this here is Peke. And he is my all-purpose dress machine." The now identified robot waved hello to the former Konohian prince.

"Costume robot? What the hell is that?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he caught something flying towards him. He looked down and noticed that he had caught the towel that Lala had utilized. He started to sputter as he looked away from the girl in her birthday suit, talking to the flying gadget.

"You ready Peke?"

_"Of course!"_ The costume bot started to stretch and turn into some kind of liquid goo. It started to spread and constrict on Lala's naked body, earning some gasps and moans from the girl. Naruto tried to cover his eyes from the extreme stimulation the girl was giving him. The liquid started to take real form and solidify around her.

"Tada!" Naruto peered through his fingers and back to the excited devil girl. She now wore a strange skin-tight white and purple suit. Her tail was coming out and under an open-front skirt. And atop her head was a strange hat that resembled the head of that 'Peke' thing.

"Thank goodness you came Peke, I didn't have anything to wear. Hey Naruto, how do I look?" Naruto nodded as he held fist over his mouth, stiff filing his laughter. She looked ridiculous in that crazy costume. Obviously other aliens had little thought of fashion and outward appearance.

Surprisingly, the outfit suited her childish demeanor.

Naruto sat back down and breathed a sigh of relief that the girl was ready to leave. "So are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I have some ideas about what I need to do next." As she finished talking, some swishing noises had passed through his window. Naruto looked back to her to see she was now blocked by two Yakuza dressed in black suits. They skidded on the floor and scratched the rug and floor underneath them. They both had black sunglasses on and were staring at the girl in disappointment.

"Well you have been a problem for the last time. This time, we won't let you move until we left this planet." Lala had a look of surprise and shock as her eyes widened to dinner plate size. She grumbled and started to grit her teeth.

"Peke?" Somehow, the costume flinched and started to sweat at hearing the miffed tone that the girl was using. "Didn't I tell you not to draw any attention when you are out?"

_"Ye-yes ma'am."_

"Then what is this?" She started to wave her arms around and yell at the robot clothes. "Stupid robot! Now we got caught and we have to run again! Stupid Peke! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Naruto let some sweat drop as the cute girl continued her tantrum and arguing with her robot with the Yakuza looking on emotionless.

One of them came forward, "So, are you going to come quietly?"

Lala took a step back as she tried her best to put some distance between her and the Yakuza men. _"Lala-sama, you need to use the bracelet, quickly!"_

"I can't! Warp-kun only works once a day!"

"Just ignore it and it will go away!" Naruto started chanting this phrase like a religious mantra. As he was getting his attention elsewhere, he heard a pained gasp and turned around to see the men grab her arm roughly.

She started to pull away and try to fight back, getting no results from her efforts. Naruto felt an anger grow in his core as his eyes were darkened by his bangs. He remembered what it was like when he was first taken away by his mother as an infant. When she tried to fight back and take her son back as he flailed around in the grasps of the ANBU soldiers.

He gritted his teeth in sheer anger at what they were doing. These men were probably holding her captive. Like some bargaining chip against some rich official. But even if she was a criminal, a delinquent, she didn't have to be treated like this. His hand slowly walked across his desktop and he grabbed one of his textbooks.

"It's time to go, prin- GAHH!" One of the Yakuza grabbed his aching face after a large math-book smacked him straight in the face. The other one looked to his partner in worry before looking to where the book came from. His eyes widened in surprise behind his sunglasses as a blond boy charged right at him with an eager look on his face.

Naruto brought the man to the floor and smacked him down. As the man groaned and the other one rubbed his face, Lala looked in surprise as the boy stood up and grabbed her hand. "Wipe that look off your face and come on! We don't have long!" He started to run and carried her along, jumping out of the window and started to run on his roof.

**########King########**

Mikan and Rito sat on their coach, watching the T.V. Actually, Mikan was reading a fashion magazine that highlighted her mother's and Kushina-San's work. While Rito was lying face down on the couch, a black cloud floating over his head.

"Geez, are you still moping? This isn't the first time this has happened, right?" Rito shook his head from where it had deeply formed into the couch cushion. "So why are you so upset this time?"

He moved his head so his miserable face was showing, his eyes had turned dark and he had crows-feet. "I-it's just that all the failures kind of start piling up and weighing me down."

"Okay, well that is just sad." She lowered her magazine and shook her head in disappointment. "But you know if you keep acting like this, Naruto and Saruyama-San would never let you live this down."

"Yeah, but still-" they both stopped their musings as a strange knocking started sounding on their rooftop. They both looked up and listened as what sounded as like footsteps running over their house. After those sounds left, another set of footsteps sounded over their house.

The siblings waited for a few moments as the noises had finally left. They both had a look of worry on their faces as the sound had passed and they looked towards each other. "Mikan, what was that?"

"I think- I think it was a bunch of animals running on our roof. Probably some raccoons or squirrels maybe?"

"Are you sure? I think I heard one of them yelling, 'come back here you yellow bastard!'?"

"Forget it Rito. Don't forget what Naruto says in situations like this. 'Just ignore it and it will go away.'"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Rito noticed that the sound from the T.V had changed and had started to show the next program. "Oh, it's starting." He shifted his position on the couch to get a better view of the T.V, his previous depression all but forgotten.

"What are we watching again?"

"I don't know" Rito answered his little sister's question. "Naruto said that if I wanted to cheer up, I should watch this and see just how depressing someone else's life could be."

"What was it called again?"

"I think he called it The Walking Dead."

"Hmmm," Mikan grumbled in acceptance as she lowered her magazine "sounds interesting."

**########Prince########**

Naruto ran forward, dragging the surprised girl by her hand across the rooftops of the neighborhood. Naruto would yell 'jump' or 'get ready' every time they approached a crevice between the houses. Lala was startled by his actions and what he was doing for her. She quickly looked behind her to see the two bodyguards still chasing after them, yelling for them to halt.

She looked off to the side in wonder before shifted her gaze to the back of the strange blond boy. "Wh-Why are you helping me?"

"I have absolutely no idea! This is stupid as shit!" They jumped another gap between houses as they reached the end of the house blocks. "This has nothing to do with me and I shouldn't even be involved!" He looked left and right for somewhere to take this girl away from the two men. He noticed a sudden drop of height at the house's side that was only a few feet from a large dumpster.

He led the girl down the slope and made the jump towards the metal bin, making sure the girl was safe with the drop. They jumped back down and started running down the empty streets once again. "So why?"

"Because I hate it!" She looked slightly stunned as she continued to look at the boy as he rushed forward. "Even if you did something bad, I can't just stand there and watch you get taken by force! They looked like they were going to hurt you and Naruto Uzumaki doesn't stand there and watch as a girl gets hurt in front of him!" Lala looked up in awe at his actions and words.

"Uwoooooooohhhhhhhhh!" One of the mob men jumped out of the streets, holding a massive cargo truck over his head. He tossed the large truck in front of Naruto and Lala, closing off their escape route.

They stumbled to a stop as they turned around and the men appeared in front of them.

"Okay. We are done playing cat and mouse! Leave earthling!"

Naruto glared the men down as he put himself between the approaching men and the worried alien girl. He didn't want to reveal himself as a fox-hybrid, but he couldn't let these guys take her away. If he had to, he would fight them down. "No! I won't let you hurt her! If you want to take her, you'll have to go through me!"

As Naruto stood strong, covering Lala with his form, the men calmed down and tried to reason with them. "Lala-sama, this has been going on for far too long now. Your father and Zastin-sama are constantly worried about your state of being." One of them raised his open hand and gestured for the girl to take it.

"You can't run away from home forever."

Lala sternly looked at them both. "I don't want to!"

"That's right! She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do!" He raised his hand in preparation for any fighting he could be in. "If she doesn't want to come home, then she doesn't..." he paused as a cold wind blew with the awkward silence "wait what?"

Naruto turned his head with a frozen grin as he looked to the girl for answers. "No. I don't care if I am the successor, I'm sick of going through so many fiancé candidates every single day. I'm tired of it."

"But Lala-sama, that is against your father's, the king's, will."

Naruto continued to stare at the girl as all sense of confidence and 'doing-the-right-thing' flew out of the window. If this was a manga, his face would stretch to horrible lengths and deform in surprise. But since this was the real world, he opted for the second best decision. He let his blood vessels clot and pop in anger.

The girl whipped out what looked like a white cellphone that followed the pattern of her dress. "I'm not listening to daddy anymore." She pressed a button and a bright light had started to envelop the space around them. A large figure appeared above them, with a hug top and what appeared to be tentacles.

"Go! Suck~ Suck~ Vacuum-kun~!" Naruto looked up in horror as the men flinched at the invention the young princess had summoned. The machine opened its mechanical eyes and mouth as some air started to converge to the open space. Then, it became a violent wind as everything around them started to be pulled in, including the bodyguards and Naruto.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto grabbed a tree branch as he tried to save himself from the unfortunate fate of the other two men. "What the hell?! Where did you get this thing?! 1-800-OCTORAPE!" His body flailed like a flag in a storm as he pleaded for the girl to turn the machine off. Her response...

"How did this thing work again?"

Naruto felt another vein pop as the branch finally broke and he started to spin towards the center. "God Dammit!" He looked to the center of the device and its gaping, devouring hole as he angrily groaned. "Fuck it! I'm not dying today!"

Lala watched Naruto reach the nozzle of the octopus machine and disappeared from her sight. Lala sighed as her new friend had been eaten by her massive vacuum. _"Lala-sama, you really need to turn that off!"_

"I told you Peke, it's been so long since I made it I forgot how it works!" The two of them continued their argument until they noticed sparks coming out of the nozzle of Vacuum-kun. They watched as the machine started to shake and break down, electrical damage shooting out in every direction. The machine started to glow with a bright light before exploding in the middle of the park.

Lala's skirt started to flap from the massive current of wind as Peke actually started to shriek from fright. The unconscious bodyguards fell to the grass as the smoke started to settle. As the wreck settled down, Lala saw a figure in the smoke. It looked like it had something swinging on it back and two large ears. But as it started to clear up, the figure disappeared and Naruto walked out coughing.

He continued to cough as he strides over to the pink girl who was still staring at him. He finished his violent spasms as he reached her and looked down at the slightly shorter girl. They continued to look at each other, cerulean eyes peering into emerald ones as a silence came over them. Until Naruto put his knuckles on her temples as lightly squeezed.

"What were you thinking?!"

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! Sorry!" The girl started to flap her arms and let little comical tears fall out of her eyes. "I forgot how it works, honestly!"

_"How dare you do this to Lala-sama, you brute!"_

"Hey what about me? I've been chased across town, threatened by freaky alien mobsters, had tons of pent up frustration from Shame here and got sucked into a giant octopus thing along with the bad guys! I deserve to be a little angry! And all because she was running away from home!"

Naruto continued this for a few more seconds until he let her go and received a few playful grumbles from the girl as she rubbed the soreness away. Naruto breathed out as he remembered what the men had said in all of the commotion. She had run away because she was being forced to marry someone she did not want to. And from his experience of royalty and expectations for how princes and princesses should act, this girl was probably royalty. And there was only one royal family on Deviluke.

So this girl was related to Gin Lucione Deviluke. The man who had fought his father in the Galactic War.

He could understand the reason for not wanting to go through that. But he couldn't understand why she didn't just tell him that before.

"So, why are you so reluctant to get married?" Lala stopped her musings and complaints by Peke to punish the blond boy as she looked up at the young man.

"Because I feel like my freedom is being taken away from me. Like I don't even have a say in what by future is going to be and I just have to follow the rules that he sets for me." Lala's face portrayed depression as she looked up into the starry sky. "I don't want to be married yet. I want to be free and see everything around me. I can't marry someone that I don't love and forcing me to do that is like selling me off for nothing."

She looked over to Naruto with sad eyes, noticing that even though his face was stoic; his eyes were looking at her with compassion and understanding. "Can you imagine what it is like to not have a say in anything you do? To have everything decided for you? Like you are just some kind of puppet?" A tear fell from her eye as she felt overwhelming disappointment and sadness.

Naruto's eyes were covered as he listened to her silently sob. He was forced to remember his own experiences and decisions. He walked back up to the girl as she was looking at her feet, quietly sniffling. Lala noticed that Naruto had stopped in front of her so she lifted her head and looked at the slightly taller boy.

He lifted his hand and wiped away the tear coming from her left eye.

He looked at her with a warm smile and chuckled a little. "You really shouldn't cry it doesn't suit you."

Lala felt a little heat go to her face, out of embarrassment for seeing her weep like that and laughing at her. "I guess I can't blame you for wanting do to what you want. So I'm sorry for being mean and I forgive you for everything that has happened. So don't cry, okay?"

Lala nervously nodded her head as Naruto went over to the unconscious men and moved them together into a pile. "So what do we do with these guys?"

"I can take them back to their ship. I just wanted to make them realize that I don't want to be married." Lala walked over to them and picked the men up an over her shoulders, earning a surprised look from Naruto. She then got out a piece of rope and tied them together.

Lala turned back to the boy and beamed a smile at him. "I know that I was imposing on you but thank you for everything Naruto."

Naruto laughed as he waved her thanks off and shrugged. "It's alright. As long as you are free to make your decisions now. And if you are ever around here again, come to me for help okay." Lala nodded as she jumped forward and engulfed the boy in a spine breaking hug. Naruto grunted in pain before wrapping his arms and returning the hug.

"Bye!" A pair of wings came off of her back as she floated up, the tied up guards in her hands. She flew off into the sky as Naruto waved back in a relaxed position. He put his hands in his pocket as he let the night air wash over him.

"Excuse me young man?" Naruto turned his head and looked to a police officer that was staring him down. "Did you cause all of this?"

Naruto tuned his body to look at all the broken debris, small fires and the overturned truck around him. His faced portrayed no emotion as sweat poured off of him. He laughed a little before looking back to the officer.

"Eh-ehehehe... Y-you see officer, what-what happened was-" Naruto darted off in any direction as he left a trail of dust, the man chasing after him with a police baton in his hand.

**########King########**

Over the front deck, a white haired man with a long cape looked over at the beautiful blue jewel beneath him. He waited for some time until a pair of footsteps approached from behind him. He looked over his shoulder at the roughed up guards he had sent to catch the runaway princess.

"I'm guessing that Lala-sama was more of a handful then we thought, huh?" The men nervously nodded their heads at the question.

"Zastin-sama, what do we do now?"

The man in the massive, exotic armor turned around, his cape swishing in as he looked towards his subordinates. "Let us go back down to that world and find our run away goddess. Our world depends on her prosperity."

**########Prince########**

"*Yawn* Ah, I'm so tired." Naruto yawned as he grumbled and wiped the sand out of his eyes. After being chased by that police man for an hour, Naruto was able to slip away and get back to his house before it was too late. He spent the rest of the night trying to calm down after all of the exciting and stimulating events that occurred over the last few hours. Just when he thought he was screwed, the sandman came down hard and he fell asleep like a baby.

Of course, that was ruined by the alarm clock he got from the guest room. Another piece of evidence to hide away.

"I didn't think I would be able to sleep all night." He said to his friend as he let the bright sunlight warm and wake him up. He then looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye and chuckled lowly. "So should I say that you are going through the same fatigue as me, Rito?"

Rito had bags under his eyes as his pupils were dried and red from staying up all night. He looked like he had seen a ghost which plopped in front of him and watched him for the rest of the night. "Th-th-th-that sh-show, I-it-it's-"

"Good, right?" He laughed as he smacked Rito on the back, getting him to not seem so tired and wrecked. "Yeah, the second season is even better and the third season is starting back up soon. You'll have to catch up soon if we are going to watch it together."

"Good? So many people died and are coming back to life. And it was so creepy and gruesome, their body parts just coming off and rotting like that. And those poor people..."

"Yeah I do feel kinda bad for their situation. Except for Merle. He's a dick."

"Mikan couldn't sleep all night because that show was so horrifying and disturbing."

Naruto looked at Rito with a raised eyebrow as his oldest friend flinched at his look. "Mikan? Really? Are you sure that it wasn't you hiding behind the seat and quivering as the zombies attacked the camp?" Naruto would never believe that that cute girl would be afraid of anything she couldn't explain.

Except for thunder. She was so cute when she clung to him when thunder shook their house.

"Okay, so it wasn't Mikan who was scared but even she was freaked out by the stuff that happened on that show."

"Okay I get it. You guys were scared. But you still have to admit it was a great show." Rito begrudgingly nodded his head as Naruto laughed out loud. They continued their trek to school until Rito froze in shock. Naruto looked at him as Rito almost stopped breathing. He followed the human boy's sight and saw that he was looking at Haruna again.

The beautiful girl was walking to school alone as Naruto sighed and looked at Rito once again. "You know, you'll never get anywhere without confronting her and telling her the truth. All it takes is a little bit of bravery." He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him some confidence.

Rito continued to shake and gulp in fright before shaking his head and steeling his resolve. He nodded his head as he walked forward across the street and stood behind the girl. "Sairenji!"

Haruna stopped and looked behind her to see Rito standing there, a little red and sweating. "Yuuki-kun? Where were you yesterday? I thought that Uzumaki-kun had left you or something?"

"Sairenji, there is something I need to tell you!" Haruna continued to look at her classmate as Naruto leaned against a wall and watched his friend finally say his mind. As Rito took a breath in, Haruna noticed a shadow fly overhead of them. Rito bowed deeply in front of the girl.

"I've liked you since I first met you! Will you please go out with me?" Rito felt his heart stop and blood calm as he had finally said what he had always wanted to say. He opened his eyes and looked up, hoping for a reply from the girl.

What he got was a strange pink haired girl looking at him with a slightly surprised look on her face. Rito's face comically deformed as he looked up at this new girl. Haruna's eyes widened in shock at the sudden confession. Naruto felt his anger rise and his face turn to white as the princess from yesterday had ruined everything in an instant.

"Oh thank you. But I already have someone I am interested in." The girl giggled a little as the boy in front of her turned to stone. She looked around her and finally noticed the boy she was looking for.

"Naruto!" She dived forward and hugged the whiskered boy around his neck. "I've been looking for you! Can we get married?"

Naruto couldn't answer her question. His mind still shattered from the horrible events that had just happened.

**########King########**

**_Done_**

**_Alright, another chapter done. Been awhile since I updated this. But about a month since I first published it. I'm probably going to be making a Medaka chapter after this so look forward to that._**

**_Also, for any readers of my Fairy Tail fic, I have an announcement. I am going to be working on these fic for a few weeks so I can expand their interest._**

**_Also, I really need to think about the future of what I want to do next for Hunter. Seriously, I'm going to war with myself right now. I could go one way, make people happy but just make a carbon copy of what the other people have done for their origins fic and piss people off later with plot holes. I could piss people off right away, make them happy later but make it a situation where Naruto shouldn't even be able do function properly due to past events and hardships. Or I can give myself some time to think this over, combine the two options, make an enjoyable few chapters while keeping to the extras I have put in there and make it better along the way._**

**_Although I still think people are going to be mad at me anyway. But hey, that's what you've got to expect._**

**_On another note, anyone excited about the Walking Dead. It starts back up tonight and I can't wait. I think I'm going to make this the fic I make references and funny joke for along with subtle stuff in Inequal. But seriously, if you think your life is mad and miserable, watch a few episodes of that. Nothing goes right for those people. Like a dramatization of Murphy's Law or something. People really need to make more fics about that's show._**

**_Hmmm?_**

**_Anyway..._**

**_ReadxReview_**

**_Thank You. Bye._**


	4. Realizations of the Oh S& Variety!

Ex-Prince of Konoha, New King of Deviluke

Trouble 4: Realization of the Oh Shit Variety

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff, I would put myself in the place of the main characters and live their lives my way. We all know the authors have the ability to do that.

Hmmmm, that Nemesis is quite the saucy lady. I can see a good future in this story.

Also, holy shit, so many ideas plopped in my brain for this one. Hope I can make them work.

Here we go!

**#########Prince########**

The shadowy figure stood on the top of the highest tower in the city. He watched over as the bustling people and speeding cars took to the streets and the buildings and signs lit up the sky. He looked down from the populated city ground into the beautiful sky of the remote alien planet.

"So, this is E-arth, huh?" He kept his stern look upon his face as he measured the state this world had appeared in. "It is as remote and underdeveloped as my men had warned. How she ever came to this world will stump me." He then looked down and with his heightened vision, saw a women escort her young daughter by the hand, both of them laughing as they enjoyed their food. The man couldn't help but smile as he was reminded about the young ladies and the time they spent with their mother.

"But then again, at a second glance I can see why it might be so appealing." He showed a moment of surprise at his loss of focus and shook his head rapidly, thinking back to the reason he was here.

"Never the less, my mission is clear. I will locate Lala-sama myself and persuade her to come back home." His hand instinctively went to the sword sheathed at his side as his eyes became fierce and determined. "My men told me that a boy had made her stay here, so I will show that boy what true horror is."

"I hope he enjoys his last day on this planet. Because I will make him experience more fear and dread then he has ever dreamed of."

**########King########**

The many high school students of Sainan High all walked around the courtyard in front of the school, minding their own business. Some joking with each other about how they did on the last test and homework grade. Others head straight to the interior of the school to switch out their normal shoes for their school wear.

And then, two shadows started to appear at the gate of the school as some of the other students had noticed the oncoming figures. All of the students started to back away as the stumbling and limping forms came closer to the school. The boy's all dropped their bags and ran for safety in the school. The girls did the typical high school girl scream that cracked class as they cupped their cheeks in their hands. All of them backing away from the mindless groaning forms of the stumbling bodies.

No, this wasn't Walking Dead. Hell, it wasn't even Highschool of the Dead.

It was just the horrified, pain stricken face of one pale Rito Yuuki. Besides him the comically crying, equally grief stricken Naruto Uzumaki. The two best friends slowly made their way to their school as they had lost all hope and strength from the horrible event that had just occurred. They barely reached the doors of the shoe exchange room and then slumped down on the floor and lay there, void of all positive emotion.

"I-I can't believe that happened." The brown haired one of the duo inquired with his face planted in the floor. "Who was that girl? How could something like this happen? And how did she know you exactly?!"

"I'll-" Naruto tried to summon some strength to explain to his best friend what had happened but for the first time in a long while, he found himself worn out. "I'll tell you later buddy. It's too long a story to tell in one setting."

"It wasn't my fault right?" Rito lifted his head and showed anime tears pouring out the side of his eyes. "That was the bravest thing I have ever done in my whole life! And I was rewarded with saying it to a girl I haven't even met before! And I was still rejected!" An aura of darkness took over the florist as Naruto matched his comical tears and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"It ain't your fault Rito! Stuff like this happens to people! Sometimes fate will slap us on the wrist, other times it whips out its cock and smacks you in the face with it! You just got the latter option is all!" Rito groaned in displeasure at his friend's failure at trying to cheer him up. "Look at me- Look at me man! This isn't the end! We know you can do it, we'll just try again I promise! This time, no wild cards!" Rito wearingly nodded his head in reluctant agreement as the two of them stood back up, not noticing the small crowd of cheering and happily sobbing students at the sight of the wonderful scene of friendship.

The two of them separated from each other as the tiny crowd started to fade and go back to their business. Naruto let out a deep sigh before walking over to his shoe cubby and smacked his head on the lockers. How the hell did this all happen? One moment, Rito had gathered up every ounce of courage and then some to finally confess to Haruna-chan after years of stalking. The next international wanted princess of Deviluke; who he had met the night before popped down and ruined everything in an instant.

After the mistaken confession, the bubbly girl pounced on him and demanded that they get married. The fuck was that? He was so stunned, he dropped his bag and jaw the instant she clung to him. Haruna had walked off and Rito had looked like he had been crotch shot by Thor and Hulk on both ends. It was painful, to say the least.

After Rito had begun his broken trek to school,(no doubt a muscular reflex due to the fact his brain was currently bye bye) Naruto had asked the alien princess to meet him at home where they could talk about this properly. He grabbed his bag and caught up to his slowly tending friend as he thought through everything that had happened. This really couldn't get any worse.

"Well, I see that your friends share your indecent and shameless acts of debauchery."

Naruto finally opened his eyes in slight wonder as he moved his head out of the locker and to the familiar voice. Low and behold, standing a few feet away from him was the girl he had accidentally felt up and fantasized yesterday. That underlining, peeved look was still plastered on her face as she gave him a miffed look. Naruto quickly put his head back into the locker to recompose himself, forgetting the plans he had for the girl besides him last night and the idea of a princess and her goons ruining his life.

Naruto lifted his head back up and looked at her with a friendly smile. "Well hey we meet again. And like a normal couple of people this time. That's an improvement. Although personally I enjoyed our first meeting over anything else." The dark-haired girl kept her angry stern look, even as her face started to burn red with a blush. "Well anyway, it was nice to see you again um..." He cupped his chin as he started to think intently before snapping his fingers and looking back to the girl "Kokegawa Yumi-chan!"

The girl's brow twitched intensely as she shut her eyes in anger and mashed her teeth. She furled up the papers in her hand and walked forward until she was only a few steps before the blond boy. Naruto's head shot down after she had hit him with the paper like a dog that had been misbehaving. Naruto looked up from his fallen spot at the girl's feet, his eyes mimicking the look of both a sad puppy and beaten baby seal.

"Let me tell you this instant Uzumaki-kun, I will not tolerate your misbehaving and shameless acts like the teachers and other students have." She pointed her wad of papers at his face as the boy actually flinched in fright, having Nam-like flashbacks of when he tainted the local swimming pool with blue dye and made everyone in a two mile radius a giant Smurf and was disciplined by his mother. "So you had better start shaping up or I will throw your butt out on the street so fast your head will spin. And unlike yesterday, this time it will hurt when you fall."

Despite all the intimidation and legitimate threats, Naruto couldn't subdue his cheeky bastard side and gave a weak smile, even as some sweat dripped down his face. "So you do remember yesterday, huh?"

Kotegawa walked out of the cubby rows after a large thud had been heard from everyone around. When they looked inside, they saw an upside-down blond with a pile of shoes covering him. A goofy smile on his face and a smoking red bump on the top of his head.

**########Prince########**

Above the peaceful school zone, a figure floated over the building with a pair of strange wings protruding out of her back. A cup held in her hands and a strange outfit covering her whole body. She saw the new complex and beamed a grand smile as a bird flying beside her froze in fright and flew the other direction.

_"I believe that this is the building the brute of a man was heading to before he so rudely abandoned you, Lala-sama."_

"Oh Peke, stop griping will you!" She told her head ornament as the hair clip seems to buckle slightly before keeping its stoic façade. "He was nice enough to offer us his home and I imposed on him so it is the least I can do to bring him back his food." Lala said as she lifted her hand and showed the cup of instant ramen she had picked up from Naruto's bag.

_"Lala-sama, are you really going to marry the Earthling?"_ The robot said with a phantom sense of worry and mistrust in the blond. _"He seems to be well below your grade of suitors. Also, I believe I have seen that man somewhere before but I can't put my theoretical finger on it."_

"Oh Peke, you worry too much. He is very nice and said that he would help me last night so I trust him." She flew down to the school and prepared to land. "Just let me do what I want."

**########King########**

Naruto kept his face firmly crunched into the surface of his desk as the school bell rang and motioned for the students to have their lunch time. He slowly lifted his head so that his eyes were in view, looking at the multitude of notes written in chalk on the blackboard. He hadn't written down a single note since his mind was racking what had happened in the morning. It wasn't like he took notes before but this time he had a legitimate reason.

He lifted his head up and leaned back, stretching out and receiving a satisfying crack from his spine resetting itself. He rubbed his lower back and groaned that he had only just reached the half-way point of the day. He always hated the long school days and the number it did on his hiding ability. No one around knew just how much he wanted to relax and let his tails swish about but that seat was seriously digging into them.

"He-e-e-e-ey there, Uzumaki! How you doin' today?" Naruto opened one of his eyes and met the enthusiastic voice of the girl in question. His vision was met with the form of two girls looking down at him in his seat, one of them sitting on his desk while the other was smiling at him from beside her. The one sitting on the desk was a pretty sandy-brown haired girl with an impressive figure and sultry smile gracing her face. The other was a girl with two ponytails and glasses, shorter compared to the other one. He groaned in disgust as he wiped his face with his hand.

"Risa. Mio. To what do I owe this unwanted visit for what I can only guess is an invitation to decadent acts of lust in the school's supply closet?"

"Oh Uzumaki, ye of so little faith. Although I can consider myself honored for your invitation and unknowingly fantasy place of doing it on campus" inadvertent blush from Naruto here "there are far more pressing matters at hand." Naruto now opened both eyes and looked at the girl with a hint of interest seen in his eyes. "For example, what the heck is wrong with Yuuki?"

Naruto turned over his shoulder to the seat directly behind him to see Rito with the still vacant look of morbid resignation on his face. A few flies roaming around his head for good measure. "Yeah, he hasn't reacted or moved for the whole time we've been here. Even when the teacher called on him Yuuki didn't react." Mio said with a tone of worry in her voice.

Naruto gulped quietly at the state his best friend was in at the moment. His eyes roamed to the side to see Haruna with a look of pain and disappointment looking down at her bento. "Aw, it isn't anything to worry about" he said, trying to fake the best normal voice he could in a time of crisis. "He just started to watch a scary show yesterday and he is still a little freaked out by it. Nothing to worry about." The two exuberant girls both looked at each other and hummed a noise of reluctant agreement.

"Well anyway, you two should probably go back to your job of molesting Haruna-chan and being the local deviants." The girls gave him a dry glare as he picked up his bag and put it on his desk with an ecstatic smile on his face. "I've got a date with a special little ramen of mine. A nice little miso with an extra helping of meat and new type of noodles to check out." He licked his lips as the two girls just sighed at the level of ecstasy he showed for those noodles.

"I've got that baby right here in my bag." He opened up the flap and peeked inside. His face portrayed no other notion besides happiness as he closed the flap.

"I've got that baby right here in my bag." He opened it again and got the same result. He reached inside and nervously started to pilfer through his bag as he started to hyperventilate. "Okay, this isn't happening. This isn't happening. I'm gonna close my eyes-yeah. And when I open them up again, it'll be ther-it isn't there."

"It's okay, Uzumaki. Just breath. It'll be okay."

"Aw man, that was my whole lunch for the day. And I used up my daily ramen privilege so I can't get another. Plus the school doesn't give free lunch." He clamped his hands around his head as he let out a groan of displeasure. "This day can't possibly get any worse."

And if on cue, our favorite pervert ran through the door. No not the Naruto one, the teenage To Love-ru one named Saruyama.

"Naruto you lowly, no good, son of a bitch! I can't believe you would betray our pact to never get a girl while we know each other and would be lonely for the rest of our lives!" Naruto looked at Saruyama through his fingers as his friend seemed to be moments from seething with anger.

"Saru, I've got no idea what you are talking about and I don't remember ever making a pact with you ya psycho."

"You know you bastard! You know full well what you did to us!" Saru yelled at the top of his lungs with tears streaming down his face as he pointed viciously at the lazily blond. "While we were all enjoying our lives, you went and got the hottest girlfriend I have ever seen!"

Naruto stayed absolutely silent before slowly lifting his head out of his hands and looking at his friend, the two girls had looks of shock on their faces while Rito still stayed catatonic. "Whatcha talking about monkey-boy?"

"I'm talking about that smoking hot girl at the entrance that is calling your name! She's dressed up in the weirdest cosplay I've ever seen and has a tail coming out of her ass! Plus she's got this awesome pink hair and green eyes!"

Naruto's face went pale as he just looked at his friend as he continued to list off the features of the familiar figure. As the two girls listened intently to what he was saying, Naruto was having a nervous meltdown in his head. _'Awwwwww Shit! Shit! Shit on a Stick! It's her! Lala came to school, she actually came to school! Fuuuuuuuck well my life is over!' _He grabbed his head as veins started to appear all over his head and in his eyes._ 'Wait! That might not be her. Yeah, I know dozens of strangely dressed, pink haired girls asking for me at school. Yeah. Yeah.'_ Naruto stopped his one way journey through denial as he came to the realization of a full proof way to prove if it was Lala or not.

"Hey Saru."

"Huh?"

"Did that girl have big tits?"

"Huge."

"Oh For All That Is Holy Fucking My Life Sideways With A Stick!" Naruto stormed out of the classroom as he left his friends watching him wide eyed as he left. Haruna was surprised at his outburst and watched him leave; wondering what had got him so riled up. And finally, Rito came out of his fugue state and noticed what was happening.

"Wait? Who wants to fuck sideways?"

**########Prince########**

"Whoa! Who is she?"

"I've never seen her before!"

"Is that a transfer student or something?"

"Maybe she is a cosplayer and she got lost?"

"Y-yeah sure, but... Isn't she beautiful?" Lala looked around at the stunned and admiring looks of boys and girls alike as she walked through the halls. As she passed by several rooms, she started to unknowingly gather several dozen boys who all looked at her with lust and wonder. All of this passed over her head as she was adamant on her task at hand.

"Naruuuuuuuuutoooooooo? Where arrrrrrreee yooooooouuuu? Naruuuuuuuutoooooooooo?" Lala walked forward with her hands behind her back, the cup of ramen nestled in her hands. Peke noticed the looks of amazement that all the children around her were having and couldn't help but scoff at the futility of their hopes in the face of his mistress. Two of the bravest of the group came forward and met the new girl as she walked the halls.

"Hey there beautiful. Are you a part of the drama club or some kind of modeling club? Is there something we can help you with maybe?"

"Y-yeah. I bet we could help you find this Naruto guy if you want?" Lala looked bewildered before giving them a genuine smile about that offer.

"Really? You can help me find Naruto? That's really-"

"LALA NO!" The pink haired princess looked to her side to see Naruto jumping down the stairs and running to meet the girl before she could make a mistake. He ran up to her as she gleefully waved and called for him. "I told you to go home. What are you doing here?"

"I just came by because you dropped this." She brought up her hand and showed him his missing cup of ramen he had dropped in the street. He gaped down at the cup of noodles in her as she gleefully giggled at his expression. "Here you go."

Naruto's lips quivered as his shaky hands slowly neared the cup in her hands. His eyes were watering and incomprehensible noises were leaving his lips as he grasped the cup and fell to his knees. He held the cup in the air as a strange holy light fell on him and a chorus of angelic singing rang through the entire hallway, earning several confused looks from the other students.

"La-la-la-la-Lala!" He jumped back to his feet as he looked at the princess with joyful eyes. "Wh-where did you find this? How did you know it was mine?"

"Well I found it after I met you on the street and it must have fallen out of your bag. I just thought I would return it."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto hugged the girl as tightly as he could as he laughed in joy and the joined in as well. After the moment of euphoria ended, Naruto came back to Earth and moved the girl to arms' length. "Wait! This is bad! Lala, you have to go home quickly before-"

"Hey Naruto, who's this?" Naruto's body hitched as he quickly turned around to see Saruyama in front of a group of confused male students. Naruto cursed in his mind as for the first time in his whole life it started to work at a moderately fast pace. He looked through his options and routes of choice as he tried to think of a suitable excuse for why this girl behind him knew who he was. If he could use a little tact, he would be able to get out of this scot-free.

"Oh-um-well, you see, this girl here is-"

"I'm his wife! We're getting married!"

The army of boys in front of them all gaped at the no hesitant answer as Naruto felt a concrete weight drop in his bowel.

_'Oh Lala, you take tact and do it Old Yeller style, don't you?'_

"Wife! What does she mean wife!?"

"He's married?"

"He gets that hot piece of ass!"

"Have they kissed?"

"I bet they've already done it!"

"That bastard! Tainting such a beautiful girl like that!"

Naruto blanked at the rage fueled comment being sent his way as Lala put a finger to her lip and tilted her head in confusion. He felt his stomach turn and twist as he thought through all possible options now presented to him. He looked down at the ramen noodles still in his grasp (as for the second time), his brain racking through what he should do. He could stand and fight, but he didn't feel like being expelled. He could try to explain to these hormone fueled adolescents what was happening and that it was all just a little misunderstanding. Or...

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." A tear slowly dragged down his face as he seemed to be contemplating a life-threatening decision. He pulled back and threw the cup as strong as he could, the contents exploding all over Saruyama's face as the other teens looked on in shock. Naruto did a quick turn on his toes as he grabbed Lala's wrist and pulled her along.

"Run!"

"After them!" The leader of 'The Lonely Hormonal Teen Brigade', Saruyama, issued the order and the boy's all ran after the couple already a fair ways down the hall.

Naruto had a look of panic and desperation as his feet dashed and carried him along while he tried to find a route to run. Unbeknownst to him, the pink alien princess in his grasp was looking on in surprise as he did a copy of his chivalrous act from last night. Her eyes softened as she looked on in admiration at his kindness.

**########King########**

"*Huff* It is so much work to put away all of the equipment." The busty brunette of the disciplinary committee quarried to herself as she walked into the girl's locker room. She was the only female student left after her P.E. class had ended, being alone in the entire changing room. After she had volunteered to put away all of the sports equipment, all she had to do was take a shower and change into her uniform.

She slowly took off her P.E shirt and slid her shorts down her shapely thighs. Kotegawa thought about everything she had to concern herself with for the rest of the day. She had a test review in her Math and Japanese, which she could probably take easily. And also a quiz in her History class, which she had to look over again. But her biggest job was to once again make sure the principal was behaving in a manner fit a man of his ranking. Honestly, was there anyone else who acted like that on this planet?

_(Meanwhile, thousands of light years away, several perverts in a home owned shop on the sleaziest, most depraved space market in the galaxy all sneezed.)_

Yui's thoughts were suddenly overcome with the images of a cocky, shameless blond who teased her like a child. She made a cute, childish pout in her solitude as she remembered his smug attitude he showed to the girl. Acting like he was better than the rules enforced by the school system. And she would never forget what he did to her yesterday.

Kotegawa undid the clip at the back of her bra and pulled the straps from off her shoulders. She noticed how that tight feeling had suddenly disappeared at the unhooking of her bra. She felt a small grimace and let out an irritated sigh as she placed the bra in her locker next to her 'personal' undergarments. That had been the third one in the last few months that had gotten too small for her. She had to start buying new underwear to feel comfortable and she felt embarrassed at the fact of having to constantly change. Who knows what Onii-chan would have said if he found out about this embarrassing fact?

As she turned the faucet and the shower head let out hot water, she was once again brought back to the thought of that whiskered boy. If he ever found out about this embarrassing secret, she wouldn't know what to do. He must have been some kind of sexual deviant and pervert to be making comments and innuendoes like that. She had heard stories about how the freshman had challenged and mocked the seniors of their school. And how he had gotten himself into several situations where he had fought and brawled those upperclassmen, walking away victorious and cocky.

She re-opened her eyes in the relaxing downpour of warm water as she thought through what the rumors had said. About how that Uzumaki boy only hurt seniors who bullied and abused their underclassmen. And now that she had some time to think, that incident from yesterday evening was not entirely his fault. He even tried to keep her safe when they had fallen together. Even if the result was not totally desirable (she told herself, no matter what shameless thoughts had reared their ugly heads) he didn't mean to do all of that.

"Perhaps," she said as she had come close to finish washing her body. "Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him. It isn't his fault."

**########Prince########**

"Damn. Damn. Damn! Nowhere to hide!" The former prince yelled to himself as he tried to find a suitable place to hide with the strange charge still holding his hand. Behind the two of them was an army of single, pissed teenagers who were going to rip through them like sheet paper. Naruto was confident if he tried he could take them, but he just knew that they would at least try to cripple him for life given the chance.

Currently, Naruto was trying to find a Clubroom he could duck into with the princess besides him. Wait for some time for the fire to wither and die before he could explain what was happening.

Sadly, no luck so far.

*Open*

"Welcome to the Newspaper Club, where we vow to tell the school the whole truth no matter what! Naruto-San, is it true that you have already preformed the 'Dirty Sanc-"

*Close*

*Open*

"Hey, this is the Model Club. We find the prettiest people in this school and showcase them to the world. Say there young lady, you seem to have just the right stu-"

*Close*

*Open*

"Hello, this is the Rational Usage and Fundamental Application in Everyday Life of **TENTACLES! Mmmmmmmmm-"**

***Slam the fucking door shut!***

Shit! What the hell? Every door he took brought him to an even worse situation than the one he was presently in. And what the hell was that tentacle thing? Who would authorize something like that? Wait, never mind, they had that principal as a boss so that could be expected.

"Dammit! Nowhere to go!" He looked over his shoulder to see Lala with the same puzzled expression she had when they started running and the virgins had all started to froth at the mouth. "Hey Lala, don't suppose you have a solution to all of this? Maybe you could fly us out?"

"Ummm." The girl pondered intently on what to do as she ignored the situation behind her. Her smile returned in full glory as she snapped her fingers and reached for something behind her, she pulled out her strange cell phone and pressed a button. The same familiar light appeared as bracelet the girl wore yesterday appeared in front of her.

"Pyon~ Pyon~ Warp-kun!"

"That teleport thing? Will that work?"

"Yep! Watch!" She pressed a button and the two were covered in a blinding light that covered the entire hallway. Every student around them covered their eyes to protect themselves from being blinded. Soon the light faded and normalcy returned to the hallway. The mob lowered their arm covers as the two people they were chasing had suddenly disappeared. Saruyama walked forward to where they last were and looked down at the strange sight before him.

"A-are these their clothes?"

**########King########**

The blinding light faded as all he could see was the darkness provided by the inside if his eyelids. He kept calm and let the sounds around him reach his ears. There were no death threats, no surprised gasps, no yells of 'Get him'. So far it seemed good.

Naruto let out a small sigh as his heart stopped racing and his blood cooled down. He then noticed that he seemed to be colder than he was a moment ago. His hands fell down to his lap and-. Wait, was that his...? And were those...? Was he...

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh they're gone. Yeah, Pyon~ Pyon~ Warp-kun can teleport people but it can't bring clothes with us. That's why I was naked yesterday."

"You didn't just lose Peke! You were naked!" His abrupt turn to the well-endowed and naked princess behind him made him blush and almost explode from a nose bleed. He tried to compose himself and calm down, not wanting to get excited when his pants were nowhere to be found. He turned back around and went into a kneeling position, trying to hide his manhood from the unknown open.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes before opening them completely and gazing at the peculiar sight before him. A cartoon like cat head that looked directly at him, surrounded by some strange pink background. He tilted his head before poking the cat face, feeling a strange but familiar sensation beneath its visage.

"Mmmmm~."

Naruto's eyes widened instantly as he looked up from his kneeling position on the floor. Before his eyes was a slender, heart-shaped rump that leads up a slim back and to the face of a horrified, blushing brunette looking over her shoulder. His face went white as snow and his eyes were darkened in fright at what he had just done. And to the same girl no less! Obviously, he had to be in the female locker room because the modest, humble before him was only in her panties and it looked like she was pulling them up.

The two high schoolers both had furious crimson blushes as they both looked at each other speechless, the princess lost in all the awkward confusion. Naruto struggled to think of another excuse and apology to break the uncomfortable atmosphere between them.

"H-hey there Yumi-chan. I-I guess we both got caught with our pants down, huh? B-but wow, you look really good. I never would have thought kitty panties though."

"STUPID PERVERTED SHAMELESS HENTAI RAPING MOLESTER FLASHING BASTARD!"

All throughout the school, earth shaking thuds and painful screams could be heard as the worst disciplinary beating of the century took place.

**########Prince########**

Mikan sat on her couch as she read through the latest issue of her mother's fashion magazine. She had to admit, Kaa-San and Kushina-San had the best tastes she had ever seen when it came to dressing people up. She had to wonder if those two could bring out the best looking factors of anyone they met.

She checked the clock once again as she grew worried about the lateness her brother and friend were taking to come home. If was pot night and she had spent a long time working on all of the ingredients to make it just right. Not too spicy or bitter for Rito. But sweet enough for Naruto to not complain about the vegetables.

Just as she was about to turn on the TV to calm her nerves, she got several knocks on the door to shake her out of her worry. The young girl lifted herself off the couch and walked to her front door, opening it up for the two of them.

"Hey, what took you so long? I was getting wor- Oh my gosh! Rito!" The little sister panicked at the shell shocked, pale form of her older brother. His right arm over the shoulder of his best friend for support to their house.

"Sowwy, Gifan. Kifo wat surm vah mevs foray amd kasxnt hean ghe sirm."

"Well, what happened that he got so scar-" Mikan stopped her questioning as she noticed that she barely even understood the explanation given to her. She looked up at her blond friend to see his face covered in black bruises scuff marks. His eyes and cheeks were swollen and blood was still dripping from his nose. "Naruto! What happened to you?"

"Mung Horky." He waved her off as he lowered the mummy to the floor where he stayed motionless on the ground. Mikan gaped at the strange happenings and circumstances surrounding the story in front of her. She then noticed a pink haired teen in a strange costume behind her front gate, waiting for her friend to come back.

"Wh-what's happening here? Naruto, who is that?"

"I'll try and explain this later." Naruto said as he fixed his jaw and lowered some of the swelling on his beaten face. "Just make sure that the Crypt Creeper gets some food and rest, 'kay?" He walked off and told the new girl to follow him as Mikan was left there standing in her doorway, shocked and speechless of what was happening around her. Just then, the lifeless corpse at her feet seemed to move some and recognize its surrounding.

"Huh? Mikan? Where am I? What day is it?"

**########King########**

Naruto sat on the edge of the hill that leads into the clearing underneath the bridge. Now that he had some time to think, the events of the day started to pile and bear down on him in full. He lost his ramen, embarrassed in front of his friends and chased across the school and finally, ending up naked behind the girl he met yesterday and once again touching her butt.

He lowered his head in his folded arms and lap, a horrible depression washing over him. His dignity and humility, gone in a flash of white light. Now that had to be poetic.

To make matters worse, his tails and ears were cramped as hell.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong? Why did you become serious all of a sudden?" Naruto partially lifted his head and looked over at the smiling girl standing beside him. He felt a mixture of anxiety, anger, understanding and confusion at all of the choices this girl had made with him.

"Lala. Why are you here?" His voice had lost all quirkiness and lightheartedness as he looked at her with a serious point. "Why did you come back here after last night? Weren't you going to go home?"

"Well you said that I could stay with you if in needed so I did." She said with a little smile and giggled like it was nothing.

"But why are you going to stay here again? Shouldn't you go home?"

"But married couples live with each other on E-arth, right?" She had her smile still plastered on her face before she felt her cheeks being pinched and slightly pulled by her blond friend again.

"But when the hell did we get married? You can't decide that kind of crap on your own!"

"Namuuuuuko, wet rooo!" Lala's arms were flying around as she protested the treatment of her cheeks.

_"You Monster! How could you do this to Lala-sama's face?"_

"Shut it head clip! And on that matter, stick to her a little tougher! If you fall off, she doesn't have any clothes and she gets enough gazing from just wearing this outfit."

Naruto let go of her cheeks as she rubbed her sore face and grumbled a little. Saying something akin to 'You meanie' as Naruto let his seething displeasure out away from her. After she finished soothing her face, she looked up at Naruto with those puppy eyes. "So, do you not like me?"

Naruto turned around in surprise at what she said and was met with a look of secluded pain and the look of someone who didn't know she did something bad. He felt his heart sink and will waver at the way she looked so scared at what he was going to say next, like his next words would decide her whole life. Oh god, how could he be such an insensitive asshole! She was eccentric, yeah, but that doesn't mean he should punish her for it. He, more than anyone else she knew, should understand her need to run away from the seclusion. He palmed his face as he choose his next words carefully, trying not to hurt the poor princesses' feelings.

"No-no Lala. I-it's just- I'm sorry." He looked down at the dirt as he couldn't bring himself to look up at the poor girl. "I know that you hate the idea of going home and having to go back to-to all of that. But it was just a surprise to me to hear you say you want to stay here and marry me. I know you are a sweet girl, and your intentions weren't bad. But to marry a guy you just met, who doesn't even like you like that. Is that what you really want?"

"It's okay. I can live with it."

"Okay. No. Back up. Something's wrong with statement."

"Naruto, my will for what I want to do is stronger than steel. And if I can become free" she made a victorious gesture as she brought her arms in. "Then I guess I can marry you."

"Excuse me, Lady Will. Something's wrong with that confession!"

_"Lala-sama. Don't tell me..." _Both Naruto and Lala looked up at the talking head piece as it seemed to realize a horrible truth. _"You are marrying this human so you don't have to go through any more interviews, are you?"_

"Peke, shush! Don't reveal my master plan!"

"NOTHING 'MATSER' ABOUT THAT PLAN, LADY!"

"LALA-SAMA!"

The two teen royalties turned around in surprise as they saw a tall, strangely dressed figure standing at the top of the hill overlooking them. The white-haired man was out of breath and looking at them tiredly, ignoring the dog making his leg a chew toy.

"Zastin! What are you doing here?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"I finally found you, my princess!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead, standing as tall as he could with the poise and grace of a high ranking royal soldier. The image completely ruined by the dog chewing on him. "I have searched high and low for you, your highness. I have been arrested, chased, bitten, lost and teased by these strange sidewalk women telling me I could have a good time for a finite amount of local E-arth money. But I have finally found you and am taking you back home."

"Seriously, where do you guys keep coming from? And do none of you understand pronunciation?"

"No Zastin!" Lala said sternly as she stood her ground in front of her childhood guard. "I will not! I have a reason to stay here on E-arth now. This man" she gestured to the horrified blond behind her, obviously regretting his decision to come outside. "Is my fiancé!"

Zastin jumped back in shock at the piece of news. The princess had never enjoyed the company of even the highest official royalty in the galaxy, let alone some lowly human on an underdeveloped world. "You've chosen this man to take the greatest honor of being the next in line for royalty? I thought that he had kidnapped you and was doing horrible things to you for his perverted pleasure!"

"Why is my reputation being destroyed by people who haven't even met me?!"

"No, this man is the one I shall spend my life with. So go back to daddy and tell him this is over!" Lala screamed out as Zastin seemed to lose his stupid presence and was left with the look of a professional.

"I can't do that Lala-sama. I was given the order to bring you back home and I made a vow to do just that. I would be ashamed to leave you here with a strange Earthling and an iffy marriage proposal. So" he turned to the strange human and looked at him with vicious eyes, causing Naruto to stiffen and prepare for anything.

The odd man reached to his side and dashed forward, appearing in front of the human in an instant. His arm flashed and Naruto felt a sense of dread wash over him, urging him to jump back and run! A large blast of air and a loud slash was all he heard as the dust fell and revealed the man with a huge sword in his hand.

"I shall test this man myself."

"And is your version of testing people trying to cut them to chunks and kill them?" Zastin just stood there, contemplating what he said. Before lunging at him again with his sword at the ready. "Are you just avoiding the question?!"

"Stop trying to weasel your way out of your punishment, human!" He grabbed the sword with both hands and started to swing it around at quick speeds, the blade cutting through the air just an inch from the running boy's face. "This will not end until you are dead at my feet!"

_'Shit! This is bad'_. Naruto panicked as the sword came close to cleaving his face off. The guard's swings were lightning fast and he was running out of space to jump back to. He don't want to fight back and reveal his true nature or who knows what will happen? But without his full strength, he wouldn't last long and this man was obviously tenacious. Naruto tripped back and Zastin jumped up in the air and held the sword over his head, ready to cut the blond into two. Naruto ran behind an abandoned car and looked up at the descending man. His sword would cut right through the steel and he had nowhere else to run to. He opened his eye slowly as he hid behind the car.

"Fuck it."

Zastin's sword cut the car and a blast of dust shot up in his face. They all waited withheld breath, Peke and Lala in horror while Zastin had a sense of accomplishment wash over him. He prepared to lift his sword back up off the corpse but found a heavy resistance in his way. He tried to pull back with more force and gained some edge but still found it tough.

"That was scary. Almost got me with that, didn't you?" The dust finally spread as Zastin saw the image of the teen with his foot planting the sword tip into the ground. But what was truly strange was that now the boy had two inhuman ears coming out the top of his head, appearing red and fluffy. He finally noticed that four swinging tails were waving behind the boy's back, also crimson red with the tips frosted in white. The boy looked up at the man before him, two fangs appearing out of his mouth with his smirk.

"I-impossible."

"Here" Naruto pulled back and tightened his right hand into a strong fist. "Let me pay you back!" Naruto punched Zastin in the face and sent him careening into the other side of the bridge's underside. Lala looked on in shock as the usually funny, carefree human now had a look of anger and four tails on his rear. The boy walked forward and tried to meet with the guard before the crater exploded and Naruto's eyes widened again.

Zastin appeared in front of him with his sword in hand, pulled back and ready to cut the boy into pieces. Naruto grit his teeth and readied himself, those few karate lessons he took as a kid and all those kung-fu movies taking root in his movements. The boy continued to back step and doge the swings, doing greatly better than he did without the strange appendages coming out of him. Only a few cuts appearing on his cheeks and arms.

He dodged the sword again and jumped into Zastin's space, earning a surprised look from the man. He pulled back and instinctually let some of his natural power into his fist, punching into the crossed guard of the man's arms. He was sent grinding back as his feet dug trenches into the ground beneath him. As he stopped, his forearms were slightly smoking and he brought his arms down, looking fiercely at the boy and earning and equal glare from the boy.

"This... This was not what I was anticipating." He lowered his arms and stood up, brushing some dust off his demonic looking armor. "I was under the impression that Lala-sama was enticed by a human ruffian. But..."

"I never would have suspected you were a Konoian."

Naruto's eyes furrowed at his statement. "You've heard of us?"

"Everyone on this side of the universe knows about Konoha and what happened 9 years ago. I have to say, of all the possibilities and choices Lala-sama had, I never would have believed she would have chosen one of the 100 Refugees to be her fiancé."

"100 Refugees? What's that?"

_"Lala-sama, have you not heard about that story?"_ The girl shook her head and looked up at her head piece. _"It is said that 9 years ago, the main military force of the planet of Konoha staged a Coup d'état against the monarchy in power. Sadly, at the time the position of power was filled by a prince at the age of 6 and he was presumed KIA in the overthrow."_ Naruto's eyes glazed over in nostalgic pain at the horrible memories, but went unnoticed by the others around him. _"After the battle was finished and the child was killed, the planet was to go under permanent closing and be inaccessible to any other planet in the solar system."_

Naruto portrayed no expression but felt a strange ping in his heart. This was the first he had ever heard of this after all the years that passed. But when you were isolated on a planet that made no interaction with further space then possibly Mars that was to be expected.

_"But just before the planet became locked, a small number of the population was able to escape by ship or teleport. But the power in charge tried to stop this matter at any cost. Out of the thousands that tried to escape that doomed planet, only 100 were successful. And those few spread out across the galaxy and stars, trying to find a way to live that suited them."_

Lala was breathless at the realization of this matter. "That's-that's horrible."

"Of course no one actually knows where those 100 fortunate souls had escaped to or what they are doing. But the planet itself is still under lockdown and the only ones able to leave its orbit are those that have joined in the force that locked it down, The Uchiha Army." Zastin said as he finished the story, still keeping the fox boy in his sights. "But even before that, it was suspected that the real control of that planet lied in the hands of an elder council that used the past monarchs as nothing more than puppets. Ever since the takeover, the Uchiha have been in control, selling their services and weapons on the market and making contracts with other planets to fix their personal issues with other races. Konoha doesn't even have its peace treaty with the other five neighboring bodies anymore. Choosing to do business with free roaming organizations and terrorist cells they come in contact with."

"But even before that Deviluke wasn't on the best terms with Konoha, right?" The blond finally threw in his two cents as the others looked towards him. "Before the last war there was a treaty between the two planets, but when their opinions diverged and the council chose to declare itself on the other side of the war, there was no other action left to take but fight. The only real reason it took the other side was because it could sell its fighting power better on that side."

"Yes, for such a young man you seem to know that piece of history very well."

"I was very well educated before coming to Earth. Besides I'm only half Konoian, I'm human on my mother's side."

"Even so" Zastin resumed his fighting stance and grasped his sword tightly. "Heritage doesn't hold place in this battle and decision. I must still defeat you and bring Lala-sama home." He lunged forward and started to swipe his blade, the tip only making small cuts on the boy's body. As the two of them continued to maneuver and run around town, Zastin continued to try and cut the boy as the Konoian made several attempts to smash the man's face. Lala growing wings and following after the two of them by watching from above.

Naruto and Zastin arrived in a gravel filled area with strange metal tracks bolted to the ground. Zastin held the sword in front of him and couldn't help but smirk at the state of the battle. Even though he hadn't made any direct hits, it was obvious if he continued like this he would win. The cuts had gathered and some were bleeding as Naruto was on one knee, panting slightly from the extensive dodging and battle. It was clear that even though the boy had immense speed, power and stamina gifted by his race, he had almost no experience in difficult fights like this. If he continued like this, victory was a guarantee.

"It seems like this battle is toward my favor lad. You should resign to your fate and go peacefully." Naruto stopped his deep breathing and smirked, warning Zastin of something he didn't know. "What's so funny?"

"You think just because you are stronger, you are going to win this fight." Naruto stood back up and walked back across the tracks luring Zastin to move forward to follow him. "I've spent all of my days working towards living my life. Even if you are better, my will and expertise will help me ensure victory. And besides" he smiled and retracted his tails and ears. "I have Thomas-kun to finish this battle for me."

"Thomas-kun? Who is Thomas-kun?"

"Him."

Zastin looked to the side and was met head on with a long, giant metal machine barreling into him, sending him flying into the air. Naruto covered his eyes as he watched the body sail through the sky and land on the streets. From above, Lala lifted her arms in a goal position.

"It's good!"

Naruto nodded as he started running up the green hill, arriving in the streets and seeing Zastin pick himself up from the cracked pavement. "N-no! Not like this! Not until Lala-sama comes back with me!"

Lala dropped down in front of the injured guard. "Mooh~ Zastin! Why can't you just leave me alone? I want to stay here!"

"No Lala-sama! You must come back home with us! It is imperative that you make a decision from the people you have met!"

Naruto watched from the sideline as the two aliens continued to argue about the predicament. He continued to watch and listen to Zastin's reasoning as he clenched both his teeth and fists. Finally, his patience ran its end and he stepped forward, grabbing the both of them by the shoulders and pushing them apart.

"Enough!" Both parties looked at him in surprise as he looked at them both with a very pissed off look. He looked to Zastin "Do you understand what she is going through?"

"Wh-Huh?"

"Could you even begin to understand what she is doing and why she is doing this? The loneliness and pain someone feels when they are stuck behind the walls of a place they can't ever get out of? Of having everything they do decided and chosen for them, no freedom or chance to have your voice heard or your wishes granted? Those people who have to live up to expectations thrown on to them and never get to have a chance to make their own decisions?"

Lala and Zastin looked at him in shock; even Peke was silent as Naruto protected his master's wishes to be free, looking up at the starry sky. "Even if it is irresponsible and stupid, could you blame her? When she knows that everything out there is just in her grasp, and all she had to do is run to it? It's too much." He scratched his head and turned to head back home, hopefully the little blood and cuts wouldn't attract attention. "Just do what you have to, but you shouldn't control her like that."

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped his walk and turned around at the notice of a strange tone in the girl's voice. "I-I thought you were such a nice guy for taking me in and helping me like this. But what you just said is what I have felt for most of my life." She clutched the space above her heart as a light blush spread over her cheeks. "I didn't think that anyone I would meet could understand why I never wanted this, but you just said everything I've wanted to do since I came to age."

"I want to be free. To make my own life and my own decisions. And to spend my life with whomever I wanted. And..." She looked over at the stunned blond as she let a beautiful smile spread over her face. "I want that to be you."

"Wh-Huh?"

"Naruto! Marry me!" Lala tackled him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled up to him under his chin.

"What-no no no. I don't mean it like that! Hey Zastin, shouldn't you be- Oh Come On!" A few feet away, Zastin was wiping the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as his sniffles reached his ears.

"That-that-that was s-so bea-beautiful! I was wrong about you sir! You are a wonderful person! And you have my blessing!"

"You're fucking kidding right! I never said I would marry her!" He wanted to protest more but looked down and was beaten by the look of Lala's emerald puppy eyes, beating his iron will and resolution into a fine paste. He struggled to argue but found no ground to fight back. "But... I guess if she wants to stay here for a while... She can stay with me."

Lala almost cried and screamed in happiness as she embraced him even tighter and Naruto only lowly chuckled as he patted her head. Lala grabbed his hand and tried to lead him to her new home.

"Wait." Naruto looked back to see Zastin standing there, making no actions to stop them anymore. "May I know the name of the man who has won over the princess?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

**########Prince########**

Naruto and Lala walked through the door to his house and sat on the couch, taking a deep breath. Lala looked around the first level of her new home and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy. "It's so beautiful."

Naruto looked up from the couch. "What are you saying? You've been here before."

"Yeah but I was intruding then. Now I'm home."

Naruto looked at her with mild amusement before making a small smile. "Yeah. Welcome home." He stood up and let his tail and ears finally come out in the open. He sat down and tried to take a breather from the event of the day before slightly yelping in surprise. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Lala had gripped one of his tails tightly. "What are you doing?"

"Ano... I wanted to see what happened when your tail was grabbed. You don't react like how I thought you would."

"Yeah. My tails are more like limbs then appendages. They can move and react how I want them to. Sort of like an arm or leg."

"Oh really?" She said with a mischievous smile before rubbing her fingers underneath the tails and making Naruto sit up, try to hold back a strangled laugh. She continued as such before Naruto failed to hold it in and was starting to laugh out loud, his lungs hurting and sides aching as the new tenant tickled his tails.

"St-st-hahahaha-stop!" He tried to reach for anything to help him in this situation and found something warm to grab.

"Ah!"

Naruto felt the tickling stop as he looked up to see Lala with a red face and a moan on her lips. He looked at his hand and saw her tail wiggle in his hand as she tried not to scream in pain/pleasure. "Well, looks like I found your weakness, huh?" He continued to play with her tail as she fell on the couch and started to spasm with her voice screaming out. Her hands started to shoot around and she found something to grab. And she found something.

"Mmmm!"

Lala barley opened her eyes to see that she had grabbed one of Naruto ears on his head. And it looked like he was having a similar reaction to the engagement as she was. She summoned her momentary return of strength and scratched them, earning a groan from the male. They continued this little game before they both lost their strength and fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Heh, welcome to Earth."

**########King########**

**"So she is staying on that planet huh?"**

_"Yes my lord. She has found a suitable husband on this planet and is hoping to stay for the foreseeable future. I shall stay here on watch and make sure that Lala-sama is comfortable in this new environment. I will also be judging and keeping watch over this new suitor and seeing if he measures up to your standards."_

**"All right. Make sure that she is safe until I can come myself. Also Zastin, what is the name of my apparent future successor."**

The line was silent for a few moments so Zastin could compose himself. _"My lord, milady has fallen for one of the Refugee Konoian. I initially believed he was trash but after some experience, I have found that he may be one of the most suitable people for the princess. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am sorry for any inconveniences my lord."_ Zastin waited for a reply but received none from the other side of the communicator. _"Sir?"_

**"Sorry Zastin, I was occupied for a moment. Just stay there and I shall contact you about the next move to make."**

_"Of course sir. I shall make base camp on E-arth until further instruction."_

**"It's called Earth Zastin. Believe me; it's more convenient to learn that now before it's too late."** The small hand flipped the switch and the image of the guard was gone as he sat in his throne.

**"Uzumaki? Heh, man the universe has a way of working itself out."**

"What did you say Otou-sama?" A quiet and kind voice said from in the throne room. Alongside the voice was another, more outgoing one.

"Yeah Chichiue, you said something about work?"

**"Nothing girls."** His shadowed face made a devilish smirk as his tail whipped in front of him.

**"Just an old name rearing its ugly head again."**

**########Prince########**

**_Done_**

**_Hohoho, and the treachery continues huh? (Just imagine that said with the Connery accent)_**

**_Got to make more of these as fast as I can. I want to get as many more chapter of Inequal, Prince and most of all, Titania. If I can get I right, Naruto could be meeting up with our favorite little red-head by the end of the month._**

**_Also, I may be adding some more stuff to this series as a basis and making it a little more interesting. Hopefully, not an idea that will come back and blow up in my face._**

**_On an unrelated note, has anyone seen Magi. It's surprisingly funny and good. Reminds me a little of Negima. *Wink* *Wink*_**

**_ReadxReview_**

**_Thanks and goodbye_**


	5. The Start of Things to Come

Ex-Prince of Konoha, New King of Deviluke

Trouble 5: The Start of Things to Come

Disclaimer: said in thick german accent, "I Own Nothing!"

Bad joke but on with the show!

CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT PHONE PLAN THAT GUY'S GOT? I WILL PAY A FORTUNE FOR IT, SERIOUSLY! ANYONE?! AT&T AIN'T GOT THAT SHIT! (Mobile Phone Omake Ch.)

**########Prince########**

In the classroom of Sainan High's first years, a certain blond haired Konoian had his head resting on his arms and desk. His eyes fluttering as he found it just a difficult task to keep his eyes open. He pulled as much effort as he could to lift his lead covered head and look up at the blackboard as a shaky Honekawa-sensei continued his lesson.

Something about trigonometry and the use of different triangles in separate quadrants to discern a unit circle. And the formulas of Sin, Cos and Tan using the coordinates to find-

...

Oh shit! He passed out again.

Naruto furiously shook his head back and forth and slapped his cheeks. Earning several curious and worried glances from his classmates as he just nonchalantly nodded in their directions. Naruto leaned his head on his fist as he held himself up on the desk. He just looked forward as he paid almost no attention to the lesson at hand. He wasn't exactly book-smart, if that's what you called it. And he could live with that.

Naruto was feeling very stressed out at the moment. And most of it was caused by the new tenant of his household.

It had been about two weeks since Lala had come down from the skies and came crashing into his bathtub. And about two weeks since she had proposed to him and gotten him mixed back up in all of this galactic bull-shit. What did he do? Did he make you angry up there?

She had eaten a good chunk of his ramen supply in the cupboard. Which meant when mom was back home, he was going to be hung by his ears for the missing cups. And also, he had to do something about Lala before his mom actually came back home. He didn't want to know how his mother would react when she saw the girl he had been hiding in his house for the last few weeks. But nothing good was to come of it.

Over the last two weeks, he had tried his best to integrate the plucky girl to their society. Showing her the books he read and television that the people of Earth watched the most. Unfortunately the only books he read were manga and he had to censor her from some of the shows that cluttered the TV. Since she was new here, she was highly impressionable to what she saw and heard. God knows he didn't want her becoming anything like Mama June.

And whenever he was taking a shower or bath, she decided to intrude and join him. The blond fox was finding it harder and harder to look away from her intoxicating form every time she followed him in. And when he told her that she shouldn't be doing it, she just replies that it was natural for a married couple to bathe together.

Anytime she wanted to go out, he had to make sure he came with her. Protecting her from guys who saw a spunky, busty, hot foreign girl walking around the city not knowing what to do. And also, to make sure that god damn hair clip of a robot didn't accidentally get knocked off and expose her.

Nudity incident count: 5. Bloody noses and inappropriate fantasies that follow: 237. Approximately.

And because of his new house guest, he wasn't able to spend much time with Rito and Mikan as he used to.

Since they were both aliens, when they were in his house they let their extraterrestrial extremities out to be free. And since the family next door were like his siblings, he had to be careful to not let them barge in without his knowing. It felt good to not always have to keep his tails and ears under restriction. But it came at the fact that he was losing touch with his best friends.

Rito was worried about him, not being able to come over to talk or work on homework like they usually do. And Mikan was sad because he hasn't come over in the last two weeks to enjoy a meal with them like he usually did. And it broke his heart to see her disheartened expression when he walked by their house. But he had to make sure that Lala wasn't going to go out and reveal their existence to the world.

And the last thing, but probably the biggest cause of stress, was the girl's sleeping habits. On the top floor of his household, there were three bedrooms that were accessible to sleep in.

His mother's. His. And a spare room.

Naruto had given her the spare room so that she would be comfortable. He didn't want her to feel like she was intruding if he let her sleep in his mother's room. He didn't expect her to not only have no quarrels with the idea, but to be invading his room instead.

After only the first night of staying over at his house, that girl was sleep-walking naked into his room and making her way into his bed. She would wiggle her way into the bed next to him in the middle of the night with Peke in her arms. Apparently, Peke has to recharge overnight and can't continue to cover her in the pseudo cloth in their sleep. What exactly was the point of an all-purpose robotic clothing unit when it couldn't even do pajamas? Nothing! Nothing at all!

So every time he woke up from his surprisingly enjoyable sleep, he finds out why his bed had become warmer and softer. Every morning, he was met with the image of the gorgeous alien girl with the magnificent pink hair framing her soft and innocent face. Her full lips breathing out slowly on him as his nose caught a whiff of her lingering intoxicating scent. Her position pushed her perky breasts up and into his vision as her soft and warm body was pressing up against him as she-

Shit! Big Naruto was passing out while Little Naru was waking up! Perfect. Fucking perfect.

Most people who were in the position he was currently in would take the full opportunity and have their time with her. But every time he woke up, he felt the innocent look on her face was just too much for him. He felt like Ero-Gama every time he fantasized about what it would be like with Lala. Plus, Lala stuck to him all the time so he couldn't be to himself anymore either. And he couldn't sleep in class anymore because the pretty princess started to invade his dreams and make him-

Fuck! Not stopping!

So here he was. Stressed out and tired. The school day was slow and he hadn't talked to his best friends normally in the last two weeks. And apparently, he had to do after school chores with Haruna-chan after all of this. And he hadn't been able to help Rito get any closer to the girl of his dreams. So what was he to do?

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder as he had his head resting in his desk. He looked up to see Risa looking down at him with her usual smile. "Hey Uzumaki. How's it hanging?"

"Well it's definitely not hanging. But other then that...yeah pretty shitty." He slammed his head back into his desk hard enough for there to be a resounding thud.

"Well it's about to get a whole lot shittier. You've got some visitors." Naruto pulled his face off of the cheap wood from his desk and looked towards the doorway to his classroom. Out in the hallway, there were several older students glaring at him menacingly as they cracked their knuckles and mouthing threats at him. The one that he could discern as the leader was a well known delinquent in the school. He had the worst look of all. Pointing at the whiskered boy and telling him to go to the roof ASAP.

Naruto chuckled as he started getting out if his chair. "Well I guess this is one way to relieve stress." Before he could get out, he realized something and jumped back into his chair. "On second thought. I'll be up in a minute."

"Ha! Oh! You didn't?"

"Shut up Risa." He grumbled angrily as he tried to keep her comments into a closed conversation.

"Aw. That's so cute~." She lowered herself and pulled his cheeks like a parent would to their child. "Wittle Naru-chan's got all excited~, huh~?"

"Oh I swear you shall pay for this woman."

"Yeah but it's worth it."

**########King########**

Naruto stood on the other end of the roof, across from several pissed off senior students. He covered his mouth as he yawned while all of the seniors stood back as the leader delinquent walked forward. "Alright freshman! Now its time for some payback!"

Naruto just yawned and shivered slightly as the upperclassmen all started shaking in anger. Naruto rubbed his half-lidded eyes free of sand as he barely gave half a thought to their threats. He looked around him at the empty rooftop and then back at the senior students. "I-I'm sorry, what was this about again?"

The leader became fed up as he spiked his bat into the ground and let it rebound and smack back into his face. He growled before pointing at the boy and pounding his boot on the ground. "You little fucker! Don't try to play this off like you don't know what you did!"

"Do I know you?"

"Sonuva-!" He swallowed his anger as he tried to refocus on the issue. "This morning, I tried to get my daily protection fee from some of the freshmen guys. While I trie-"

"Oh I remember! You're that douchebag from this morning that was bullying all those other guys for money."

"WHILE I TIRED TO GET MY PAYMENT, you just oozed in and ruined the whole atmosphere!"

"O-oozed?"

"You belittled me and assisted them in not paying me back."

"Look, I just saw some upperclassman extorting some other kids and trying to steal their wallets." Naruto lazily picked his ear as he looked off into the city. "In my defense, anything I did was justified in trying to help them understand that it's not that hard to stand up for yourself."

"YOU PUT A FIRE CRACKER IN THE BACK OF MY PANTS AND BLEW OUT THE BUTT!"

"And now that your ass is hanging out for all to see, I believe you've understood a vital lesson on humility don't you think?... Nice Hello Kitty boxers by the way."

"He's right Sempai, they look awesome!"

"You make Badtz-maru look good sir!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" The senior student screamed until his lungs hurt with a red face. "You'll pay for this you bastard! Any last words before we break your knees?!"

"Can I leave yet?"

"Attack!"

A dozen delinquents ran forward with their fists prepared to beat the boy into a quivering pulp while some of them ran with 2x4s and bats at the ready. The leader ran spastically as he tried to catch the boy by surprise, the Hello Kitty design on his ass open for all behind him to see.

As they closed in, Naruto smirked.

**########Prince########**

A delicate, graceful hand picked up the side of the fashion magazine and continued to flip through the articles.

She rested the paper on her curvaceous crossed thighs as she took a sip from the tea cup on her desk. She placed it back down as she continued to read from the entertainment that had caught her eye. Maybe she should start wearing some of the styles these girls were wearing. She could probably do with a change from this blouse and white lab coat.

But they never had a outfit that fitted her bust line. She always felt so restricted with the casual clothes she normally wore. But these seemed to be made to accommodate that little factor into consideration.

The infirmary doors slid open as the resident blond trouble maker walked into the room smiling. "Hiya Mikado-sensei! I've got the usual load for ya! Where should I dump it?" Over his shoulders were two unconscious, dazed seniors while on the floor he dragged three more by their collars.

"Just put them wherever you want Naruto-kun. You usually do."

Ryoko Mikado giggled lightly at the boy's usual silly innuendo. She found it cute how he used these opportunities to playfully talk with her, while bringing in his casualties. On a usual weekly basis, the whiskered teen would bring in his group of beaten seniors and delinquents before running off back to class. He was basically her #1 source of income at this school.

Well that and flaunting it to the principal if she was desperate. And that meant very, **very** desperate.

While he did so, he would mostly stay behind and converse with her about his school life or any other topic of interest. Sometimes he would come over during lunch and bring over an extra helping of his favorite ramen to share with her. In all meaning, she found his presence at this school very entertaining and made every day surprisingly lively for the usually dull school life.

"Ah, there we go." He said as he dusted off his hands after piling the last of the jerks that used a futile effort to attack him up on a bed. "You'll take care of it, right sensei?"

"Of course." Mikado placed the magazine down as she crossed her legs once more and put her arms underneath her impressive bosom. "It's my job to make sure that boys like these can get back up after a painful lesson such as that. No worries here."

"Y-yeah. Good luck with that." Naruto chuckled as the school nurse basically just said that she was getting the guys fixed up just to try and beat him up again. A wasted effort but its the thought that counts.

He really liked Mikado-sensei. Probably his favorite faculty member that he meets on a regular basis. Well, considering the only other faculty he knew were Honekawa-sensei and the Principal...

...

Yeah. Landslide victory.

She didn't seem to mind that he continued to fight off delinquents and senior students. In fact, she was the only teacher in the school who probably didn't mind or judge him on the fact. Always just smiled at his attempts to be funny and laugh when he spent some time helping her in the infirmary.

Plus she was possibly one of the most gorgeous, if not the hottest woman, he had ever had the pleasure to meet. Her face was stunning and she always dressed to compliment her thin waist and juicy snow white thighs. Plus, her breasts were some of the biggest he had ever had the pleasure of looking at. Even Lala's full frontal peep, or the side-boob shot he got of Yumi-chan when he transported behind her (she was still pissed at him. Hasn't been able to talk to her since) paled in comparison.

And she had that whole 'older wise mother hen' vibe going on about her. And she was kind of like a more pleasant copy of Tsunade-baachan. All of the looks and doctoral skills and none of the empty death threats he received because he was in the vicinity of a certain perverted frog who was trying to grind up against a castle servant.

Although he didn't want to test that idea. Wouldn't want to make her mad and create an entirely new slug queen to beat him up. No sir.

"So Naruto-kun, how are you doing? You seem stressed out." Naruto looked at the sensually smiling woman in surprise. She somehow always knew when things were off and always had an ear open to him. He signed as he took a stool near him as a temporary seat.

"Well, I've got this whole new problem on pink that has been causing some stress in my life but I'm pretty sure that it would take too long to explain that issue." He chuckled nervously as Mikado just daintily laughed at his expression. "I haven't been able to help my friend with his issue with this girl."

"What's the problem? Does he not get along with the girl?"

"Kind of. It's just that he can't get along with the girl clearly enough to help with the trouser issue he has got building up in him."

"Ah. Shot through the heart?"

"And she's to blame." He nodded sagely at how he was able to pick up on her reference. "I'm usually there for him before and after he makes attempts at the girl. But recently, he came across a very big obstacle that sort of shot his confidence. Yeah...very big...very spunky obstacle."

He was still pretty pissed about that. But he couldn't really blame Lala for walking in when she was only looking for him.

"And I haven't been able to help him out with trying to psych him back into his normal state. So I really don't know what to do." Naruto wiped his hand through his hair as he looked to the older nurse. "Any thoughts?"

"Hmmm. I think you need to get the two of them together in one place so that they can talk it out. Set something up where they wouldn't be able to do anything but converse with each other." She put her hand on her cheek and giggled a little at his worry. "But I never knew you were such a match-maker. You cheeky devil~."

Yeah. Fun for him. He tried to help his best friend confess to the girl of his dreams and the school nurse was teasing him about it. And the best thing he could do at this stupid school was beat the crap out of other kids. Weeeell, maybe he could talk to her after school when they were working on the class chores and convince her to talk to-

...

"Sensei, I just beat the crap out of several older students, right?" Mikado looked at the boy in slight confusion of what he was saying.

"Um, y-yes? And I think you should try to-"

"Well then as a responsible adult figure you must punish me for my misbehavior at this school."

"..."

"Honey, I think you're cute and all but it isn't going to happen. I really don't see you like that and its kind of creepy."

"No not that!" Although he was probably going to keep thinking about that later today at his earliest convenience. "Since you are a faculty member, can you issue detentions?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I need to take responsibility for my actions and suffer the consequences. Darn it!" Awkwardly and softly beat his fist against the table to feign displeasure. "Guess I can't do the chores today. Better go tell Honekawa-sensei! I'll be back." Naruto dashed off for the door with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Before he could push the door to the side, another student had opened it to walk in. The brown pineapple-haired boy look up to see that weird blond kid coming straight for him. He fumbled out of the way to dodge as Naruto ran past him. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Naruto quickly waved his hand over his shoulder to apologize to the boy in the doorway. As Naruto ran down the hallway he saw two other students standing outside the infirmary, probably waiting for the drowsy kid to finish his business with the school nurse.

One of them was quite a hefty boy with long, spiky brown hair. He had strange markings on his cheeks (though he really wasn't one to talk.) in the shape of spirals. He was leaning against the wall as he munched on a bag of potato chips in his hand.

Besides him was a pretty blonde girl with a long ponytail and a bang over her right eye. She was wearing the school uniform and was playing on her phone while her feet were crossed. She had pretty light blue eyes and watched as he ran in front of them.

Naruto jogged in place and looked at the two of them, gaining their attention from their separate attractions. He blankly wave at them. Earning a wave in response from the big guy and a cheeky 'humph' as the girl turned her head. He clicked his tongue and ran back down the hall towards his classroom.

**########King########**

Rito continued to quietly sulk as he looked off into the window. He watched as Risa and Mio continued to tease the Sairenji anout how she nicely she dressed. He even knew that he was barely blushing as Risa sanked her way behind her and started to fondle her breasts.

He still felt very awkward around Haruna-chan and he had barely seen Naruto after school in over a week. Even Mikan was feeling worried about what their best friend was up to. She said that she would sometimes see a flash of pink hair run by a window and hear him screaming something in the morning. And every time either of them went over to ask him what was wrong, he just said

_"Sorry! Can't talk now! Later!"_

He was very worried about his whiskered friend. And Mikan was feeling sadder and sadder as he seemed to drift off from their usual routine. He wanted to get a second to to talk Naruto but-

"Hey Rito!" The resident clown, Saruyama, came jumping in front of his desk and putting himself close to his friend's face. "Gazing fondly as Haruna-chan gets sexually harassed, huh?"

"Shut it Saruyama. Not in the mood."

"Aw come on. You haven't been any fun in the last week. You and that bastard traitor Uzumaki aren't the same since that hot chick came to class and the fucker ran off with her." He looked around warily as he cupped his mouth and leaned forward. "I hear rumors that he was found naked with her convincing another girl to have a ménage a trois in the girls' locker room. Can you believe that?"

"Not in the least." Despite how Naruto was cheeky and how he acted, he would never force himself on another girl. Let alone try to make another girl join in their festivities. And he was stupid, but not stupid enough to be caught naked at this school if it was the last thing he did. That much Rito knew.

"Well I'll tell you what. When I see that son of a bitch again, I swear I'm going to-"

"Oh Woe is me!" The door slid open and Naruto was there, seemingly in great pain as he gained the attention of several other students. Mostly his friends. "I have fallen into a downward spiral of depravity and delinquency. Once more, I come back from serving the asses of my seniors on a platter for all to see. But I feel empty, knowing I get away with my acts of solitude and hatred. But yes, I have been punished! Forced to stay after school in detention for my misconduct and am u able to do my class chores."

He walked up to the board and erased his name with his arm. "Which leaves Lady Sairenji to deal with the problems with Young Yuuki as our system works."

"W-what! Hey Naruto-"

"And I'm off! Sorry for my intrusion my dear friends but I must go and face the consequences for my actions! I bid you a good day and so long Cleveland!" He shut the door with a loud bang as his footsteps could be heard running down the hall and leaving the scene he intruded. The other students stood there silently as they were still quite stunned by his sudden appearance and disappearance.

"You know," Saru cupped his chin and nodded his head. "I remember him doing pretty well in the whole Shakespeare curriculum."

**########Prince########**

Rito nervously picked up the trash bag as he tied the ends together. He tried to calm himself down as Haruna concentrated on the keeping the students' attendance in the book. It felt so awkward between the two of them right now.

Damn you Naruto. Damn you to hell!

"I-I'm sorry that you have to take care of Uzumaki-kun's chores, Yuuki-kun. I know you probably had better things to do then work here with me."

Rito became very nervous as he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "N-not at all Sairenji. It's alright. I've gotten used to taking care of the repercussions of Naruto's actions."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I remember when we were younger and Naruto would try and play pranks on some of the adults in our neighborhood. Like either my parents or Auntie Kushina, he would just have a blast making all of them mad and pissed. It never ended well for us when I was standing besides him and got us caught. We would usually have to be left outside and sit in a corner while they let Mikan eat all of the cake and ramen she wanted. It was their own little sick form of torture."

"Hehe." Rito turned around to see Haruna-chan laugh at his past antics. Awww~, Haruna-chan's laughter was so worth it. "You two are just like brothers. I've never seen two friends who had as much fun as you two."

Rito smiled as he remembered all of Naruto's efforts to help him and all of their little adventures together. "Yeah. He's definitely eccentric." They both smiled and laughed as they continued to chat and work together.

Outside the classroom, hiding behind a hallway corner, Naruto eyed the development between the two students with a cheeky smile. Spending just a little time helping Mikado-sensei sort everything in her office, Naruto was free to leave as soon as he was done. So he opted to stay behind and watch as the magic unfurled between the beauty and the awkward boy. Most people would say that he was a deplorable human who was twisting the chances of the two to come together and watching them like a freak.

And those people were free to go and suck him off.

"What are you doing?"

"Mplfmalkfo!" Haruna and Rito looked up from their tasks at the strange shriek that resounded through the hallway. They just looked towards each other and shrugged before focusing on the task at hand.

Naruto was clutching his racing heart as he was leaning on the wall, fallen down on his butt. As he took several shallow breathes, he looked up at the girl that had scared him almost out of his skin. And he was met with the sight of a quick peek of pristine pink panties underneath the skirt of their uniform.

God, if that sicko principal did one thing right at this school, it was the length of the skirts.

"Don't stare at me you shameless pervert!" Two hands grasped the edges of the skirt and pulled them down to cover her underwear. Naruto looked up at the girl in front of him. Once more, he got to see the flustered face of the pretty disciplinary committee girl as she glared at him. But this time, he was gazing up at her without checking out her completely uncovered backside while he was naked.

He smiled as he was genuinely happy to see the familiar face once more. He pulled himself up and was standing to talk to the girl. "Yumi-chan! I've missed you! How have you been?" The girl silently growled at his continued misuse of her name.

"Good until I saw you again." She crossed her arms underneath her chest once more as she looked at him sternly, earning the gaze of Naruto looking at her pushed up chest. "So may I ask as to why you are still in school after hours? You aren't planning to steal any of the school equipment are you?"

"What? Steal test tubes and beakers, join up with a former student and cook meth out in the desert? Sorry Yumi-chan but this ain't Breaking Bad." He laughed before stopping and looking at her seriously. "But that would be awesome. And I always wanted an Emmy." She raised an eyebrow at his idiocy. "No, I just came back from detention and now I'm watching my best friend hang out with this girl."...

"You really are a deplorable human being."

"Yeah it didn't seem so bad in my head." Naruto shrugged and continued to watch the interaction of the two friends while Kotegawa became and looked over his shoulder. She watched as both Yuuki-kun and Sairenji-San of the first class were doing the class chores and laughing with each other. She saw how happy they were to talk easily with one another and then looked down to see Uzumaki-kun smiling at their interactions.

"Well whatever the reason may be, I can't allow you to stay here when you should be vacating the premise." She firmly grasped his bicep and tried to pull him away. Finding it difficult as he just stood there like a statue at her effort to move him. He smiled at how cute she was at trying to enforce her wrath on him. But he wasn't going to leave just yet.

"Sorry Yumi-chan but I can't leave just-"

"Sairenji!" The delinquent and disciplinary looked over the corner at the sudden scream of worry. They were greeted with the sight of Rito with his arms wrapped around the waist of Haruna, holding her up as the two of them looked at each other closely. Naruto gritted his teeth to keep his laugh drowned as Yui looked at the scene in shock, a blush growing a cross her face.

"Sh-Sh-Shameless! The both of you are shameless deviants! I have to stop them!" Kotegawa tried to walk over to them as Naruto panicked and tried to stop her. But before either of them could interrupt the touching moment, they heard a strange tapping across the floor of the hall.

The two looked over their shoulders at the sight of a hefty man with a stupid face and smile as he skipped down the hall. Naruto and Yui both paled in horror at the sight of the principal gleefully coming their way with little worry on his mind.

"Sh-shit! It's the freak! What's he doing here?"

"U-usually I would argue with your choice of phrase but in this, I don't think there is any better description for the horrible man."

"Damn it! Damn it! He's going straight for Rito and Haruna! He's going to ruin the moment!"

"I-I have to stop them. They can't act like that, not even after school hours." Kotegawa tried to leave the corner but was grabbed by her shoulders and turned around to meet the face of a very serious Naruto.

"I'm very sorry Yumi-chan. I know you are a very proud student of justice and that people shouldn't act like that in public. But" he looked at her with a strong flash in his eyes as he resolved not to let this moment be ruined by anyone. "I can't let my friend's happiness be ruined, by you or that pervert." Kotegawa would have chided him on his actions but she was surprised by his firm resolve of heart. And his close proximity and hold on her arms was causing a strange rush of heat to her face.

"Which is why I'm so, soooooo very sorry about what is going to happen next."

"Huh?"

The principal hummed a cheerful melody as he skipped down the hall with a new porno mag in his hands. He was giddy with the fact that he just had to check all of the classrooms and then he could be on his way. One of the last was class 1-A and then he would be done. But before he reached the door, he felt a misplaced gust of wind pass over his side. And when he looked over...

A pair of long, gorgeous legs were closed tightly together with long socks that came up to almost her knees. He couldn't see the girl's face because she was looking in the opposite direction from where he was standing. But that didn't matter, because what did matter was that the girl's skirt was flying up and giving him a full view of a pair of pink panties with a kitten face design and little frills on the side.

Yui Kotegawa was completely taken by surprise at the act the trouble making boy took to gain the attention of the principal. Her lips were quivering as her eyes turned sheet white and her face turned crimson. "E-ehhhhhh?"

Naruto stood proudly with a smirk on his face and his hand held over his head. Successfully garnering the pervert's attention with a flip of his wrist and her skirt. "One of the 30 ultimate pervert techniques passed on by the Hentai Frog Sage. Breezy Wind Heavenly Sighting!"

...

"Panties!" The principal threw the pornographic magazines away and shed his clothes to reveal him in his boxers, ready to chase the glorious sight.

"And now we run."

"Wa-wa-wait just a moment-"

"Run!" Naruto grabbed the hand of the girl he had used as a distractions and ran down the corner from the advancing pervert. Each step they took, they moved farther away from where Rito was chatting it up with Haruna.

**########King########**

"Panties! Magical Panties! Wonderful Panties! Marvelous Panties! Fabulous Panties! Beautiful Panties! Glorious Panties! How I wish to meet you once more." The fat fucker skipped down the hall looking for the mysterious panties that disappeared from his sight around the corner. He looked all across the hallway until he decided to keep running forward, hoping to chase the ass of whoever he had seen flash him.

As several tense moments passed after the man left, Naruto looked out from his hiding spot in the classroom. He watched the fat man jiggle as he became a dot in his sight. He breathed out a tightly held sigh as he focused back on the girl he was standing in front of. His arms was on either side of her, pinning her closely to the wall to compress themselves out of sight. Yui had her head tilted down, hiding her eyes as her face still had a reminiscence of a blush across her cheeks.

Naruto smiled and laughed, scratching the back of his head. "That was a close one, huh? Hehehe, almost got caught by the perv would have been pretty bad huh Yumi-chan?" He looked down slightly to see the girl still shaking and not answering his question. "Yumi-cha-"

He lost all the air in his lungs as a sudden sharp knee impacted against the base of his gut. He coughed and fell to his knees, clutching his belly as he tried to catch his breath. Stuff like that didn't affect him most of the time but he didn't expect it at the time and she was really trying to hurt him. He tilted his head back to see the quivering eyes of the girl he was playing with and saw that she was really upset.

"Y-y-you are a horrible boy Uzumaki-kun!" She stomped her feet as she glared at him sharply. "I-I thought that you could be helped, b-but you come around school naked, peep on your friends and have no respect for girls in general! You are shameless in every understanding of the word!" She screamed out loudly as Naruto looked up at her in surprise.

He knew instinctively that most of what she was talking about was to of context. And what he did with the skirt flip, well that was really just a desperate move he made without much thinking about how the girl in question would receive it. Most people would know that this was how he acted in times of desperate measures; like Rito, Mikan and all of his school friends. But to someone who barely knows him, he could see how it would seem like he was a jerk. And although he couldn't really give a damn about what most other people thought of him, he felt like a bastard when he knew what he was doing was directly hurting or lying to someone he knew personally. "Y-Yumi-chan, I'm sor-"

But before he could apologize, Yui slapped him and ran off down the hallway. Naruto was left there, on his knees and with a fresh red hand print on his face. But he ignored his current position and state as he just sighed tiredly. He pretty much just ruined a possible friendship with another person due to his dumbassery and crude behavior. Man if his mom was here right now, she would be at war between consoling him or pointing at his face and laughing. Naruto dejectedly pushed himself off his knees as he just walked down the hall, his hands placed in his pockets as the sunset illuminated the darkening path. He should probably head home.

Lala was probably worried sick.

**########Prince########**

Rito could have skipped merrily as he walked to school. After he held tightly to Haruna-chan after she almost fell over, the girl of his dreams not only didn't yell a him, she thanked him for his action. Ah~, Haruna-chan was so kind and sweet and heavenly. And when it was all over, she wasn't mad at him or upset about the accidental confession either. Even though he didn't confess, it was still a major step up from his previous arrangement.

"Someone seems happy." Rito stopped his giddy behavior as he looked behind him to see the smirking face of his oldest friend behind him. Naruto walked forward and put his hand on Rito's shoulder. "So did you confess to her?" Rio just looked at him tensely before lowering his head in shame. Naruto shrugged his shoulder before asking again, "Did you fix everything up?" Rito looked at his smiling friend in surprise before gaining his own small smile and nodding his head.

Naruto laughed. "Well then that's good enough." Him and Rito walked to school side by side as they started to talking about the events of the day prior. Rito about his development with Haruna and Naruto about his run-in with the principal. Purposefully choosing to leave the Kotegawa development out as he was still a little sore about it.

The two friends continued to converse like nothing had ever changed in the last week. Just talking like they always did and laughing at the littlest things. They arrived at school and made their way to the homeroom class.

They said their hellos to their little clique of friends.

Rito and Haruna awkwardly exchanged greetings as the rest of the gang looked at them expecting something to happen.

Naruto just leaned back in his chair as the school day started. Enjoying the solitary moment of normalcy and everyday life as their old teacher made his way to the front desk.

"Hello everyone, now I have a rather sudden but of news you need to take note of." The shaky teacher got the attention of most of his class after saying that little line. "We have a new transfer student joining our class today and I hope that you can treat her well. Okay you can come in now." The entire class was surprised with the announcement as they watched the door slowly open. And out from the hall...

"Hey Naruto! I'm coming to this school too now! It's going to be amazing!" She pushed Honekawa down as she gave everybody the peace sign. "I'm Lala! Let's have fun!"

The class all had different reactions to the eccentric girl's introduction. The boys were all jaw dropped amazed at the sudden beauty's entrance to the school. The girls were all quietly talking to each other as they were trying to figure out the new girl's motives.

Saruyama was caught between crying for a hit girl's admittance to his class or because Naruto already had dibs.

Risa and Mio were looking at her and smiling. Mio because she knew she was going to get along with this girl nicely. Risa for...much less decent reasons.

Haruna was looking at Lala in surprise. The girl she had caught a glimpse of when Yuuki-kun confessed to her had suddenly appeared once again.

Rito felt his face pale at the sight of the girl once more. He didn't really know her, but just the sight of her caused him to have flashbacks to his awkward and failure of a first confession.

And Naruto...currently was trying to break the world record of how many face slams a desk could take before breaking apart. So far, he was good enough to leaving his crying face's imprint into the wood as his smacks resonated through the class.

**########King########**

The half-human walked back and forth on the roof as he stood in front of a confused Lala. The girl was dressed in their female uniform so she may have just copied the style without actually joining into the school. Yeah. Yeah he could hope. "Okay. I'm sorry Lala. I can't really understand this process very well. An alien princess from another world who doesn't understand the fundamentals of this world's society yet thought it would be a good idea to join the local school why?"

Lala smiled and started to happily answer her fiancé's question. "Well, I thought that I could learn more about E-arth socie- oops sorry." She beat her knuckles against her head. "Earth society," she received a surprised nod of accomplishment from Naruto at her learning. "If I was at school. I think hanging out with others around my age would help me integrate easier and wouldn't be such a burden on you."

"Well unless you want to learn how to take Selfie's and what the latest Kardashian twit is, High School isn't much else."

"I thought it was tweet?"

"I know what I said."

Lala just tilted her head before shaking it and looking at him deeply. "But really, more then anything," Natuto looked a their as she cupped her face and blushed slightly. "I feel lonely at home when you aren't around. And I thought anyway I can be close to you, would be worth the effort."

Naruto blushed slightly at her honest expression and confession. She really wanted to be that close to him? Was he worth it? A certain disciplinary cat-girl would say otherwise. But if she really wanted to be here with him, then he had no right to-

Shit! The puppy-eyes! She got him with those god damn steel melting puppy eyes again!

Naruto shook his head furiously as to rid himself of her innocent influence. "But it takes months of time in advance to set up transfers and school records. Permanent records and prior grading folders. You're transcripts from earlier schools have to be sent and assimilated into the school system and then seeing if you are eligible for admittance. How did you join so quickly?"

"Oh that's easy. I met up with the principal of this school and asked him if I could join. He said yes because I'm cute~. Isn't that nice~." Lala smiled as Naruto just stood there silently.

_'That fucking bastard. One of these days, your balls. A gun. In the library. With Colonel Mustard. I swear it!' _Naruto was seething as he made a fist so tight his knuckles were white.

Lala looked at him and figured what he was thinking. "Oh, don't worry Naruto. I promise I won't let anybody know that I'm an alien."

"Well that's all fine and dandy but you've got a tail coming out your butt as we speak." Lala twisted around and looked down at the tail protruding out of her tail-bone and pulling up her skirt. "Can't you hide it or something. Sooner or later people are going to notice if your tail is out."

"Well it wouldn't fit in any of the underwear I tried out. And it's really uncomfortable to try and hide it." She pouted at him with a cute scrunch of her face.

"Normally I would say that you need to buck up and live with it but" suddenly his ears popped out from atop his head. "I can understand your pain about hiding these things. It becomes irritating after a while." He said as he scratched the inside of his ears with a satisfying sigh.

_"Why don't you let your's out if it's so uncomfortable?"_

"Because yours can be passed off as an accessory with how you have it placed on your back. People will think you are eccentric or you might have Middle-Schoolers disease or something. With mine, I would get everybody's attentions with four long puffy tails and ears popping out my head." Naruto sighed before pulling his ears back into hiding. He then realized that the voice wasn't Lala's but of her familiar robot. "Wait? Was that Peke? Where is he?"

_"I'm right here." _Naruto looked over at the spiral hair clip on top of the pink hair that was talking to him with a hint of an edge._ "Honestly Naruto-dono, you have to be more attentive with these things if you want to be Lala-sama's future husband."_

"Pe-Peke's the uniform?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?"

"Um. Yeah. Cool." He relived the past events of the last week and the tendencies of the robot on her head. "Just make sure you don't knock into anyone... Or stand in the way of a light breeze."

Naruto and Lala were walking back to their Homeroom as they caught the attention of everyone in the hall in their vicinity. Naruto was hearing the rumors about how he was forcing himself on the transfer student and how she was his baby mama who was starting school up to get child support for the growing fet-

Holy shit. His school must have been smoking a lot of that wacky tabaccy to come to those conclusions. And once again, he couldn't help but cry about how his reputation was being even further rammed into the corner.

"Um, Deviluke-San?" Naruto looked over to see Haruna confront Lala in the doorway to class. Oh crap, was this going to be a cat fight about who was going to take claim to Rito's maidenly heart born through misunderstanding. He knew he should look away but he couldn't control his eyes.

"My name is Haruna Sairenji. I'm the class representative for your new Homeroom. Honekawa-sensei asked me to show you around our school to help you get used to it. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. Lead the way Haruna."

The ex-prince watched as Lala followed Haruna's lead and walked down the hall calmly. Huh? Wasn't expecting that. Should he feel happy that there was no cat fight between such innocent girls?

No. Scratch that. No man is happy when there is no cat fight. Never.

Naruto hastily followed after them to make sure that Lala didn't blow her cover. And hidden behind him, he missed the sight of the student with pineapple hair watching their retreating backs with a calculative gaze.

**########Prince########**

Naruto was watching from afar as Lala and Haruna were walking across the campus. Haruna was showing the new girl everything that was relevant in everyday school life as Lala was eager to learn everything she was talking about. In the background, the sound of the baseball club playing could be heard as the metal bats vibrated.

Naruto closed in and could hear Lala happily talking with Haruna about everything she showed her. The amazement of seeing the lockers. The water fountains that gave refreshment to the exhausted students. The fields where they could run, play and challenge each other. She was completely blown away by how many people were freely playing with each other and the school's events taking place.

Naruto watched her as he saw the pure happiness and wonder spread across her face as she walked around the school. This was truly Lala's first experience with other people her age outside of her castle. Everything she saw was like seeing a little child experience it for the first time with a childish glow on their face. He smiled and watched her have fun with a smile on his face as-

"Watch out!"

***thump***

Naruto fell like a board as an unexpected stray baseball impacted against the back of his skull. He grabbed the back of his head in pain as it rolled over to Lala's feet. She picked it up and looked at it with a a wondering eye as a small smile her on her face. "Hey! Let me play! Let me play!"

"L-Lala-San? Wait!"

The entire baseball team watched as the new girl continued to ask to play as she grew more and more anxious. And from the back of the group, a pretty boy upperclassman walked over to the pitcher's spot, getting everyone's attention. "Heh, a girl who is so willing to play a game with us should be rewarded." Taizou Motemitsu looked over at the girl and smiled, a sparkle appearing in his eye as he tried to impress her. "I'll pitch to you little lady."

"Motemitsu-senpai!"

"So cool!"

As Lala made her way to home plate, several classes and students came out to see the display. From the group; Rito, Saruyama and the Perv Duo walked up to a recovering Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey" Rito nudged Naruto's side, "What's happening?"

"Oh, Lala is going to play baseball for the first time. Motemitsu is going to pitch."

"Wow!" Risa smiled and slid by his side "you are going to let the ace of the Baseball team kick your girl's butt? Her firm, fantastically shaped, looked like it was chiseled by Michelangelo himself, butt?" Mio somehow morphed her way next to Naruto's other side and was poking him in questioning.

Naruto just grumbled. "Okay 1) She can take care of herself. 2) She's not my girl so please don't insinuate that. And 3) Don't you have anything better to do than look at the butt of a new female student?"

Risa opened her mouth for rebuttal. "Ah! Forget I asked."

Lala walked up to home plate and looked at the funny metal stick she was given to hit the ball. Everybody was commenting on how cute her confusion and wonderment was at the simple act. Motemitsu decided to hold back on the cute girl, throwing the ball at less than half strength.

In a flash, Lala hit the ball with the power to outdo a speeding truck. The ball sped past the upperclassmen's head, shocking everybody as the ball went flying into the air and into the horizon. Everybody watched in shock as the ball disappeared from their sight, heading towards the clouds. Naruto just palmed his face.

"Wow!" Lala covered her eyes and watched the ball fade. "It just keeps going! So cooooool!"

The senior fixed his hat and looked at the girl in interest. "Amazing. It's decided, I'm making you my woman."

"Wow! Just liked you'd expect from Motemitsu-senpai! Asking a girl to becoming his girlfriend right off the bat!"

Lala looked at him blankly. "No thanks."

"And he got rejected just like that!"

"Then have a match with me! Right now! If I win, you have to become my girlfriend!" Motemitsu challenged desperately as he pointed at the girl.

"A match? Really! Sure, I'd love to!" She held the bat up at her side as she was ready to play the boy in his game. Until a firm hand grabbed the top of the bat and lightly patted her head. She looked a little over her shoulder to see Naruto shaking his head.

"That's enough for today Lala." He leaned into her ear to whisper to her. "You need to stop. You're getting too many people's attention with all of your actions." Lala realized what she did and chuckled slightly at her airheadedness.

"What did he do?"

"I think he leaned in and kissed her!"

"It's not enough that he has a hot girlfriend, he has to show off in front of everybody too!"

"Jerk!"

"Bastard!"

"Let's string the fucker up and throw stuff at him until he admits to it!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SARU YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Naruto palmed his face as more and more people started to misinterpret his actions.

"Ah I see now." Naruto looked up and saw that he was being called out by Motemitsu in front of almost the entire school. "You're intimidated by my assertiveness and are trying to save face before I take your girlfriend."

Naruto rolled his eyes in exhaustion, wishing this day would end already. "Yeah, that must be it. Can't get a girlfriend by yourself so you've got to win one by playing a game. You know you could just save yourself the time and order a Russian bride. It might be just a little less degrading then betting a game on it." Motemitsu fumed while a wave of laughter ran over the crowd.

"Fine! I'll play you for that girl's hand! An amateur like you would never be able to hit one of my balls."

"You know~, I could just settle this by hitting your balls and calling it a day. It might even be a faster choice and less humiliating for you then playing a girl for a relationship." He put the bat on his shoulders and smirked at the angry ace. "Fine. I'll kick your ass and we can call it a day."

"Wait!" Lala grabbed the bat from his hands and ran around a corner. Everyone just stood there silently for a moment before she came back and handed it back to him. "Here you go."

"Um, what was that about?" She smiled at him and gave him an eager thumbs up. He just shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to home plate, the school yard cheering for action. Rito and his friends all cheered for Naruto to hit it out of the park. The baseball team cheered for Motemitsu to throw one that broke the sound barrier.

"Ready Freshman? Do you think you'll be able to see this ball, let alone hit it? By the time you even realize the ball has reached the mitt, you'll be so stunned you won't be able to do anything but beg at my feet for forgiveness. Be prepared-"

"Christ man. Enough with the ham. Throw the ball or don't." Motemitsu lifted the ball over his head and threw it with all his strength. The Motemitsu-Ball ran straight down to home plate as Naruto kept track of it with his sight. As the ball came close to his form, he smirked and tightened up.

With a mighty swing (and as much of his additional strength he can put in without unveiling his tails) Naruto hit the ball with all his might. The ball flew overhead and back into the sky. It wasn't as far or high as Lala's was but he was'nt putting all of his ridiculous strength into it.

As the ball flew past the scoreboard, Risa looked up. "And it's going~, going~, ***Squwak*** hit a bird~, and it's gone~!" Everybody cheered as Motemitsu fell to his knees in failure. All of the crowd cheered as his friends clapped for his success, getting a peace sign in return from the smiling whiskered boy. Lala clapped happily at his cool move.

"So cool Naruto! I didn't even have to use the jets!"

"What jets?"

"These ones." She pressed a button on her cellphone as several jet thrusters popped out the back of the bat in Naruto's hand. He barely had the time to turn his head before he was flung forward and started to spin around like a rag-doll attached to a firework rocket. Everybody moved out of the way of his jet powered mayhem as he started to spin through the air and into the sky. Screaming like a mad man.

Risa looked back up. "And he's going~, going~, ***Squawk*** *OW* hit a bird~, and he's gone~!" Everyone was silent as the blond boy's screams faded into a lost echo.

...

"So" Lala smiled and grasped Haruna's hands, "What's next on the list?"

**########King########**

Zastin walked through the city street in silence. From what his ship's radar said, a ship had arrived in this planet's atmosphere in the very early hours of the day. Which meant that the person on board had most likely already docked and came to the surface. But he couldn't find his exact location even with their available tech.

While he was in his ship, he tried to take a sweep of the existing life forms in Japan to try and pinpoint the new invader's exact location. What he got was the life signs of several more species that differentiated from the regular inhabitants of Earth, the humans.

Which meant...

There were more aliens here then just them and Naruto-dono...

And it was his job to try and find them before they made a move.

"Zastin! MOVE YOUR FACE!" Zastin turned at the last second to see the local Konoian with a rocket powered bat aimed straight for his cranium.

"Oh my."

**########Prince########**

Naruto stood there nervously as he fiddled with the broken bat in his hands. He looked up at the royal bodyguard of his new housemate as both a large bump and a waterfall of blood pooled down his face. "Um, sorry about that Zastin. Lala sort of screwed with the aerodynamics and sent me here." He looked up at where Zastin was slightly wavering on his feet. "Seriously Zastin, you alright? I hit you in the head with a rocket powered bat. You're still bleeding. It's like a scene from a fucking Tarantino movie."

"Cuoser Naru-dono-to, me brain be thinking well with my thinking complications." Zastin said as he looked directly at Naruto, and his left eye was looking at the bird's nest in the tree off to the side. He shook his head to try and clear his eyes, shaking his brain enough for there to be a noise that made Naruto cringe. "I wanted to find you and relay something to you a soon as possible."

"What?"

"This." He pulled out a strange device and turned it on in front of Naruto. "It's from Gid-sama. He wished to talk to you." Naruto stood there in shock as he was just told that one of the strongest men in the universe, a man who could match his father in strength, wanted to say something to him. He walked off to the side and stood there silently as Naruto just looked at the device in confusion. He waited for a moment before-

**"Are you there, Naruto Uzumaki?**" Naruto's eyes widened in shock before they slowly scrunched and glared at the device in contempt. This was him. Ruler of the galaxy. Savior of the galactic war. The so-called killer of the Kyūbi. The man he was being raised to kill in the future. And the man who was forcing him to we'd his under aged daughter. Man, that low and grumbly voice suited this prick.

**"Zastin has told me about your story and I hereby approve of you as one of Lala's official fiancé candidates." **Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the choice of topics.

"Listen here you son of a-"

**"From what Zastin has told me about you I can only guess that this would be the part where you would start yelling and arguing with me. Luckily I thought ahead and this is a pre-recorded message. So haha, you're fighting with a voicemail! Dumbass."**

Zastin actually thought of stepping back as he saw Naruto look down seething in anger, a black aura surrounding him and his eyes shadowed out. "All of my hatred."

**"Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh. Oh. Ohhe. He. He. He. Ha. Ha. Oh, I haven't laughed like that since I was a little girl. Ahhh, anyway, onto business. I heard that you were a mix of both Human and Konoian. Haha! Now that is interesting! Not only are you a remnant of some of our worst enemies, but you are also the most favorable candidate with Lala actually favoring you. Man that made my day."**

Naruto just grumbled angrily as Zastin had started a freak out session with a dog that had come to see his leg as a desirable chew toy. **"Listen up kid. I'm going to come there some day and we can start working out the wedding ceremony. Until then, you should really watch your back."** Naruto perked up at the sign of a warning from the galactic ruler. **"You are known throughout the entire galaxy now. The front runner for the new heir of Deviluke is on Earth. That's what is being spread around the universe as we speak."**

**"Every candidate that thinks they have a chance will come and confront you trying every method they deem appropriate to take you down. They may fight. Or they may destroy everything you love. Either way, don't expect to be able to sleep with a sound mind anytime soon."** Naruto gulped at the proclamation he was told by the king. **"Oh, but just so you know..."**

**"I promised the hand of my daughter to any member of the Elemental Alliance royalty that could take it. So good luck with that."** Naruto eyes widened in horror at that little tidbit of info.

The alliance! He promised the fucking alliance they could marry Lala! And now he was their main target! He may as well of sat in an atomic bombing zone with a bullseye painted on his fucking back! At least that way he had a better chance of dying peacefully!

Any galactic traveling alien who had half a brain knew what the alliance was.

Aeons ago, when the first family of the Tailed Royalty were traveling the universe to find suitable homes for their followers, there were nine kings and queens that towered in power over every other species that they had ever come across. Each one of them was a mighty fighter and an excellent leader. Their powers were equal, and none of them could take the throne of the kingdom they wished to create.

So they found a solar system with several suitable astronomical bodies that suited each of their needs. They lived in peace for a long period of time. Until the thirst for power broke that peace. They had started to fight, clashing their powers together and causing cataclysmic events to transpire all across the galaxy. Many planets were destroyed in their conflict.

Even a few of the planets that the Tailed Royalty called home.

After millennia of fighting, a treaty was called forth to stop the fighting and save the worlds before they could no longer be salvaged. They would live in a state of standstills, no one would provoke fighting and none of them would reciprocate them. And the Tailed kings that lost their planets would instead take refuge on the planets that still existed in the system.

Those planets were; Sunagakure. Kingdom of the One-tailed King.

Iwagakure. Kingdoms of the Four-tailed and Five-tailed Kings.

Kirigakure. Kingdoms of the Three-tailed and Six-tailed Kings.

Takigakure. Kingdom of the Seven-tailed King.

Kumogakure. Kingdoms of the Eight-tailed and Two-tailed Kings.

And Konohagakure. The Kingdom...or former Kingdom of the Nine-tailed King.

Each of them fearful. Each of them powerful. Promising not to interfere with each others affairs but instead concentrate with only their own.

During the last galactic war, Konoha waged war with the Devilukean army due to standing of power and their peace treaty falling through. And after Konoha lost their most powerful king, they lost their standing with the alliance. And from that open position, Deviluke made treaties and trading routes with all of the planets except Konoha.

So to help strengthen that treaty better, Gid must have promised one of the planets his daughter's hand if they can win her over. So now... He basically had his old, extremely powerful extended family coming after his nuts on a plate.

**"But hey, I'm kicking for ya kid. Good luck. Since you are her favorite, I'm hoping you will be able to play for a long time. Because if you lose her to anyone else, I won't just destroy you. But I shall make the Planet Earth disappear from the sky." **Naruto eyes widened in horror at the promise he just made to commit mass genocide if his daughter chose to like someone else.

**"But hey, you wouldn't be who you are if you didn't have a lot of fight in you. Good luck."**

And just like that, the message was over. His head was wanted by every major royal family in the surrounding galaxies. One of the oldest, most powerful federations of aliens in known history were coming to take Lala away from him. And if he failed, everyone on Earth would die along with the planet itself.

Shit.

He really shouldn't take such late evening baths.

**########King########**

**_Done_**

**_Okay, so I wanted to make this chapter longer and cover more story but then I realized that it would be droning on and I hate it when that happens. So this will be the length of this chapter. And I hope to get another one out soon._**

**_On a lighter note, I've graduated. Yeah! No more school! First thing I'm going to do..._**

**_Fucking nap._**

**_Anyone seen the newest Naruto. Sasuke and dead co. Join to field and he makes some crazy ass proclamation to everyone he was in class with. Good luck with that. But what I hated most in that chapter was how Sakura sort of barged in and ruined the moment. Normally I don't like Naruto and Sasuke having a close moment but if my only other choice was Sakura then I would probably happily take the bromance._**

**_When she said that line, all I wanted from them was._**

**_Sak: I am a member of Team 7 and a disciple of a Sannin._**

**_Sas: Yes, that may be true... However..._**

**_Nar: If that was a valid enough point you would have done something besides a few decent punches every few hundred chapters and fucking up my resolve with your indecisiveness._**

**_Everyone: 0_0_**

**_Mada: BURN!_**

**_ReadxReview_**

**_Thanks and Bye_**


	6. Truths To Be Unveiled

Ex-Prince of Konoha, New King of Deviluke

Trouble 6: Truths to be Unveiled

All of you, that sit on your asses and bathe in luxury don't understand how you take advantage. How you can think it doesn't matter, that it is just a natural thing. But after you go through the pain, the sorrow and experience. You can understand. Only then, can you truly understand!

SOLID FOOD! HOW I MISS YOU! I SHALL NEVER TAKE YOU FOR GRANTED AGAIN IN MY LIFE! NEVER SHALL I FORGET THE AGONY OF EATING MUSHY FOOD AND WATER FOR A WEEK AS MY MOUTH HEALS FROM BEING SPREAD OUT AND RIPPED APART! NEVER FORGET THE WISDOM TEETH WEEK! NEVER!

Now, let us continue with the Birthday BANANZA Bash

**########Prince########**

At the entrance to the local place of higher learning, Sainan High School, the beautiful nurse stood leaning against the wall as the sun started to set over the town. She flipped through a file she kept on hand as she placed her hands within her coat patiently.

"You seem very anxious." She slowly turned her head towards the gruff voice that had appeared a few feet from her. The shadows passing by the houses and walls concealed the faces of the two figures that had come for her.

One a tall man with short spiky black hair and a beard that connected around his chin-line. He was wearing a formal suit but broke that image by placing his hands lazily in his pants pockets. Besides him, a shorter woman with long black hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a black blouse and skirt that reached her knees.

In short, they both looked like a business duo that had just come back from work.

"Of course I am anxious" Mikado said as she pushed off the wall and walked over to the couple that stood in the shadows. "A defenseless young lady out in the growing night as she waits to give a file away to a group hidden in the shadows. It's like a scene from one of those old spy movies I enjoy so much." She said with a slight smile and a wink.

"Come now Ryoko, you make it sound like we are the bad guys." The man said with a slight chuckle as he relaxed his stance and reached into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes. The nurse handed the file over to the woman as she took it from her and placed it close to her chest.

"Thank you Mikado-San. We are sorry for the inconvenience to your schedule." She roughly nudged the man next to her with her elbow, earning a grumble of annoyance. "This idiot still hasn't given the permission for his subordinates to play middle man yet."

"What? I think it is much more efficient to just come and pick it up ourselves. Do you really trust that guy to bring it back with him? If it was him, he'd probably leave it by the front office of the school saying it was too much of a pain in the ass to care about!" The woman shrugged her shoulders and blamed it on his inability to teach his students properly.

"Wait." The two shadows stopped their retreat back to base and turned to the woman in the doctor outfit. "I know that he is suspicious, but please do not harm him. I know that boy personally and despite being a smart-ass and a bit cocky, he really is a sweet boy that hasn't done anything to garner attention."

"We know Mikado-San," the woman said as she had a slight tone of understanding in her voice. "And if he can keep it that way, then we can try to see if he can live here."

"But until then he is going to be kept under watch" the man said as he lit the cigarette in his mouth. "We want to keep peace on this planet Ryoko. You know that peace on this planet is the best chance that most of us have to peace in general. And we won't lose that by any means." Mikado softened her eyes in relation to that sentence.

Indeed, despite all the issues and disputes that this world had, it was a far cry easier to live here then it was to live on other planets in the sky.

When this world declared war, it was only with another culture or group on this planet.

But out there, the wars were devastating. Entire weapons that light up the darkness and vaporized armadas in an instant. Chemical warfare that liquified a person's organs to the point where they poured out of any orifice they could find. Planets and solar systems left barren and lifeless just because civilizations couldn't agree on simple terms.

She knew. She had experienced so much of it.

The worst things that occurred on this were mostly a war every few years and a natural disaster.

Well, that Twilight phase was pretty damn bad but it appeared that humanity was slowly recovering from the affect of sparkly blood-suckers.

As the couple had already vanished, Mikado looked up into the crescent moon and closed her eyes. _'Naruto-kun, don't do anything stupid. Please.'_

**########King########**

And on the other side of town, Naruto was doing the exact opposite of the nurse's wish. In the form of arguing intensely with a flying robot across the table from him.

_"I told you Naruto-dono, Lala-sama doesn't need any peasant clothes! I can change into any form of clothing that I see and register and change accordingly!"_ The little winged robot said as it floated over the steaming hot combination of sliced dough, tomato sauce and cheese the human hybrid had ordered for dinner for his mistress.

"And I told you, that it doesn't help that her only dependence of clothing is a mechanical pin clip! Even some panties and a bra would be better than nothing when you fall off again you damn Tamagachi!"

_"I don't even know what that is?!"_

"It's a painfully annoying, easily replaceable toy that never shuts up and turns off at the drop of a hat!"

_"AH! How rude!"_

"Look," Naruto said as he tried to calm down and sat in his chair. "All I'm saying is that it would be for the best if she had something like that as a back up. She is way too innocent and trusting to have walking around naked in a school of hormonal boys and girls. And it doesn't help that you can fall off at the slightest hint of a jiggle."

_"When do either of us jiggle?"_

"Believe me. I've seen her. She jiggles." Naruto lifted a piece of pizza out of the box and took his first bite as Lala was finishing her shower. Peke picked up a piece of the foreign delicacy and examined it carefully. "Besides, it will be bad when everyone finds out she's got a tail. Of course, maybe everyone will be more focused at looking at her boobs and ass before-"

***Thomp***

Peke's hands were extended as he threw the food at Naruto's face. _"Do not talk about my master with such a view of her body."_

"AHHHHHH! THE CHEESE! IT BURNS US! IT BURNS USSSSSSSSS!" Naruto was flailing around as the sound of sizzling hot food settled into his face and eyes. The sounds of footsteps could be heard from the stairwell.

"Hmmm? What happened?" Lala questioned innocently as she entered the little dining room. Naruto sat up and pulled the searing hot pizza from his face.

"I'll tell you what. Your little Gizmo over there-" Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that Lala was drying her hair with her only towel. So there she was, standing completely naked as her tail waved mindlessly behind her. Naruto raised his occupied hands back to his eyes. "Damn it Lala! What did I tell you about strutting around naked like that. You have to wear a towel when you come out or else- OHHHHH GOD IT BURNS AGAIN! WHY, WHY DID I DO THAT?!"

Lala tilted her head as Naruto continued to roll around a scream in pain. _"Lala-sama, do you want some cover?"_

"Oh, thank you Peke." She placed her towel over the couch and stood openly for Peke to attach and form. After he was done, the Deviluke heiress was wearing a similar set of pjs that matched her hair tone. She walked over to Naruto and kneeled down besides him. "I'm sorry Naruto. My bad" as she bit her tongue and punched the side of her head cutely.

Damn, even when she was supposed to be punished, she was just too damn adorable.

He slowly pulled the stretchy food off his face as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his greasy mug. "It's fine Lala. Just please don't walk around like that anymore."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you so much." The usually up-beat girl said with a disappointed edge in her voice as she looked down in her lap and gripped her pants. "If I knew you didn't like to see me naked, I would be more attentive about it."

"I-it's not that." Lala lifted her head in bewilderment as she saw Naruto look away from her with a mild blush across his face in embarrassment. "It's not that I don't like looking at you. In fact, it's because you are so devastatingly se- I mean pretty that you need to cover up. It is not good for my health if I keep seeing you naked like-" before he could finish though, he was tackled to the floor and glomped by the girl.

"Naruto! I didn't know you thought I was pretty! Thank you so much!" Naruto's stress had spiked once more as he felt her cozy up to him as much as she could. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he swallowed a lump in his throat as Lala's immense superhuman strength kicked in and started to crush his spine. He gasped for air and waved his arms violently as he pushed her by the shoulders.

"Yes yes. Naruto is nice and enjoys hugs. So let's not strangle and crack his spine, okay?" Lala nodded her head childishly as Naruto chuckled and pulled them both up. Lala picked up a piece of pizza and bit into it, savoring the delicious new taste.

"Oh Naruto," she said inbetween bites. "I had so much fun today at your school with you and Haruna. Being in class, learning about your culture and history. It is so cool to be in High School with everyone!"

Naruto chuckled as he took a bite. "Yeah, I think that you are the only person I have ever met with that mindset about school." Contained space with no leg room and meals with less nutrition then dog food. In his mind, for him and everyone else he knew, it was like being sent to a prison.

Actually, in prison, you didn't have to learn a bunch of random crap and take tests periodically.

Well, not unless you were being tested for when that stabby and molesty sensation was acting up again.

"And Haruna introduced me to one of the tennis club teachers. Sasuga-sensei. He and Haruna invited me to join the tennis club if I want. Do you think I could?" Naruto almost choked on his pizza.

Remembering what had happened earlier today, he placed very little stock in the idea that she had already learned to control her strength when she was excited. "U-umm, maybe a little later in the year, huh?"

Lala placed the final crust of the pizza and cherished the delicious flavor and squealed in glee. "This is the best meal I've ever had Naruto!" Naruto didn't completely believe that because she said that about every new thing he fed her. "I can't believe we get to eat stuff like this every day!"

"Yeah well we really shouldn't. It isn't healthy for kids like us to constantly eat junk food like this. We need real meals, like with vegetables and meat and stuff. But I don't cook so that idea is out." His mom was the one who cooked when she was home and he never bothered to learn to cook because...

"Well what did you do when you had to eat healthy stuff" the princess inquired with a tilt of her head.

Naruto seemed to lose most of his mirth for a minute as his eyes glazed over. "I used to eat with my friends most of the time. They're my neighbors so I know them very well." Naruto lowered his food as he lost his appetite and his eyes conveyed almost pure regret. "They are my best friends."

"Then let's go and ask them for food!" Lala sprouted wings from her back and flew straight for the door, planning to do a home invasion on Rito and Mikan's house. She was stopped as Naruto mindlessly reached out and grabbed her PJ's by the neck, already anticipating that plan of action.

"No. I'm not going to bring them into all this forced engagement crap. They don't know about the whole alien thing and I would like to keep it that way for the foreseeable future." Lala stopped uselessly flying in mid-air as Naruto grip did not falter in the least. She stopped her attempt and fell on her butt with a slight *omphf*.

"But why?"

"Because I don't want to put them in danger." Naruto turned away from her and continued to play with his food, remembering the troubling threat he had received from a certain menacing asshole whose daughter he was currently lodging. Something about if he didn't do what he was told, a cataclysmic apocalypse that will kill every single living thing on the Earth will occur because of him.

A pretty fucking big responsibility to put on a sixteen year old's shoulders.

He had tried to abandoned that side of his life a long time ago. It was a world he was unwillingly forced into and then harshly thrown out of. And he had spent almost a decade trying to cover up that painful past and build a stable new life with friends and family. And now that he was apparently being forced back into the thick of it, he wanted to do everything he could to keep one side away from the other.

And if Rito or Mikan were ever put in danger or hurt because of him...

No. Never. He would never let them get hurt.

Lala looked at the pained expression in Naruto's face as he seemed to be at war with his choices. She wanted to reach out and tell him it was fine, but she could tell that it wouldn't be enough. Whatever was gnawing at his conscious, it was because of her. So she decided that she would at least try to cheer him up.

"Naruto?" The blond boy looked up and saw her beaming a pleasant smile down on him. "Can we play another game? I'd like it if you could teach me again before we go to bed."

Naruto looked up at Lala as she smiled happily at him, attempting to diffuse the stiff tension he was feeling and calm down with a video game he showed her. He realized that Lala was also being forced into a situation that wasn't preferable to her in any way. But she was still smiling, just happy to be here on a new world and having a friend in him. And honestly, he couldn't blame her for trying to make him feel better.

Naruto gave a weak smile and Lala cheered and ran into the living room. "So what do you want to play Lala?"

"This" she said as she raised the item in her hand.

"Seriously? Little Big Planet again? What about all the other games I've got? There's-ummm-" Naruto kneeled down and started to pilfer through the variety of games he kept under the TV rack. "There's Budokai? Street Fighter? Revengance? Uncharted? Deadpool? The Last of Us just came out! Pleaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee!"

"No! Sack people!"

Naruto lowered his head in defeat as she continued to defend Sack-boy and his kind. In the end, Naruto basically spent the entire night playing with Lala as she built an entire planet's worth of material by scratch.

**########Prince########**

"Why do you look so happy? You had the same silly face plastered on since last night?" The young elementary student said as she looked at her older brother as he seemed to be off in dream land. Ever since Rito had come back home from school yesterday, he had seemed to drift off into his own happy world while he always had a grin.

Rito tilted his head slightly and looked towards Mikan with dreamy eyes. "Huh? Did you say something Haruna-chan?" Rito's eyes opened slightly and saw the face of his little sister looking at him blankly, her eyes changed to little round black dots. "U-Uh-umm, y-you didn't just hear that did you?"

"The part where you were mumbling baby names or the part where you accidentally called me another girl's name? Either way no" the girl finished as she turned her head and stifled a laugh. Rito hit his head as hard as he could into the table and released a long moan.

"So what's wrong this time?"

"Actually, everything couldn't be better. I finally got to talk to this person I've been trying to talk to for years." Rito smiled to his sister. "And it was fun. Sairenji actually knows who am I. She knows me!" Rito then went off into another session of congratulating himself as Mikan sat down and started to dig in.

"So is it Sairenji-San or Haruna-chan?"

"N-None of your business!" Rito nervously screamed out as his face continued to burn red in embarrassment. Rito continued to glare at her lightly before Mikan started to giggle. Rito calmed down and started to chuckle as well as the siblings laughter echoed throughout the house.

As they calmed down, Mikan looked down at her food and smiled sadly. "It's quiet without him." Rito looked up from his food and watched as Mikan just looked at her food with her eyes shadowed by her hair. "It's so different to eat like this without him being so loud and annoying. I can actually concentrate on my food and eat peacefully without him. It's nice. I don't mind now that we-"

Rito reached out and held her hand in his, getting her to look up at him with slightly watery eyes. Rito looked at her with a thoughtful smile, understanding just what she was saying. "He'll be back. I promise."

Mikan looked at her brother before her eyes softened and she nodded. Before wiping any tears that could come from her eyes and turned her head. "Didn't you hear me? I said I was glad he wasn't hear. I can finally eat in peace."

Rito smiled at Mikan's reluctance before laughing and teasing her for the rest of the night.

Before having his food taken away from him as punishment. Rito spent the rest of the night apologizing to the younger girl as his stomach rumbled painfully.

**########King########**

Lala gleefully skipped her way to the school entrance as Naruto tiredly followed behind her. Once again, all of the students that saw them were gossiping and spreading rumors. Some about how he had paid her to socialize with him to become popular. Some about how she was a transfer student and he was forcing her to do his homework. And most about how the local blond delinquent had knocked-up some poor under-aged girl and was forcing her to come to school while also not willing to pay child support for the unfortunate fetus.

All-in-all, all bullshit ideas, all blaming him. Oh, poor reputation. How little we knew of ye.

Lala grabbed her shoes and waved to Naruto as she ran off to get to class early. Naruto couldn't be bothered so he decided to waste his time and walk around school. He watched as boy's were being boy's, girl's were being girl's, and pedophiliac obese principals were being pedophiliac obese principals.

And amongst all of the students that roamed the halls, he saw a familiar head of silky black-hair carrying a large pile of folders. And he couldn't help but notice that she may be struggling with them.

Yui was trying her best to keep her balance as the large stack of papers in her arms were swaying back and forth. Yui placed her feet apart, _'Dang it! I should have done this in turns! This is too heavy!'_ As she took another step forward, her foot slipped and she completely lost herself.

"Eeep!" Yui closed her eyes and prepared for the worst as she felt herself careen to the ground. She waited a moment for the crash but it never came. She blinked in wonder as she felt a pair of hands grasping onto her's, holding both her and her papers in place.

"Looks like you are having some trouble there Yumi-chan. Need some help?" A familiar head of blond shaggy hair and a grinning whiskered face popped out from behind the stack of papers. Yui twisted her face in anger at seeing him again.

"Let go of my hands" she said with a leveled voice.

"Are you sure? You might drop them again?" Yui started to pull back.

"I said let me go!"

Naruto let her go and Yui started to fall backwards again at the sudden release. Yui let out another cute shriek before Naruto grabbed her hands again, keeping her balanced. "Maybe I should help you until we reach your destination, huh?"

Yui's eye twitched in anger and also felt a slight pink hue grow upon her face at appearing clumsy in front of the crude boy. Before she reluctantly grumbled a yes and started to lead the both of them towards the classroom.

Naruto walked backwards and continued to smile cheerfully towards the girl. She tried to avert her gaze from him but found it hard to navigate without looking forward. So she steeled herself and just tried to ignore him to no avail.

They dropped the folders off in the room and started to walk back. Actually, Yui tried to ditch the blond but found him sticking to her with a cheerful smile. After several attempts to curve around the corners of the hall, she grew tired of the useless efforts and finally confronted him. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Why are you still following me? Are you stalking me or something?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you following me like this? I still haven't forgiven you for what you were dong the other day Uzumaki-kun! Are you trying to get my apology?"

Naruto looked at her as she seemed to pout in anger at his actions. "I wanted you to know that what I was doing was for the benefit of someone I care about. He has been trying his best for a long time and I decided that I would help my friend do anything he wanted. Just like I know that he would help me if I ever needed it."

He looked up at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "And I'm sorry that I embarrassed you like that for a reason that doesn't involve you. I was so desperate to stop the principal that I never thought about what I was doing to you. And even if you don't really like me, I think you're actually kind of fun" he said as he smiled at her with shut eyes, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "And if you still resent me, then that's fine too. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. See ya later, Yumi-chan." He turned around and started to walk away from the girl with her eyes covered by her hair.

"Yui..."

Naruto thought he heard something and turned back to her. "Hu-"

"It's Yui! Kotegawa Yui! Every single time I've seen you, you've got my name wrong! Every blasted time, it's been Yumi, Yumi, Yumi! Do you understand how irritating it is for someone to constantly get your name wrong?" The girl yelled at the male student as she released all her pent up aggression she had built up since first meeting Naruto.

As she got closer and started to poke his chest in question, he started bending back further and further until he was parallel to the floor, sweating profusely out of shock. "U-um-"

"You don't, do you!"

"N-no ma'am!"

"That's right! And I know I'm not fortunate enough to never see you again so I want you to get it right! Say it!"

"K-kote-"

"Louder!"

"Kotegawa Yui-San!"

"Good! And I don't want you to ever forget that! And if I ever see you doing something shameless or juvenile again, you are going to wish you had never even been enrolled in this school, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Yui nodded and started to walk away, leaving Naruto to fall on his butt stunned. Yui stopped and turned back but kept her eyes away from looking at him. "B-but, thank you for apologizing Uzumaki-kun. That was very responsible of you." Maybe there was hope for this boy yet.

As Yui walked off to her class, Naruto looked around at the empty hallway. His eyes still widened in disbelief.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**########Prince########**

After the end of the school day, the students had the last few minutes to themselves to talk and socialize. Of course, most of them took this as a chance to take out their phones and update their statuses.

Naruto took this as a chance to gather up most of his friends and introduce them to his illegal tenant. He walked in front of his group and towards the princess. "Guys, let me formally introduce you to Lala S. Deviluke. She just transferred here from out of the country and she is going to be staying with me as part of a foreigner housing program."

He so would have high-fived himself if he knew he wouldn't have looked like a nutter doing it.

How the hell did Barney make it look so natural?

After Lala had finished waving happily to the little group, Naruto turned to her instead. "Lala, these are my friends. This is Sairenji Haruna."

"Hey Haruna!"

"Hello again Lala-San."

"This is Yuuki Rito."

"H-hey" Rito said weakly, nervous and still a little traumatized from the failed love attempt a few weeks earlier. Lala cupped her chin and looked at him quizzically. "W-what?"

"Have I met you before?" Naruto, Rito, and (to a more subtle degree) Haruna all cringed being reminded of the accident. Lala continued to squint before placing her fist in her palm. "I remember now! You were the one who confe-"

Naruto clasped his hands around Lala's mouth before she could spill the beans. Rito let out a long breath before nodding a thanks to Naruto. "Th-that's not something we need to discuss here Lala. So let's just forget about the whole thing."

"Oho, what's this you are trying to hide from us Uzumaki?" The bespectacled girl of the perv duo said as she leaned forward and laughed into her hand. "A dirty little secret that none need to know of?"

" I think the young lad had a good time with a young girl? Perhaps too good of a time?" Chided Risa as she tried to spur on Naruto's anger. Which was working evident to the raging pulse on top of his head.

"Do you freaks have libidos for brains or is sex drive just your natural instinct?"

"Me thinks the young Uzumaki doth protest too much?"

"Ugh..." Naruto rubbed his face and turned to Lala. "Lala, these are Mio Sawada and Risa Momioka. If you like the state of your butt as it is, don't ever turn your back to them." Risa and Mio chuckled and gave the girl a peace sign.

"Sup Lala-chi."

"And those are all of my friends. If you ever need anything, just ask them."

"Uhhuuummm-" the entire group looked to the side where a black-haired boy was coughing into his fist and pointing at himself.

"Can I help you?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone? Someone who is the most important person in your very life and deserves to be introduced to the sexy girl he has been dying to meet since SHE WALKED TO SCHOOL TWO WEEKS AGO?!"

"Oh. Okay. Lala, this is a monkey. You should not feed or poke fun at them because they have been known to attack and rip your face off." Naruto then felt a pair of arms encircle around his torso and was being lifted off his feet ever so carefully.

Saruyama threw Naruto over his head and straight into the door, leaving all of their little group stunned by his action. Saru then appeared kneeling in front of Lala, holding her hand in his. "Kenichi Saruyama, at your service my dear lady. The lover of women and the passionate Casanova of Sainan High-School."

"Or the Deviant Monkey of the girls changing room."

"Or the Panty Raider of the freshmen class."

"Or just plain pervert Saruyama. The list goes on."

"My dear Lala-chan, I have a question I must ask you. A question that has haunted my mind since I laid eyes on you all those days ago." He stood up and screamed with tears pouring out if his eyes. "WHY HIM? WHY NARUTO? WHAT DID THAT USELESS ASS DO TO GET SUCH A GIRL LIKE THIS IN HIS HOUSE? WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU? HAVE YOU EXPERIMENTED IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES? DID HE PLAY WITH YOUR TITTIES YET?"

"SARU! YOU ARE DEAD!" Saruyama was tackled to the ground by a blur of blond light. Rito and Haruna looked at where Naruto and Saruyama were grappling on the floor, screaming obscenities at each other as the two reasonable teens tried to mediate between them.

Risa and Mio were busy talking up the new student. "Despite his more eccentric style of asking Saruyama is right. How the hell did Uzumaki score a piece like you?"

"Well Naruto is actually my Fiancée."

...

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

Mio and Risa looked at her wide eyed as they didn't expect her to actually enforce the rumor. They turned their backs to her and bent down to whisper. "D-do you really think Uzumaki is going to marry Lala-chi?"

"Probably?" Misa was actually kind of nervous from the direction this talk was taking. "Maybe he got her pregnant or something?"

"That seems like something he would do."

"No! No! That's not it!" Naruto popped back up between the group of girls, his hair a little ruffled up but no worse for wear. The same could not be said for the passed out friend behind him being checked on by Rito and Haruna. "Y-you see, I-it's an issue of a language barrier. She's misinterpreting the word for Fiancée for-um-something else."

Risa and Mio looked at him lamely before eyeing each other and then to the boy again. "What language is that exactly?"

"Uh-well-do you speak any other languages?"

"...No."

"Then you don't know do you? Oh well." Naruto grabbed Lala by the shoulders and lead her out of the room. "See ya later guys!" He waved over his shoulder and him and Lala were gone.

"Saruyama! Come on! Back to us man!"

"R-Rito? I-I saw it. It was a beautiful light. With an orgy full of woman at the end of it. Put me back! Put me back damn it!"

The group just looked at him and dropped him where he was, leaving him to pass and die.

**########King########**

Haruna was walking out of her room with some of the teacher's reports and files in hand. She had promised to Honekawa-Sensei that before she would leave, she would drop off all of his stuff into the front office. That was her duty as Class Representative and she would do it to the best of her ability.

And before she reached the front office, she had met up with another class representative. "Eh? Kotegawa-San?"

The black-haired beauty looked over her shoulder at the voice getting her attention. "Oh, Sairenji-San? How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just dropping off my teacher's records before I head back home."

"Me as well. There's more and more of these papers to pick up every day." Yui looked down and noticed that her filed papers were more numerous then the ones Haruna was carrying. "Wait? Where are all of your papers?"

"Oh-um..." Haruna blushed as she tried to keep her eyes down on her feet. "We have more paperwork now because we just got a transfer student, so it was getting a bit too much for me to handle by myself. So..."

"Oi, Sairenji, are these all the papers you asked for?" Yui and Haruna looked over to Rito coming out of his classroom with the rest of the class reports. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, were fine Yuuki-kun. I was just talking to Kote- huh, Kotegawaw-San?" Haruna's attention was completely on the girl with the atomic blush on her face as she seemed to be stuttering incomprehensibly.

"A-ah-ah" Yui tried to find the words as she looked at the two students she had seen conspiring in class yesterday. "Sa-Sa-Sairenji-San!"

"H-Hai?"

"It is not appropriate to be in an active illicit sexual relationship with fellow students at your age!"

"E-Ehhhhhhhh?!" Both Haruna and Rito felt their brains fry at the accusation this girl was making. And as all of them stood there silently, a sense of high tension sank in. Especially when all three of them had faces that would make a tomato jealous.

"Th-the number of unplanned teenage pregnancies grows higher and higher all the time! And you need to learn to be responsible and learn to wear a condom!"

"K-K-Kotegawa-San-"

"Sairenji and I aren't dong anything like making babies after school! That's Naruto and Saruyama's job!"

"Uzumaki-kun too?! What is going on in this school?"

"No, I mean I think he does! I-I don't know anymore! What the hell is going on?!" Rito grabbed his scalp and twisted around as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Excuse me?" All three of the blubbering teenagers looked over to the quiet yet older voice that came into their conversation. They saw the teacher coach of the Tennis Club, Sasuga-sensei, walking over to them calmly. "What is going on over here, huh?"

"Se-sensei! I don't know!" Haruna screamed as she leaned forward, close to hyperventilating. "I was just going to drop off some papers! But now I'm having relations with Yuuki-kun, I'm pregnant with a child I didn't know I had, Uzumaki-kun and Saruyama-kun are sexual deviants and I haven't set up a college plan for my kids! What do I do?" Haruna was almost crying as she fell on her knees sobbing.

"U-um, well I think I might have a solution to all of your problems?" All three of the younger teens looked up at him hopefully. And he gave them a sweet smile.

Before it twisted demonically.

**########Prince########**

"Moooooouuuuuu~, Naruto~, I'm bored. Why do we have to wait here so long anyway?" Lala said as she floated besides her pseudo-fiancée as he waited by the school gate patiently.

"Because I always wait for Rito after school. He just never takes this damn long."

"Do you think something bad happened to him and Haruna?"

"Nah, those two aren't that clumsy. And it probably wasn't anything good either. Rito still sorta wets himself if he is in the same room for too long with Haruna-chan."

_"Well we can't just wait here forever. What do you suggest we do?"_

"Shut up and live with it?" Lala giggled at the way Naruto shrugged and looked at her silly, making Peke fume in anger. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Rito was calling him. "M'yello?"

"Naruto Uzuamki-Kun? I'm so glad you picked up. I think I have an offer that you just won't be able to refu-"

"Sorry, not interested, talk to my dick." He lowered it to his crotch before ending the call right there. He looked over to Lala staring at him in shock. "Telemarketers." He felt the phone vibrate again and got the same number as before. "M'yello?"

"Did you just hang up on me?"

"Don't know? Was it something like this?" Shut the phone again. Naruto just stood there silently, scratching his butt. And he got another call. He sighed and answered again. "Look man, I'm not interested in buying any of your shit. So can you leave me al-"

"I have your friends here."

Naruto stopped his cocky remark and his eyes widened in horror. "W-what?"

"Yuuki Rito. Sairenji Haruna. Kotegawa Yui. They are all right here besides me, tied up and unconscious. And if you do not come to the back of the school with the heir of Deviluke by your side, well... I would hate to have to leave pieces for the local police to find like some deranged puzzle. Heh."

Naruto shivered as a cold sweat ran down his back, swallowing a lump in his throat and lowering the phone to his side. Lala stopped her floating and stood next to him, "Naruto? What's wrong?"

**########King########**

Rito felt his head spinning in pain as he tried to open his bleary eyes. He tried to focus his vision on the wavering light bulb at the top of the shack he had suddenly found himself in. Rito tried to rub his eyes but found that he couldn't move his arms.

Rita's eyes focused and he looked and saw that his arms, body and legs were being bound by a strange mechanical wire. "Wh-what the hell?"

"Man, these two are some pretty top-tier girls." Rito looked over to his side, seeing Sasuga-Sensei inspect Haruna-chan's and Kotegawa's...um...assets. "Sairenji doesn't have much for boobs but her overall body line goes great for her. And this other girl has got all the right curves, just what I'm looking for in a woman." He was coming close to grabbing them as they were unconscious before-

"Don't you dare touch them you bastard!" Sasuga flinched in surprise and looked over to where Rito was glaring at him and attempting to rip his face off. "What the hell are you doing to us? What the hell is this about?"

"Oh, Yuuki Rito, I don't think you would wake up so soon." Sasuga walked away from the girls and tried to refocus himself on the task at hand. "Must be because I used most of the spray on these girls. Shit. Oh well, I'll just have to make this work with a witness."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just need some leverage for Naruto Uzumaki to deliver Lala to me. After that...we'll see what happens.."

"L-Lala? What does Lala have to do with this? Wait! What are you going to do to Naruto you bastard?" Rito kept trying to escape from the wires with little reward.

"I need Uzumaki Naruto to hand over Princess Lala so that I can claim the crown. I've been bouncing around the entire galaxy trying to find that girl, and now that she's stuck in one place, I'm not letting this chance slip by. After he hands her over, I don't give a shit what you do. Go nuts for all I care."

Rito just looked at him like he had just slipped into talking like a nut-job half way through. "What? Princess? Galax- What the hell have you been smoking sensei? Aren't you supposed to be setting an example and not resort to drugs?" Sasuga looked at him tiredly and sighed.

"Right, I forgot people on this planet are blissfully ignorant of the outside. Pfft, perfect place to hide, a back-water planet with no contact to the outside." Sasuga reached down to the nape of his neck and seemed to be grabbing for something. "Well, Yuuki Rito, your friend Naruto Uzumaki is currently in possession of the greatest possible asset in the galaxy. He has the dim-witted bimbo Princess of the largest empire this side of the universe currently on a leash. And I want her for myself."

Sasuga grabbed the skin on his neck and started to peel it back, revealing a strange purple, reptilian like skin underneath it. Rito felt his breathing hitch as the face of the tennis instructor was pulled away, revealing the face of a scaly, beady eyed monster with a long tongue and sharp teeth. He kinda looked like Frieza during one of his transformations.

"And I'm going to get her, by any means necessary."

Rito felt all of his blood go cold from looking at the creature. He was an alien. A real-life alien. Aliens are real. This was impossible, right? And somehow, Naruto had gotten himself into the middle of a very bad situation. "Yo-yo-you're a-"

***Slam***

"Alright! Let my friends go you mother-FUCK YOU'RE UGLY!" Naruto stood at the door he had abruptly slammed open, planning to dish out a badass threat like something out of Taken or Lethal Weapon. But instead, he got the front row seat to the shark looking freak keeping Rito, Haruna-chan and Yum-Yui-chan tied to he wall.

"Naruto! He's a freaking alien! Sasuga-sensei is actually an alien!"

"Y-yeah, and he comes to our world all the way from the Planet Damn!" Naruto was trying to adjust to this form of alien life when Lala appeared next to him.

"Did you find them Naru- eh? Ghi Bree! What are you doing here?" Lala asked as she seemed to forget about the situation at hand.

"Ah, Lala, there you are. Good, come over here. You're coming with me now."

"I don't wanna!" Lala stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eye, insulting Ghi Bree and making him hiss in anger. "I'm gonna stay here with Naruto!"

"Tch, well it really isn't up to you..." The alien turned his head and gave Naruto a smile that spread through his entire jaw. "Naruto Uzumaki, hand the Deviluke princess over right now."

Naruto looked between Lala, to Ghi, and back to Lala, and finally to Ghi. "Um, no. She's not really mine to give." He scratched his head in bewilderment, "Did your plan ever put into consideration what Lala wanted?"

"I don't care what she fucking wants! I just need her to become King!"

"And I not going to let you take her dumbass. Christ, do any of you space guys get the fucking concept of the word consensual?" Stepped inbetween Ghi and Lala, who was smiling happily at her blond protector. "If you want her, then you are going to have to go through me."

Ghi Bree smiled maniacally, "That's fine. If you don't surrender her to me..." He lifted up a switch in his hand and pushed the button, causing the wires around Rito, Haruna and Yui to constrict. Causing Rito to groan and Yui and Haruna to moan in their unconscious stupor.

"Guys! You son of a-"

"If you don't hand her over to me this instant, I will kill all three of your friends. Now, you don't want their blood on your hands, do you?" Naruto looked at the alien in anger, and then to his friends.

Rito struggled, "Naruto...run."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and felt Lala grab his shoulder. He looked back at her as she seemed to be fearing what would happen next. "Naruto, I'll go with him if it can keep them safe."

Naruto felt his heart stop at the idea. If she went with him, yeah it would keep them safe, but for like a day. Soon enough, Gid would find out and follow up on his threat of destroying the Earth. And that meant every single person on the planet would die. But if he didn't give her up, Rito, Haruna and Yui would be strangled to death.

Shit! Shit-shit-FUCK! What the hell was he supposed to do?

"I-I can't. I can't let you."

"What? Naruto please, they are going to die!"

"Well you know, there is another way." Ghi Bree's skin started to turn black as his muscle mass increased, shredding through his sensei clothes and leaving him a giant hunk of a beast, ready to shred Naruto to pieces. "If I kill you here, then the title of front runner to the Devilukean Empire belongs to me."

Fuck! And if the bitch didn't look like a Frieza rip-off before.

Naruto was almost physically sweating out of fear of what his options were leaving him in.

"N-Naruto! Run! Before its too late!" Rito said as he tried to ignore the constricting pain.

"Naruto, please let me go! I don't want any of you to die!" Lala said as she almost had tears coming out the edge of her eyes.

"Hehehe, give me Lala, let your friends suffer, or die? Your choice Uzumaki? Oh, and if you make any sudden moves, I'll set this thing to maximum and watch your friends' organs squeeze out of their mouths." Ghi Bree said almost gleefully.

Naruto gritted his teeth together in anger. If he made a move, his friends died! If he let her go, everyone died! If he died, Lala would suffer and just for good measure that fucker Gid would probably blow the Earth up out of spite. Naruto looked down at his feet for a moment before everything stopped, he no longer slouched and stood up, his eyes covered by his hair.

"Finish it."

Lala covered her mouth in horror. Rito tried to screamed at him to run. Ghi Bree smiled and laughed. "You actually forsake yourself for these people? Hehe, that's amazing. I can't believe you are such an idiot to-"

"You need to kill me. You need to make sure you can kill me in one hit." Naruto said with an almost emotionless tone. Ghi Bree actually looked confused at that statement.

"W-why?"

"Because you need to make sure, for your own safety, that I don't get back up from your first hit. Because..." Slowly, a strange feeling started to fill the small room. Ghi Bree felt a cold sensation run up his entire body as he found it slightly more difficult to breathe. And then he saw it...

Two pointy fox-like ears, red with snow tipped ends popped out of the blond boy's head. Four crimson red tails slowly surfaced from out of his back, waving around slowly like a hypnotic image. The boy's hands started to shake, more and more power flowing through his body as blood started to slip out from between his fingers where he squeezed too hard. He looked up at the alien, his eyes becoming slitted like an animal's and the whiskers on his face becoming more feral and scarred like.

"Y-yo-you're-a-a"

**"Because let me tell you what will happen if you don't kill me in one hit. If you are open for a second, even a nano-second, I will retaliate a thousand fold. I will come down on you with so much fury, Satan and God would go sick at the sight of it. I will rip off your arms and use them to tear your legs out from underneath you. And then, just to hammer in the message that you should never mess with the people I care about, I may just SKULL FUCK THE REMAINS!"**

Ghi Bree took a step back, his knees shaking as he looked into the eyes of the monster in front of him. Lala and Peke looked at Naruto in shock. Never had they thought Naruto could change from that funny, fun-loving blond and into such a fit of rage. And Rito...

He still couldn't help but think he was hallucinating at the idea that his friend just grew ears and tails.

**"So take your shot Ghi Bree. Just make sure the FIRST. HIT. COUNTS."**

The alien swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling his stomach and spine go weak at the sight of the angry boy. He had toyed with this kid. He actually thought he could make this person his play thing and make him fall on his knees, begging for mercy.

N-no! No! He was Ghi Bree! The Great Ghi Bree-sama! Royalty of the Balkean Race! Future Ruler of the Devilukean Empire! No backwards hick alien on some bumpkin planet would stop him!

He looked Naruto straight into his crimson eyes, furrowed in anger directly at him. All he had to do was kill him. He ran forward with his fist back.

He could intimidate him! He was the best!

He was!

He was-

"AHHHHHHH, MAMAAAAAA, SAVE MEEEEEE!" The bulky alien screamed in a shrill voice as he fell on his side, cradling his knees in the fetal position. Naruto, Lala, Rito and Peke looked at him in shock as the three humans dropped their jaws in the complete change in atmosphere as Peke sweat dropped. "WHAAAAAAAA, FUDGE, FUDGE HAS BEEN MADE!"

Naruto and Lala just looked at him as their opinion of him completely change from what it was before. Naruto looked over to the princess incredulously, throwing a thumb in the direction of the weeping E.T. "Oh that's right, Ghi Bree is a total weakling and coward" the ditzy princess said as she slammed her fist in her hand.

Naruto just palmed his face so hard his nose let out a few drips of blood. He retracted his tails and ears and walked over to the hostages.

"W-wait, i-if you go near them, I-I'll-" Naruto suddenly turned to him and threatened him with a punch, causing the alien to scream and go back into his fetal. Naruto walked over to Rito and pulled the wires off of him rather easily, making Rito look at them like it had suddenly turned into some type of prank.

Rito freed Haruna and Naruto freed Yui. They both grabbed the girls' underneath their legs and carried them out of the shack, Lala following behind them. Naruto walked to the side and laid Yui down gently, before clapping his hands and walking to the door. Lala turned to him, "What are you doing Naruto?"

"Well, I'm not as mad as before, now that I know he's just a small man that talks big. But, I still got to teach him a little lesson. You know, he flinched, need to give him two back. I'll be out in a minute." He smiled and slowly slid the door.

"Wh-what are you- OH GOD!" Lala and Rito cringed, the shack actually started to shake as their were sounds of rustling and metal banging inside the place. "OW, OW! STO-NOT THE FACE! WHAT-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT PADD-NOOOOOO, NOT MY BUTT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the screaming stopped as Naruto walked back out with a smile on his face and a small, chubby alien held in his hand.

"I done caught me a marlin! Haha!" The two teens didn't know how to react as they just looked at him. "What?"

_"Naruto-dono, did you mean what you said in there? About-um-"_

"The threat? Well, I was really that pissed off about it but I wasn't actually going to rip him to shreds or nothing. I just said that to instill some fear and doubt into him. So that if he actually did try to attack me, I would counter it and knock him out before he could do anything. I'm not about to fucking give my life up like that to this asshole. And I'm not about to give you or my friends up either. So don't worry, okay Lala?" He reached out and ruffled her hair a little, giving her a great big smile.

Lala slowly smiled back and nodded in agreement. The Naruto she knew would never give her up like that. And he wasn't going to let himself or his friends die either.

Naruto lowered his hand and looked over to Rito. Rito was staring at him, not moving or reacting in any way. Evident by the fact he was holding Haruna-chan in his arms and he wasn't even freaking out. Naruto bent down and looped his arms underneath Yui's legs, lifting her up in a bridal carry. "What do we do with this little fucker?"

"I can drop him off at Zastin's ship and they can take him back to his home" Lala added eagerly.

"Alright! Rito and I will drop the girls off at the nurses office. Mikado-sensei should still be there even now, so once your done come by and I'll explain the rest of the plan." Lala nodded and took Ghi Bree off his hands, flying away with wings on her back.

Naruto and Rito were left standing there, unconscious girls in their arms as Naruto faced away from his oldest Real friend. "Naruto, what happened in there, a-are you-"

"Not here. Please. I don't want to say this more then once so if I have to..." He turned around and showed Rito a truly regretful pain of sadness in his eyes. "I'd rather say this in front of Mikan too. She deserves to know just as much as you."

Rito looked at him for a tense moment, before nodding his head in agreement.

**########Prince########**

Lala sat there quietly as she waited for the girls tucked into the sterilized beds to wake up. Naruto had told her before he left to stay by their bed-sides and make sure when they wake up, she told them that she found them both unconscious in the hallway after school. And she then brought them to the office and watched over them.

Before he left with Rito, Naruto looked pained. Like he was walking into a battle he knew he wasn't going to come out of. And even though she wanted to be besides him when he told the truth, she knew she had to take care of this first.

As the room turned red from the setting sun, Haruna and Yui started to stir awake, much to Lala's glee. Haruna opened her eyes first and groaned, trying to adjust herself to where she was. "Wh-where am I-"

"Haruna!"

"L-Lala-San?" She looked down at the girl with a tear in her eye and a wide smile on her face as she nuzzled into the chest of the blue-haired girl. "What's going on here?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Ughhhhh, what am I doing here?" Yui pulled herself out of the sheets of the bed and rubbed her aching head.

"Kotegawa-San?"

"Huh, Sairenji-San? And... I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh" Lala rubbed her eyes and turned over to the ebony-haired girl. "I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke. You can call me Lala."

"O-oh, hello Lala-San. I-I'm Kotegawa Yui. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Yui. I'm glad you both woke up, I was worried there a second!"

Haruna rubbed her bleary eyes. "What happened to us?"

"Yes, I remember taking the class folders and meeting Sairenji-San on the way there. And then...everything is just a blur."

"Yeah, you and Haruna passed out in the hallway." The two girls looked at the pink-haired girl in disbelief.

"W-we passed out?"

"Yeah! Mikado-sensei said you guys had Anemia? I can't remember. I was too worried you guys were hurt or something."

"H-how did we get here?"

Lala looked at the two girls who were hanging on to every word she said. She looked at them and said, "Naruto and Rito found you guys and brought you here."

The two girls looked in shock before both turning so crimson you would think the rest of their body would turn ice cold from losing body heat.

"Y-y-Yuuki-kun?"

"Uzumaki-kun, h-helped me?"

"Yeah! Rito found you two passed out in the hallway and yelled for help. Then me and Naruto arrived and checked over you guys. Then Naruto and Rito picked you both up and brought you here. Sensei said they were so worried that she had to send them back home and had me watch over you instead."

Haruna lifted her hands to her cheeks and actually felt the heat radiating off of them as Yui had her eyes covered by her hair. "Yuuki-kun brought me here?"

"Yep."

"Lala-San..." Lala and Haruna turned to the other girl who was looking down in her lap. "When Uzumaki-kun brought us here, did he touch me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he picked you up like a princess and all and brought you here like a knight in shining armor." Lala said cheerfully and gave the new girl a smile. Before she noticed that Yui's shoulders were shaking roughly. "Huh?"

"P-princess? Knight? That-that- THAT INSUFFERABLE SHAMELESS BOY! HE DID IT AGAIN!"

"Y-Yui?!"

"Kotegawa-San, c-calm down!"

"I'll get him for this! I swear it!"

The girl's screams and yells echoed out through the hallway as Lala and Haruna tried to calm her down. After sometime, Lala started to joke at the girls, causing them to try and argue their point rather lamely. The new student couldn't help but laugh in glee at the fun she was having with her new friends.

Mikado stood outside, leaning against her window with a pleasant smile on her face. Before it shrank and she seemed to become worried and sad.

**########King########**

Lala floated down to the front lawn of the house next door, hiding her wings again. She could see a light from the door and she could tell that Naruto was still inside because her house was still dark.

She opened the door and walked in, immediately seeing the front room where Naruto was sitting in a couch opposite of Rito and a brown-haired girl. They were looking at him with their faces frozen in shock. And Naruto sat there quietly, his tails and ears out for all to see.

Mikan breathed out silently, "S-so you really are a-"

"Yeah."

Rito leaned into his hands, "And that guy today, there are others like him too?"

"Yeah. All of them are after Lala so they can become King." Naruto sat up straight and made his alien features disappear as he looked at them with worry. "I know that I lied to you, but I never wanted to be a part of this. And I certainly didn't want either of you to be brought into it as well. I'm sorry." He reached out to touch Mikan's knee. "But if you give me a chance-"

Mikan stood up before he could make contact, she walked away from him without making eye contact and walked into the kitchen, closing the door.

Naruto had such pain on his face you couldn't tell the difference between him now or if he got shot. He looked to his best friend as his last chance...

"Rito..."

Rito stood up, just like his sister, and followed her into the kitchen.

Naruto looked at them as they left, horror and grief evident across his whole face. He slowly closed his eyes and brought a hand to cover his them, sighing tiredly. "Lala, come out. I know you're there."

Lala walked out of her hiding spot behind the wall, looking at the sitting boy with sadness. She walked up behind him.

"Were they okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. I'm glad they weren't hurt or anything. Well, I guess that takes care of everything." Naruto sat there for a moment as an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. In fact, this is probably for the better. Now they won't be put in danger like Rito was today, so they are safer and that's all that matters. Besides I always knew some thing like this would happen and I've been preparing for it, hehe, so I'm fine. Really. Come on, we should go get something to eat before-"

Lala wrapped her arms around Naruto's shaking shoulders, his hand still covering his eyes as he hid them watering in front of everybody. He stopped his musing, letting the girl hold onto him as a way to say that she wasn't going to go anywhere. Wherever he went in this, she would be by his side the whole way.

And at the moment, that meant the world to him.

The door opened up again and Naruto and Lala looked up to see Rito walk out and stand behind the adjacent couch, glaring at him angrily. Following him, Mikan stepped out with a equally stern glare, a frying pan in her hand. She walked up and stood in front of Naruto.

***BANG***

Lala looked in shock as the young girl smashed the flat side of the pan into Naruto's face, causing a small ident into the other side of the kitchen ware. She pulled back to reveal a stunned blond, who slowly fell to his knees and clutched his agonizing face, screaming in pain.

"That's for lying to us for 10 years you jerk! An alien! You were an alien and you never told us the truth!"

Naruto tried to answer but his face was hurting way too much. Mikan walked back and swiftly handed the dented pan into Rito's hand, who walked up to Naruto instead.

***BANG***

An even deeper and more detailed imprint came out as Rito brought the pan down like a hammer. Lala's wide eyes couldn't believe what was happening as Naruto rolled on the floor screaming.

"That's for think that after everything we've been through, all the time you've spent with us, and you would think that we would hate you for being an alien! How shallow do you think we are you ass?"

Naruto lifted his red face, some water coming out if his eyes. "Huh?"

"Do you think that even if you are an alien, you would be anything different to us? Seriously! Aren't we best friends! Put some faith into us after all this time!"

Mikan kneeled down to look at him in the face. "Do you understand Naruto?" He looked up at her as she gave him a deep and honest smile, her brother standing right behind her and with a similar look on his face. "No matter what you are, you will always be the same to us. You are our brother Naruto first, and then an alien after. And even if you take on a fiancée or become a king, you will always still be the same Naruto that we have known our whole lives."

"So if you ever need to tell us something, you can't make an excuse for yourself anymore. Right?"

Naruto looked at them in pure disbelief as Lala smiled happily behind him. He lowered his head and his shoulders were heaving. "R-Rito, Mi-Mikan..."

They both have him a happy smile.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE YOU ASSES?!"

"Ehhhhhhh?"

"Do you understand how much that fucking hurts! Dammit, it's not as fun as it looks on T.V. Alright!"

"Wh-hu-Hey, we're the ones who are supposed to be mad at you for lying to us for a whole decade! Don't turn this around!"

"Yeah, brothers, family for life, all that jazz. It's a pretty sour fucking note after you beat my face in with dining ware! You know what, screw it! I'm hungry after all the crap that happened today! Mikan! Feed me!"

The siblings just looked at him incredulously as Mikan shook her head in disbelief before smiling. "Okay. Give me some time to reheat the food. Set the table, okay?"

Lala watched as Naruto and Rito got up and started to fix up a table in the other room. She saw them argue about the fact about him being an alien, before Naruto reminded Rito that he was cuddling up to Haruna an hour earlier. She watched amazed as Naruto teased Rito and laughed, a far cry from how he was just a few moments ago.

"Lala-San, right?" The princess turned around to the younger girl behind her, holding a pot of steaming hot food. "I'm Mikan Yuuki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Can you help me set up dinner? Its a bit to me by myself."

Lala looked at the girl and she couldn't believe what was happening. In a moment, they had destroyed all of Naruto's doubts and had accepted him like a dear family member. And now, even she was feeling a certain air of relief just standing next to this girl.

These were Rito and Mikan Yuuki. Naruto's best friends.

Lala smiled and nodded her head.

**########Prince########**

"Ugh, I think I'm still full from last night. I forgot how good Mikan's food felt after you were done. See Lala, that's a healthy meal."

"Mmmmmm, I want more and more of Mikan's food!"

"Yeah, I get that too." Naruto looked over to Rito who still had a red face. "You alright Rito?"

"I-I'm a-a-"

"Yeah, Rito, you need to learn that you should never take Peke off Lala's head. I found that out the hard way." Rito lowered his face in embarrassment as Naruto laughed his head off.

The three of them reached the shoe lockers and made their sepreate ways. Naruto pulled open his cubby and looked in to grab his shoes and saw...

A letter.

A white envelope that was placed on top of his shoes carefully. He looked to his right to see no body paying attention to him. And then to the left for the same conclusion. He pulled out the letter and looked at the writing.

_Naruto Uzmaki-San_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the writing. So it wasn't a love letter. Damn. And here he thought Yui-chan had finally seen the light and confessed to him. Oh well.

He flipped it open and looked at the letter.

_Meet me on the roof. ASAP_

Naruto sighed and crumbled the paper up into a ball before tossing it into the trash. A letter of challenge. Fantastic. And here he thought he was living in the 21st century.

Naruto made his way up to the roof of the school and stood outside, waiting for this mystery challenger to make himself known.

"Wow. You actually came. Damn, guess I'm out a ¥1000." Naruto looked over his shoulder and turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

It was a male student, about his age and height. With a bored look in his eyes and hair done up into a weird, pineapple like manner? Had he seen this kid before?

"Okay I'm guessing you didn't invite me up here to confess your love, right?"

"And a smartass comment before noon. Yep, definitely the guy we we're looking for."

"Listen, you are probably the first guy in a while who actually wants to kick my ass by himself. Definitely the only guy in, what, the last century to use a letter of challenge. So let's just get this over with before I'm late to class, okay?" Naruto slipped into a lazy stance and prepared for what was going probably going to be a quick brawl before dropping him off at Mikado's and-

"Alright, here I go." The boy said rather lamely as he yawned in his hand a prepared to read the lines he was forced to memorize earlier. "Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Shikamaru Nara. Junior Agent of the Chronos Alien Immigration Organization. You are hereby charged with the crimes of; Illegal Immigration, Harboring an Illegal Alien Lifeform, Aggressive Actions Against a Royal Family Member and Withholding Information of Other Alien Locations. We wish to take you in for questioning under threat of immediate deportation from Earth."

...

...

...

"...Eh?"

**########Omake: Those Poor Unfortunate Cat-Lovers########**

Yui and Haruna were on their way home from parting away from Lala a few minutes earlier.

"That insufferable fool. I swear I will never forgive him for this."

"H-he did help you Kotegawa-San. I don't think Uzumaki-kun meant any ill intention to what he was doing."

"You don't understand Sairenji-San! Lately its always the same thing! He touches me inappropriately and blames it as an accident! He snuck into the girls' changing room naked while I was the only one changing! He flips my skirt so he can get the distract the principal and uses me as bait! If I don't watch my back, I feel like Uzumaki-kun will take the chance to do something-something- ahhhhhhhh!"

"O-oh my." Haruna felt her face heat up. Was the same Uzumaki-kun doing things like this while none of them knew about it. And he was going to bring Yuuki-kun into it! No! Nooooooooo!

Both of the girls stopped their mutual worry as they saw a slumbering dark grey kitten, snoring lightly on the edge of a wall. They both looked at him quietly and looked between each other.

"Here kitty, kitty. Can I pet you?" Haruna slowly walked forward and tried to get near the small kitten. She got no negative or positive reaction from the slumbering cat.

"S-Sairenji-San...is it safe to try and pet a stray cat?" Yui whispered.

"Kotegawa-San, come and pet him. I think he's friendly." Haruna whispered back as she tried to coax the disciplinary committee girl to pet the kitten.

Yui tried to resist, but her dormant kitten loving self started to act up and at the sight of the cat couldn't help but try to walk up to it. She stood besides Haruna, gazing up at the cute sleeping creature. She reached out, "Here Kitty Kitty Ki-"

***Chomp***

Yui and Haruna were silent as they looked at the cat that's head had grown ridiculously huge and whose razor sharp teeth suddenly bit into her hand. Yui didn't react at all as the cat let go of her hand and went back to sleeping. Yui brought her hand in and looked at it.

"***sniff**sniff*** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa~, the kitty hates meeeeee!" Yui ran off, crying into her sleeve.

"K-Kotegawa-San! I'm sorry!" Haruna tried to apologize as she ran after her.

What they didn't notice was that as they ran passed, a tall girl with long black hair wearing a pink sailor uniform watched the two younger students run off in the opposite direction. She craned her neck towards the source of the problem.

The neighborhood cat.

She walked up to it. "You know, it isn't nice to be hurting other girls. I can take it but most girls can't see pass your cute exterior and into the pit of pure black hearted evil that is you true existe-"

*meow*

Sakai couldn't control herself. After hearing the cat meow at her, she tried to pet it once again.

***Chomp***

Damn it.

**########King########**

**_Done. This is one of the chapters in my BIRTHDAY BANANZA BASH BITCHES!_**

**_Also, if you are wondering, yes that is Sakaki and the evil cat from Azumanga-Daioh. If you want a cat that will always bite, forget lions and tigers..._**

**_Go for Daioh cat_**

**_ReadxReview_**

**_thanks and bye_**


End file.
